Con la fuerza de mi Corazon
by pipe92
Summary: Habían pasado unos días después de la Batalla de Buu, nuestros héroes disfrutaban de la paz que tenían, hasta que cierto suceso cambio la historia de ellos, una nueva amenaza ha llegado y consigo una de los últimos sayajin con ella una serie de suceso que pondrán en jaque el destino de la tierra como la relación de Gohan y Videl Reeditada 2015 (antes llamado La Fuerza del Corazón)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**1 - En esta nueva reeditacion siendo la ultima sera eliminados los hechos de el embarazo de kumiko y Videl ( no habrá lemon en este fic como el anterior ) y la muerte de Videl **

**2- El enemigos principal seguira siendo Froth **

**3 - habrá dos mini sagas antes de la llegada del hijo de Freezer **

**4 - la saga del gran leviatan con Dartz un antiguo guerrero con su invencible alarbarda kenkon como el antagonista de esta mini saga**

**5 - La hija de Garlik jr quien intentara traer al planeta de la oscuridad nuevamente y de esa forma gobernar en mundo**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:Estrella fugaz **

Todo transcurría de manera normal en la fiesta de Bulma en Corporación Capsula, ese día estaban todos reunidos, celebraban la derrota de Buu, a manos de Goku, en la celebración de la victoria el homenajeado llego tarde como siempre, mientras comía Goku, Videl y Gohan salieron hacia el balcón de Corporación Capsula, donde veían el atardecer, la sensación que se sentía en el aire era perfecto,

Él estaba ahí, con la mujer causante de sus desvelos, de sus momentos pensativos, la que le hacía mirar las estrellas, a quien solo tenía el valor de ver como una amiga, y ella, junto al chico más dulce y fuerte del mundo, que sabía que daría todo porque ella estuviera con él, Gohan se recargo en el balcón, Videl se acercó un poco a él, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, él estaba tentado a tomar su mano, y encontró el valor en hacerlo, tomo la mano de ella y la miro, ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa, con rubor en sus mejillas, todo estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de abrir el corazón, en busca de una respuesta que ya estaba en la mesa hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

\- Dime Videl ¿como? fue que sentiste, que no estaba muerto?- decía Gohan despacio

\- Bueno pues eso no lo puedo explicar, pese a que tu padre lo dijo con una veracidad innegable, aun tenia mis dudas- dijo mirando a sus ojos- era como si mi corazón supiera que aun estabas ahí, sentí tu corazón de cierta forma- comenzó a salir una lagrima de sus ojos- no sabía qué hacer si tú ya no estabas ahí- seco sus lagrimas

\- Pero aún estoy aquí - decía sonriendo y limpiando sus lagrimas

\- Si- tomando su mano - lo se

\- Videl yo…- decía mientras se acercaba más a su rostro para poder demostrar en un simple acto lo que sentían ambos. Pero fue interrumpido por una presencia que Gohan no sabía que era- ¿qué es eso?

\- ¿Que sucede? - decía Videl

\- Una presencia, un ki muy fuerte viene a la tierra- decía preocupado el primogénito Son- !Mira!- Señalaba al cielo

Un haz de luz se acercaba a la tierra, parecía como si fuera un meteoro, pero no lo fue, y lo que presintió Gohan fue corroborado por su padre, Vegeta, su mentor Picolo, e incluso el maestro Roshi, todos vieron como de la luz se empezaba a destruir parte de lo que parecía ser el objeto que venía cayendo hasta que uno de los testigos de la situación pudo decir que era con mucha certeza.

\- ¡Una nave de descenso saiyajin!- Gritaba Vegeta estupefacto- ¡es imposible!

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta Goku miro a Vegeta con una cara de susto- que te parece si investigamos

\- Si vayamos- decía Gohan mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata para ir a averiguar seguido por la Ojiazul

\- Nosotros también vamos- decía Trunks que tenía a su lado a su fiel amigo Goten

\- Pero ¡Videl!- Alega Mr Satan tratando de detener a su hija

\- Papa… estaré bien además iré con Gohan- responde muy segura del sus palabras comenzando a levitar

\- ¡Si no cuidas a mi hija te las veras conmigo!- Declara Mr. Satan agarrando del cuello a Gohan

\- No se preocupe señor jejeje- Responde el pelinegro algo incómodo por la situación

\- ! Bien entonces vamos!- manifiesta Picolo ya elevándose

\- !Vamos!- dijo GokU

Entonces los guerreros emprendieron el vuelo hacia la dirección donde se había estrellado la nave, todos estaban intrigantes para saber que sucedía

\- Dime Vegeta ¿había mas saiyajin fuera que no hayan sido asesinados por Freezer?

\- Kakarotto claro que si había mas, muchos no fueron víctimas del plan genocida de Freezer

\- Entonces ¿qué sucede por qué ahora?

\- No lo sé, pero seguro es un sobreviviente de nuestra raza, un compatriota- decía Vegeta- tal vez venga a decir que sea ¡el rey de los saiyajin! Jajaja- reía maléficamente

\- Creo que ya sabemos cuál será el resultado, o no lo recuerdas- decía Goku sonriendo

\- ¡Cállate Kakarotto!- Alega molesto el pelinegro

\- Creo que ya se dónde está- dijo Gohan con seriedad- no sé como pero sé que esta…-concentrándose- ¡ahí!

\- Bajemos a ver- ordeno Picolo

Todos los guerreros bajaron, a observar, había un cráter no muy grande, en él estaba la nave en forma de esfera que dijo Vegeta, pero ya estaba abierta y no podían encontrar al tripulante de aquella nave, incluso intentaron buscar en los alrededores, entonces sucedió, encontraron a una chica, con armadura negra sin hombreras, y traje color aguamarina, de cabello rojizo y ojos color café, pero el detalle más importante, la cola de ella, suelta pues por el cansancio ya no la mantuvo enroscada en su cintura, tenía muchas heridas, y en la nave había sangre, ella parecía agotada como si hubiera peleado.

\- ¿Crees que se reponga?- pregunto Videl

\- No lo sé, está muy mal herida- dijo Gohan levantándola- es joven, tan joven como yo, y...-

\- ¡Gohan! Dice papa que vayamos a Corporación Capsula ahí la atenderemos- gritaba Goten

\- Si- dijo cuándo se acomodó en los brazos- la chica abrió los ojos, ligeramente- tranquila estas entre amigos- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y la joven volvió a caer inconsciente.

Ya en Corporación Capsula todos estaban expectantes de que la chica estuviera bien, Goku fue a la torre de Karin, a buscar las semillas del ermitaño, le dieron a la chica la semilla, y se curaron sus heridas, y recupero sus energías, pero aun así durmió un buen rato, todos se fueron, y solo se quedó la familia Son, la Familia Brief y Videl, que se quedó por Gohan, ellos ya no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer y decir lo que querían, todo fue interrumpido por la chica, así que ella intento retomar lo que dejaron pendiente.

\- ¿Gohan que querías decirme?- dijo de manera tierna y dudosa

\- Videl es que yo te quería decir que…- Gohan bajaba la voz

\- Decirme ¿qué?- se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios

\- Que yo…- y de pronto fueron interrumpidos por Trunks y Goten

\- Oye Gohan ya despertó la chica dice mi papa que la interrogara- dijo Trunks- pero que estaban haciendo- al decir esto, ambos se pusieron ruborizados, y Videl mejor escondió su cara.

Todo bajaron hacia el laboratorio que fungía como sala de recuperación, la chica había despertado, pero solo se quedaba viendo hacia un lado, no decía nada, como si estuviera contrariada, con su situación, entonces en la puerta Gohan se paró, y vio a la chica, ella lo reconoció al instante,

\- Gracias- dijo la chica

\- Dinos ¿quién eres?- inquirió Vegeta de manera grosera

\- Vamos Vegeta deja que hable- decía Goku

\- Hmps- musito Vegeta

\- Dime querida de ¿dónde vienes?- pregunto Bulma

\- No lo sé- dijo decepcionada

\- ¡Como que no sabes!

\- !Vegeta!- grito Bulma

\- Lo siento pero no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue…a el- señalando a Gohan

\- Bueno él fue quien te trajo- dijo Videl con algo de celos

\- Si y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecida- sonrió la chica

\- Y dinos ¿eres una saiyajin?- pregunto Goten con inocencia

\- Pues eso tampoco lo sé- dijo algo triste

\- Vaya no sabe que es una guerrera saiyajin, ¡es el colmo!- decía Vegeta- claro que lo eres, esa cola es de la raza guerrera, debes sentirte orgullosa de ver aquí al príncipe- arrogante

\- Bueno si usted lo dice, soy una saiyajin- decía algo seria

\- Y donde se quedara- dijo Milk que iba entrando al laboratorio

\- Se quedara con nosotros- dijo Goku sin preocupaciones

\- Claro que no! se quedara aquí!- grito furioso Vegeta

\- Se quedara con nosotros, ella dormirá en la habitación de Gohan- ante el comentario Gohan se puso nervioso, y Videl le fulmino con mirada asesina

\- Pero papa, no debe ser así a la ligera

\- Anda Gohan acepta, tendrás a una chica a tu lado- decía sarcástica Videl

-! No no!- con nervios

\- No tendría problema- dijo la chica

\- Bien y a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- decía Bulma

\- Bien…creo que eso si lo recuerdo….mi nombre es Kumiko

\- Bien, entonces, Kumiko iremos a montañas Paoz- extendiendo la diestra Goku, y Kumiko acepto la mano y decidió irse con ellos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : La Union**

Goku, Gohan, Milk, Goten y la joven saiyajin Kumiko se dirigían hacia las montañas Paoz, Kumiko se quedó a dormir en la cama de Gohan mientras él dormía en un saco de dormir al lado de su cama al pasar unas cuantas horas la joven saiyajin Kumiko empezó a soñar y recordar que le había pasado y como había llegado a la tierra en ese estado

_"Quien eres tú y porque nos estas atacando nosotros no te hemos hecho nada ni siquiera te conocemos - Grita desesperada al ver que sus padres estaba gravemente heridos al misterioso ser quien no venía solo "_

_\- " Ha ja ja ustedes los monos Saiyajines son muy insolentes pero no importa espero que seas más inteligente que tus padres y me digas donde está el príncipe vegeta si no terminaras como ellos - advierte el misterioso Guerrero con una capucha negra que solo dejaba ver sus ojos"_

_-" Que nosotros no sabemos dónde está el hace mucho que perdimos el contacto con los otros Saiyajines refugiados - explica la castaña - toma esto Mokieden - grita lanzando su mejor técnica que es neutralizada como si nada"_

_\- " Ustedes los simios son patéticos no sé porque mi padre les temía solo son basura - explica el hijo de Freezer Frost mientras utiliza su ki - Que sucede no puedes respirar mi poder te estas asfixiando ja ja dime lo que quiero saber o morirás - dice Frost mientras su poderoso ki maligno lastima su corazón internamente"_

En ese momento Kumiko podía sentir que su vida se extinga a cada minuto hasta que una esfera de energía impacta muy cerca de ella lanzando la muy lejos de hay en ese momento todo se volví negro poco a poco empezó a despertar muy asustada y gritando sin saber porque su mente había bloqueado ese hecho tan traumático mientras sus gritos alertaron al hijo de Goku

\- Kumiko, Kumiko que te sucede estabas gritando como loca que te sucede es por algo que te sucedió antes que llegaras a la tierra - pregunta muy preocupado Gohan quien había sido despertado por su gritos

\- No, no lo sé porque estaba gritan solo sé que tengo mucho miedo no recuerdo porque puedes dormir conmigo esta noche siento miedo por favor - suplica la joven saiyajin mientras empieza a tiritar de miedo y Gohan duda por aceptar o no esa propuesta

\- no lo sé está bien supongo que mañana me arrepentiré de esto - dice mientras se acomoda junto a ella en la cama - je je je tu cola me hace cosquillas en mi pierna

al día siguiente Videl se despertó muy temprano para evitar ver a la gran cantidad de reporteros que de seguro quisieran entrevista a su padre por supuesta victoria sobre Majin Buu así que se fue volando desde la ciudad satán con dirección a ver a su amigo a las montañas Paoz ya que tampoco confiaba en la nueva chica saiyajin . Al llegar a la pequeña casa de la familia Son fue recibida por el poderoso guerrero saiyajin Son Goku quien estaba entrenando muy temprano quien la dejo entrar a la Ojiazul la cual se dirijo hacia la habitación del Gran Saiyaman al entrar se encontró con la escena y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue Gritar

\- Espera Videl no es lo que te imaginas ella tuvo una pesadilla y quiso que durmiera con ella nada más tú lo juro es verdad cree me - Trata de explicar el joven guerrero Semisaiyajin mientras la pelinegra pone cara de pocos amigos

\- Y que rayos quieres que piense que le estabas dando su beso de buenas noches ahora entiendo porque dijiste solo amigos desde un principio te gusto esta desconocida si quieres quédate la a mí me da igual - grita muy furiosa y consumida por los celos la hija de Mr. satan

\- Niña terrícola debes creer en las palabras de Gohan le dice la verdad además si yo quisiera a Gohan lo tomaría de otra forma - trata de explicar la joven saiyajin a la pelinegra quien se enfurece aún mas

\- En primer lugar no me llamo niña si no Videl además no deseo hablar contigo y tu Súper héroe no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida nunca debí confiar en ti eres igual a todos los hombres - dice mientras cierra la puerta y sale da la casa de la familia Son mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas

Gohan al ver que Videl sale de esa forma prefirió quedarse hay sabía que no sacaba nada con ir a explicarle la situación pero sentía un gran dolor en su corazón no era un dolor físico si no un dolor sentimental era como si lo que Videl sintiera lo sintiera el , No entendía lo que le estaba pasando era como si sus mentes estuvieran unidas debía comentarlo con alguien y ese alguien era su padre el cual estaba entrenando en el patio , Gohan le comento el incidente y como se sintió después de que su fue la Ojiazul

\- Sabia que esto algún día pasaría hijo, Vegeta me lo comento hace tiempo, pero nunca creí que sería tan rápido - dice Goku con tono misterioso mientras se sienta en un tronco dejando muy confundido a su hijo por aquellas palabras - Unión ha comenzado

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas padre que es eso de la unión? Y ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto Vegeta? - pregunta muy confundido el joven Son mientras Goku se limita a sonreír

\- Bueno hijo debes saber que los Saiyajines poseen otro tipo de habilidades además de la fuerza , resistencia , deseos de luchas y el duplicar nuestras fuerzas después de quedar casi muertos, también al llegar a una cierta edad debemos encontrar pareja para practicar lo que ellos llamaban la Unión que es un acto tanto sexual como espiritual ya que los Saiyajines solo pueden tener una pareja en su vida y al morir uno el otro no puede volver a tener otra - explica Son Goku dejando asombrado a su hijo

\- Así leí que los lobos también hacen eso pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo - pregunta mientras aún le quedan dudas

\- Veras hijo, Vegeta cree que tú ya tienes edad para tener tu compañera ya que lo que acabas de sentires es parte de la Unión ya que cuando sientas que la mujer es la indicada sabrás que hacer dime Gohan que es lo que sientes en estos momentos por Videl - pregunta el joven guerrero saiyajin a su joven hijo con respecto a su relación con la hija de Mr. Satan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**El capitulo original era un poco diferente lo cambie porque este nuevo fic tendra 30 capitulos el romance vendra mas adelante**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Perdono pero no olvido**

La suerte estaba echada Gohan no podía creer que la chica de ojos azules se vaya así de su vida, tan rápido como llego, se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho pero en su mente repasaba la situación y sentía que había exagerado en su reacción pero por otra parte, sabía que le afectaba a ella el hecho de ver a quien ama con otra mujer, corría para llegar a su clase de literatura, pero llego tarde, en la siguiente hora entro a el aula, pero Videl no estaba, no había llegado a la escuela, era raro, porque dio por hecho de que estaba aquí en la escuela, su duda empezó a crecer, no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso no quiere volver a verle?¿dónde estaba? Y lo más intrigante ¿Cómo estaba? Muchas ideas comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Gohan, no quería causarle daño, mucho menos que hiciera una estupidez llego a su asiento, y continuo en su siguiente clase, pero como en un estado zombificado, no decía nada, y solo contestaba lo esencial, su mente estaba tan confusa, quería saber dónde estaba ella, para explicarle la situación.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Ireza le pregunto

\- Eh?...pues…la verdad no- contesto cabizbajo

\- Es por Videl ¿verdad?- le susurro

\- ¿Como lo sabes?- sorprendido

\- Pues me conto lo de anoche, y que hoy no venga supongo que te ha de desmoralizar un poco- en voz baja, el solo se limitó a mirar el suelo

\- Has hecho alguna acción buena, pero ¿porque malinterpreten tus intenciones?- pregunto

\- No, no lo he hecho, ¿porque lo dices?

\- Porque…por nada- dijo y siguió atendiendo la clase.

Transcurriendo el día la ausencia de Videl hacia mella en el corazón de Gohan, después de ese día de escuela sin su chica, comenzó a pensar que tal vez si fue su culpa, esta vez, en vez de irse volando a casa, decidió caminar por toda la ciudad para pensar, de pronto encontró un pequeño parque con una fuente , se sentó en una banca enfrente de la fuente, vio al cielo y cerro sus ojos, pensando en ella, quería saber dónde estaba su chica, sentir su piel, sus labios, abrazarla y sentir su calor cerca de él, oler su cabello, con ese shampoo que lo volvía loco, que tocara su cara con sus suaves manos, comenzó a llorar, era un llanto silencioso, con mucho dolor.

\- Es mi culpa- sollozo

Cuando a su espalda sintió un cálido abrazo, suave, único, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa reconoció ese aroma, dulce aroma, levanto sus brazos buscando la delicada figura, encontrándola, y la sujeto con fuerza.

\- No te culpes, explícame lo que paso- dijo una voz hermosa

Se levantó y ahí estaba ella, su chica, su Videl, la levanto con su fuerza ella sonrió la abrazo y no pudo evitar besarla con tanta pasión y amor, ella se alejó del el suavemente.

\- Bueno señor poderoso, ahora quiero la explicación- dijo sonriente

\- Bueno veras, Kumiko estaba muy asustada, gritaba y pataleaba durante la noche, me desperté y la vi como si estuviera convulsionando, me asuste yo también- con mucha seriedad- la desperté y comenzó a llorar, no sabía por qué soñó eso, sentía como si estuviera recordando hecho muy violentos, estaba tiritando del terror de ese recuerdo, yo la consolé- explico

\- Muy bien, y ¿por qué dormiste con ella?- soltó la tajada la Ojiazul

\- Pues ella me lo pidió

\- Y tú aceptaste como buen samaritano

\- Si

\- Que explicación

\- Videl- tocando su mejilla- pobre de ella, no saber de dónde vienes, quien eres, si tu familia la perdiste, ella no sabe eso, está perdida, y se podría decir que somos los únicos familiares de ella, puesto que es de la misma raza de mi padre- decía serio- seria en este caso mi compatriota

\- Entiendo, además tu eres una persona de buen corazón Gohan, tu ayudas de la manera en la que puedes- le dio un beso en la mejilla- está bien, estas disculpado señorito- pero no he de olvidar esto Gohan- pensó

\- Gracias Videl- la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

En las montañas Paoz se desarrollaba otra historia, Goku intento convencer a Kumiko que entrenara con ellos, al inicio se negaba un poco a realizarlo, pero al final fue convencida, por su sangre de saiyajin. Y así entreno junto ellos, ella uso un atuendo de Gohan, para entrenar, ya que ella no quería usar su armadura, una serie de golpes y patadas se veían en ese entrenamiento, muy intenso, ya que Goku quería saber que limites poseía esta chica, así que intento hacerla enfurecer, y como digna guerrera saiyajin, demostró su gran poder, era increíble, Goku tuvo que transformarse en súper saiyajin para igualar la pelea, hasta que ella se cansó, y descendió a descansar, Goten comenzó a perseguir a un tigre dientes de sable, para jugar con él, Goku y Kumiko solo veían como jugaba, ella se reía mucho de pronto sintió una gran presión en su pecho y comenzó a sentir mucho dolor de cabeza….

**_flashback_**

\- Huye Corre- decía el chico con solo unos pantalones

\- No no huiré

\- Niña boba!- decía Frost, que le lanzo un rayo de energía hacia el cuerpo

\- ¡No!- se atravesó el chico y recibió todo el ataque

**_fin del flashback_**

Kumiko volvió en sí muy asustada y vio que Goku y Goten estaban a su lado, el la levanto como si fuera una niña estaba muy agotada, Milk al verlos regresar temprano, pero más aún por el hecho de ver a la chica agotada ella, como madre, le sugirió que tomara un baño que prepararía la cena enseguida ya que ahora habría que preparar más porque había una saiyajin más en la casa, Kumiko subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, donde se despojó de la ropa y se metió en la tina, su enorme busto se asomaba por el agua y ella simplemente se recostó a sentir el agua caliente para relajarle los músculos.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras sumergía su rostro en el agua

Gohan regreso de la escuela y subió a su cuarto dentro de la pequeña casa, dejo en el piso de su cuarto su maleta y cayó en su cama, para pensar todo lo que le sucedió hoy su chica lo perdono y le dijo que era lo que más quería en su vida, comenzó a imaginar ese momento se hundió en sus pensamientos se imaginó estando ahí con ella en su cama, abrazándola y besándose llevando cada vez más a la pasión desenfrenada despojándola poco a poco de su ropa, y ella despojándole de la suya, besando su cuerpo en cada rincón de él rozando su piel con sus manos haciendo que ella también reaccionara de la misma manera, entonces despertó de su trance, por la voz de su hermano y de su padre, se encamino hacia su closet sacando una pijama un bóxer y una toalla, y se dispuso a ir a darse un baño, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta entro y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa para poder entrar a bañarse cuando retiro la cortina de baño vio a Kumiko completamente desnuda, ella se incorporó sin pena dejando ver su escultural cuerpo al Semisaiyajin sus enormes pechos bien formados con una cintura delgada ensanchándose en las caderas las líneas curvas perfectas, su mirada englobando dulzura y serenidad, verla así Gohan sufrió una reacción inesperada en su cuerpo que resalto la vista de Kumiko hacia aquella reacción, ella se acercó a Gohan de una manera suave y sutil.

\- No deberías hacer eso- dijo con una voz algo deleitante para los oídos de Gohan

\- Yo solo- quedo enmudecido y completamente sonrojado- solo pienso que deberías taparte un poco

\- No tienes por qué apenarte- le dijo- somos guerreros ¿recuerdas?

\- Si pero- el aún muy apenado

\- Entonces- ella se le acercó y le abrazo- no tienes por qué- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Eh yo -

\- Adiós- se tapó con una toalla y salió del baño

Ese suceso marco los pensamientos de Gohan, mientras él deseaba que fuera a Videl quien viera así resulto que Kumiko fue la primer mujer en verla así, era rara la sensación de sentir tanto calor y atracción por un cuerpo femenino, no había presenciado algo igual esa noche ceno, pero dando unas miradas a Kumiko, ella solo se dedicaba a sonreír la cena transcurrió normal, pero esa noche Gohan decidió dormir en la sala para dejar sola a Kumiko, ya que sus pensamientos estaban algo ofuscado por la situación vivida,

Sus pensamientos cruzados esa noche por las dos chicas, una le demostró el cariño de corazón, la otra le mostro la femineidad completa, el no podía dormir, hasta que se arrullo con los pensamientos. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno bajo Kumiko a desayunar, pero algo impactante, ella ya no tenía la cola, se la había cortado este hecho llamo la atención de Gohan porque quería parecer más humana.

\- Buenos días- sonriéndole a todos

\- Buenos días hija- contesto Milk

\- Buenos días- dijeron todos

\- ¿Kumiko te cortaste la cola? Vaya pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Goku

\- Pues porque no me hubiera gustado transformarme en un mono gigante y destruir todo el lugar- sonrió- aparte quisiera asistir a ese lugar que le llaman escuela

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono, Gohan se comenzó a atorar con la comida

\- Si quisiera asistir allí, además anoche estuve leyendo algunas cosas como las letras de ustedes en un minuto aprendí a leer y pues me gustaría asistir- sonrió- congeniar con la gente.

\- Me parece perfecto, ¿porque no te vas con Gohan hoy?- dijo Milk

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro no creo que haya problema verdad Gohan?- Goku dijo volteando a ver a su hijo

\- Si no hay problema jejejejeje- reía nervioso- demonios ahora que hago- pensó

\- Bueno me preparare- dijo ella subiendo al cuarto por algo de ropa que le dio Bulma


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

****Este capitulo es ligeramente diferente al original pero pronto comenzara la primera de las tres mini sagas****

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Ligera Confusión **

Gohan y la joven guerrera saiyajin Kumiko volaban rumbo a Ciudad Satan para así asistir a Orange Star High School a toda velocidad , aunque con algunas complicaciones de parte de la castaña ya que la ropa de los terrícolas le parecía algo incomoda y le picaba mucho , no sabía que eran los pantalones intento ponerse varias blusas pero ninguna estaba a su medida, puesto que le quedaba algo apretada, la gran batalla con el sostén en la mañana cuestión en la que tuvo que ayudar.

Además no estaba seguro de llevar a la joven y sensual amiga saiyajin ya que se imaginaba la montaña de muchachos queriendo verla o acosándola no sabía cuál sería su reacción, temía que no estuviera aun preparada para que convivir con otros terrícolas de su misma edad y por otra parte no quería que su llegada con Kumiko fuera mal interpretada por su amada de ojos azules ya era suficiente con lo que tuvo que pasar la primera vez.

\- A ver déjame entender esta ciudad se llama Ciudad Satan porque la gente cree que el derroto a un monstruo que se supone que tu venciste y para rematar tu eres amigo de su hija , eso me confunde mucho , eso es normal en este planeta que ocurra eso - pregunta muy confundida por ciertas circunstancias

\- Bueno es más complicado que eso a mí no me interesa la fama y la gloria soy feliz como soy - responde sinceramente el joven Gohan dejando aún más confundía a la saiyajin - oye porque te estas rascando tanto

\- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esta ropa de terrícolas es algo incómodo y pica mucho, a si gracias por ayudarme colocar eso que ustedes llama sostén - agradece la saiyajin dejando aún más rojo a Gohan quien se volvía imaginar a su amiga saiyajin desnuda al frente de el

\- A querría decirte que no comentes con nadie lo que paso ayer y lo de hoy - dice Gohan esperando no volver a pasar de nuevo un situación incomoda

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ahh! ¡Si! Sobre que tuviste ¿que ayudarme con el sostén? Pero eso ¿lo hacen todos ustedes no?

\- Gohan solo se quedó callado- interpreta mi silencio Kumiko

\- Bueno ya- decía algo enojada

\- Además por favor hoy hay clase de educación física, por favor no uses toda tu fuerza, podrías matar a alguien- volteaba a verla con ojos de plato cuando la vio alzándose la blusa y rascándose como si tuviera pulgas- Por favor! ¡Estamos volando! ¡No vez que hay gente que nos puede ver!

\- Ah pero que enojón eres- solo torció un poco la boca

\- Kami-sama por favor dame fuerza

\- Vamos no sea enojón muchachito- se acercó y le dio un beso a Gohan en la mejilla

\- Este yo este- decía nervioso- ¡mira! ¡Ahí está la escuela!- decía en voz alta- u salvado- pensó

\- Oye y ahí estará la niña terrícola?

\- Si y se llama Videl

\- Muy bien lo anotare

\- Espero no haber cometido un error

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Nada nada- moviendo sus manos a manera de negación

Ambos chicos descendieron en el techo de la escuela, la Ojiazul como siempre esperando a Gohan cerca de la puerta, para su sorpresa llego con cierta saiyajin que no quería ver en ese momento.

\- Que hace ella aquí- dijo enojada

\- A mí también me da gusto verte- contesto Gohan

\- Hola niña terrícola, quiero decir Videl- decía la castaña

\- ¿Y ahora qué significa esto?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules

\- Bueno es mi mama decidió que ella viniera con nosotros para que aprendiera a convivir con nosotros

\- ¿Y tú piensas que aprenderá?

\- Yo confió en que si

\- Son Gohan, tolerare muchas cosas, pero no que me vean la cara, dime, ella vino por su cuenta o ¿tú le dijiste que viniera?- sentencio la pelinegra

\- Bien veras

\- Yo quise venir Videl, Gohan vino por órdenes de su madre

\- Vez- decía Gohan con cara de nerviosismo extremo

\- Esta bien, accederé- dijo la pelinegra- Gohan si veo que actúas más raro de lo normal, pagaras caro- pensó Videl

Ya habían bajado las escaleras hacia el aula, durante el camino muchos chicos veían con ojos de lujuria a Kumiko, jamás había recibido tanta atención, cuestión que ella no comprendía mucho porque se la prestaban, Gohan y Videl al divisar a algún tipo queriéndole dirigir la palabra se llevaban rápidamente a Kumiko al salón de clases, donde el profesor la presento ante todos.

\- Bien chicos, ella es la señorita Kumiko Hiroko, es una nueva alumna y es prima política de Son Gohan, así que recíbanla con el respeto que se merece- decía su maestro de literatura

\- Me da mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- Vaya Gohan no sabía que tenías una prima tan atractiva- le decía Shamper a Gohan- me la podrías presentar para una cita

\- Bueno yo- decía Gohan

\- ¡Calla!- regaño Ireza- como te atreves a decirle eso a Gohan ¿qué piensas que es él?

\- Bueno solo lo decía

\- Creo que Shamper se le escurre la baba por la chica- decía Videl

\- A quien se le escurre la baba- llego Kumiko

Transcurrían las horas con en la escuela y esta chica seguía recibiendo mucha atención, como si fuera un juguete nuevo, todos estaban maravillados, hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de deportes, Shamper y Gohan estaban con los demás chicos en los vestidores, pensando en algo que de verdad inquietaba a todos, imaginarse a la recién llegada en ligera y sexy ropa deportiva.

\- Solo espero que el entrenador nos ponga a trotar- decía Shamper

\- O a dar saltos de tijera- decía otra voz

\- Vamos chicos solo es una chica- dijo Gohan

\- ¡Otra chica!- dijeron todos al unísono

\- O por dios, recuerden que Gohan es su primo no se sobre pasen- decía Shamper abrazando a Gohan

Gohan solo veía el piso y pedía a Kami-Sama que no pasara nada malo durante esa clase, salieron todos hacia el gimnasio de la escuela y el instructor dijo que sería una buena idea trabajar un poco la defensa personal, eso en los oídos de Gohan significaban problemas para todos, ya que Kumiko aún no media su fuerza, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Muy bien que pase la señorita Hiroko- señalando a Kumiko- usted es la nueva y veamos quien quiere pasar con ella- decía mientras pensaba a quien poner encontrar de la saiyajin

\- Yo seré- levanto la mano Videl

\- Muy bien señorita Satan será usted- decía el profesor

\- Kumiko- le hablo Gohan

\- ¿Dime?

\- Por favor no uses toda tu fuerza, contrólala, además no la lastimes por favor

\- No te preocupes no lo hare

Y así comenzó el pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Videl, la pelinegra se lanzó contra ella para poder sujetar las piernas y derribarla rápidamente, pero la chica castaña previno el movimiento y dio un pequeño salto, ella quiso detenerse pero cuando vio Kumiko ya estaba en su espalda sosteniéndole los brazos con fuerza, Videl se zafo y quiso darle la vuelta y poder aplicarle un suple (tomar de la cintura a alguien y levantarlo hasta que su cuerpo quede del otro lado formando un arco con la espalda y manteniendo al enemigo derribado) haciéndole esto ella se volteo y cayó encima de Videl, y la inmovilizo con sus manos sosteniéndole los brazos a manera de esposas.

\- Bien sepárense- decía el profesor

\- No lo puedo creer- decía Ireza con la boca abierta

\- Es…es…imposible- decía Shamper

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el combate que habían presenciado, era casi imposible que eso sucediera de verdad, que Videl perdiera contra una chica amateur, algo más que el cuerpo de Videl salió con golpes, el orgullo de la guerrera hizo que se enfadara con Kumiko, pero al final termino culpando a Gohan ya que por su culpa ella estaba también allí en la escuela, Kumiko le extendió la mano a ella para levantarla, pero esta se negó a dársela, y se levantó sola, Gohan se acercó a Videl para preguntarle cómo estaba pero esta solo se quedó en silencio y lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, él se quedó consternado por la reacción de Videl, ella se alejó sin decir una palabra, Ireza fue tras ella la clase concluyo unos minutos después.

Kumiko esperaba a Gohan fuera de los vestidores, en el pasillo de la escuela mientras ambos jóvenes entraban a su aula dejando muy entusiasmado a la mayoría de los jóvenes compañeros de Gohan seguían embobados por la nueva presencia femenina, por Kumiko no les prestaba atención si no que ella estaba interesada en otra persona inconscientemente se estaba interesando en el joven hijo mayor de Son Goku.

Al pasar algunos minutos llego la justiciera adolescente de Ciudad Satan , Videl quien al ver a Kumiko de inmediato puso cara de pocos amigos y le pidió a su amiga Ireza que ambas se cambiaran de lugar dejando a Gohan muy desconcertado por su actitud , al pasar el resto día sin hablar con la Ojiazul decidió hablar con ella después de clases, ella se sentía mal porque le habían herido su orgullo, pero no su corazón, Gohan no tuvo la culpa, todo era culpa de la niña exuberante, Gohan no hizo que perdiera, ella se comenzó a sentir algo de culpa por como lo trato

\- Gohan quiero decirte... - trataba de decir la Ojiazul aunque para ella era difícil ya que muy pocas veces eran en las que se disculpaba - lo siento, podrías disculparme

\- Claro, pero no deberías enojarte conmigo o ella - responde el pelinegro pero al instante que menciona a la chica saiyajin la Ojiazul frunce el ceño - Ella no puede medir su fuerza correctamente... no digo que seas débil

\- No te preocupes entiendo a lo que te refieres - Comenta la ojiazul - es solo que yo jamas...

\- No debes sentir mal por perder , todos alguna vez hemos sido derrotados incluso mi padre - dice el pelinegro poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella

\- ¿En serio?. -

\- Claro con cada derrota que a tenido el sea vuelto mas fuerte - Dice Gohan con una sonria " aunque tambien se debe a sus genes saiyajin , pero es mejor que ella no sepa eso " piensa el pelinegro- con cada derrota aprendido a superarse

\- Gracias Gohan , ahora se que debo entrenar para superarne -

\- Me alegro que te haya ayudado - dice el pelinegro - quieres que te acompañe a casa

\- y...que hay de kumiko - pregunta curiosa la ojiazul por la ausencia de la saiyajin la causa de sus problemas

\- Se adelanto estaba hambrienta - responde el gran saiyaman por el paradero de kumiko - come mas que yo

\- Aun asi debo hacer algo personal , pero - explica la hija de Mr Satan despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla de Gohan - gracias por todo

Tras haber tenido aquella conversación con la justiciera adolecente, el Semisaiyajin se fue volando feliz hacia las montañas para poder descansar de ese ajetreado día, al llegar encontró una nota pegada en la puerta

**_Fuimos a casa de Bulma, regresamos más tarde con amor mama._**

**_PD: deje comida suficiente en la cocina por si tienen hambre_**

\- Bueno tal parece que estaré solo- dijo en voz alta

\- Estamos solos- vio a Kumiko en una pijama algo provocativa- tenemos que hacer tarea y no la iniciare hasta que me expliques como hacerlo

\- Bien pues empecemos- sonrió nervioso Gohan

Pasaban las horas y se estaba oscureciendo comenzó a caer la noche y con ello hasta que una pregunta de Kumiko tomó por sorpresa a Gohan.

\- Oye quiero que me expliques algo. ¿Qué es una cita?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si es que escuche a unas terrícolas mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa, que una tendría una cita, y yo no sé qué es eso

\- Bueno pues una cita es umm…como explicarlo- Gohan se tomó el mentón y miro hacia arriba para buscar inspiración- una cita es cuando haces cosas que te gustan con alguien que te guste

\- No entiendo

\- Si mira, cuando tú vas con un chico, por ejemplo van a cenar algo a algún restaurant, o van de día de campo, o ven una película

\- Entiendo, y bueno que hacen esas personas en la cita aparte de comer y ver cosas en una pantalla

\- Bueno pues hablan de las cosas que les gusta hacer, música cosas así

\- Y que más hacen- acercándose a Gohan poco a poco

\- Bueno pues se toman de la mano, y pues si se quieren mucho se dan un beso

\- ¿Dónde lo dan?

\- Pues en la mejilla, o en la boca, y pues eso hace el momento más especial porq...- fue interrumpido por los labios cálidos de Kumiko

\- ¿Así?- sonrió

\- Si, así- sonrojado- Kumiko, yo...

Y volvió a ser interrumpido por los labios de la Saiyajin, él estaba encantado besándose con la chica de cabello castaño, tan inocente, pero tan espontanea, y tan atrevida, lo volvía loco, cuando ese beso paso a una escena más pasional, comenzaba a recordar cuando la vio desnuda en el baño esa noche, el sentía que quería hacerla suya en ese momento, comenzó a tocar el vientre de la chica, pasando directamente a su enorme busto acariciándolo por encima de la ropa él se dejó caer en el piso mientras ella arriba del seguía besándolo, lo única frontera entre ellos era la ropa, el deseaba arrancársela por completo, estaba completamente loco, cuando de repente apareció la cara de la Ojiazul con una sonrisa en la mente Gohan así que separo a la chica de su cuerpo, delicadamente.

\- No puedo- decía agitado por la acción- no puedo hacerlo

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo Gohan?- dijo la chica viéndolo con ternura

\- ¿Qué?- con duda y siendo convencido por la mirada


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Dia libre**

\- No no puedo- decía agitado por la acción- no puedo hacerlo

\- Quieres tener una cita conmigo Gohan?- dijo la chica viéndolo con ternura

\- ¿Qué?- con duda y siendo convencido por la mirada

\- Si una cita- decía sonriente

\- Bueno yo, como sabrás estoy con Videl y pues...- decía cada vez bajando la voz

\- Vamos ¿sí? Es que de verdad quisiera saber qué es eso- diciendo esto sus ojos brillaban sus ojos café, se veía tan inocente

\- Esta bien, tendremos una cita, aprovechando que mañana es sábado- decía sonriente

\- ¡Muy bien!- decía feliz y saltando de la alegría-

\- Bueno creo que es hora de cenar así que calentaremos la cena ¿sí?

\- Si- sonriente

Ellos se dispusieron a cenar, Gohan calentó la comida y Kumiko coloco la mesa ambos estaban cenando como si fueran una verdadera pareja, ella cada vez que él le miraba le devolvía una sonrisa, pero durante la cena no dijeron ni una palabra solo era un juego de miradas que ambos tenían de una manera tierna en la miraba, ella no sabía que era lo que sentía pero al lado de Gohan se sentía feliz nunca había experimentado esta sensación antes ella se sentía rara cuando él no estaba una fuerte necesidad de llevar a cabo todas las locuras que han sucedido entre los dos ganas de abrazarle, de robarle besos, de que el la tocara sin pena, a él lo que le encanto de ella fue sentir su calor, más cerca de lo que había estado con Videl, se sentía tan bien poder sentir el aroma y el deseo de una mujer, al fin pudo entender lo que Vegeta le había explicado una vez, que los saiyajin tarde o temprano sucumben ante los instintos más salvajes

\- Simple deseo- pensó Gohan- pero con Videl no es deseo es algo mucho más arriba, pero Kumiko es como si fuera

\- Sucede algo Gohan?

\- No nada jejejeje

Se limitó a guardar silencio, solo se levantó de la mesa diciendo que estaba cansado, así que se fue a dormir en el sofá, ella vio cómo se quedó recostado se acercó, lo arropo y lo siguió admirando en silencio, después encendió el televisor, al poco tiempo llegaron Goku Milk y Goten, ella se preparó a dormir impaciente por el hecho de salir con él, la aterraba y la consolaba el hecho de verlo mañana.

Pero en la mansión satan sucedía otra historia, Videl estaba aún enfadada con el chico de cabello negro, por el hecho de haber llevado a su disque prima a la escuela y además se sentía amenazada por Kumiko, ya que ella tenía contacto con Gohan todo el tiempo que esta no lo veía y estaba durmiendo y en la casa de su amado, sentía como un ardor corría desde se estomago hasta la garganta, tenía tantos celos de la castaña que le daban ganas de darle su merecido, cuando analizo sus pensamientos, supo que estaba mal que pensara así que tenía que confiar más en el

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia Son había despertado desde muy temprano todos en ella, Gohan, Goku, Goten y Kumiko se fueron a entrenar desde temprano el guerrero más poderoso quería que su nueva aprendiz fuera capaz de transformarse en súper saiyajin aunque sea por unos instantes, peleaban entre ellos hasta que Goku se enfrentaba con Kumiko y ella daba golpes a toda velocidad sobre él, Goku se elevó en el aire haciendo que la chica se estrellara con Gohan de frente cayendo en sus brazos, y recordándole el día con la sonrisa de la chica,

entonces decidieron parar el entrenamiento y ambos se fueron a cambiar de ropa para su cita entre amigos, su padre le enseño que debe cumplir las promesas por más que sean raras debe cumplirlas así que siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre estaba dispuesto a llevarla a la cita, Kumiko está feliz, y escogió un atuendo algo conservador, una blusa color blanco con franjas negras a los lados muy larga la blusa y esta empataba con un jean short de color gris que se había puesto con unos tenis color blanco, el solo se colocó unos jeans una playera de manga larga de color verde militar y tenis negros estaban listos para su cita. En el cielo Kumiko y Gohan discutían acerca del lugar donde sería la "cita"

\- Bueno dime a donde iremos- inquirió Gohan

\- Sabes me dijeron que hay un lugar donde se ven todos los animales de la tierra

\- Se llama zoológico, creo que cerca de la capital del oeste hay uno ¿vamos?

\- Si- sonrió- Gohan- tomo la mano de Gohan

\- Eh- se sonrojo ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp. Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, pero se encontraba pensante sobre el origen de esta guerrera saiyajin.

\- Pensé que éramos los únicos, pero no recuerdo quienes más estaban fuera del planeta Vegita, había varios escuadrones pero no recuerdo que haya quedado alguno con vida, el debilucho de Raditz tuvo suerte, lo encontramos antes de que terminaran el trabajo, además Kakaroto, que también era el que estaba fuera- se detuvo- me pregunto si…si….- se lanzó una patada al aire- ¡sí! ¡Ellos! Getish y Marcel, ellos fueron enviados a Hosik para conquistarle, pero apenas eran unos niños, si, ahora que lo recuerdo, pero según nosotros no quedaba ningún saiyajin con vida, esa chiquilla ha de ser hija de ese par, ja, creían que era un idiota, pero esa chica podría sernos un problema, recuerdo que los padres de esos dos servían directamente a mi padre, eran Saiyajines de alto linaje, y de gran poder, soldados de clase elite, vaya si entrena lo suficiente nos alcanzara a todos- y comenzó a soltar carcajadas que se perdía el sonido atravesó del grosor de los muros de la cámara de gravedad

Ambos jóvenes estaban en el Zoológico de la capital del oeste viendo distintos tipos de animales, cosa que cuando Kumiko vio a los gorilas se metió a la jaula de estos para verlos de cerca, Gohan solo se le quedo viendo con cara de pena, por más que quería que no se metiera en problemas lo hacía.

\- Seguro que no son Saiyajines miniatura -

\- No estoy más que seguro -

\- Pero míralos se parecen a la forma ozaru pero no hay luna llena como lo harán -

\- No ellos son una especie del planeta -

\- Oh entiendo -

\- Bien y ahora que quieres hacer -

\- Bueno ¿qué más hay? -

\- Mira si quieres vamos a un parque de diversiones me dijo Trunks que aquí había uno muy divertido según me dijo -

\- ¡Sí!- grito a modo de victoria- y dime ¿qué es un parque de diversiones?

\- Bueno es un lugar donde hay cosas muy divertidas como juegos y hay lugares donde comer- le sonrió

\- Entonces ¡vamos!

Kumiko llego y vio una montaña rusa, que era bastante grande, a Gohan le pareció divertido ambos subieron mientras duraba el recorrido vio que una chica se abrazaba a su novio mientras cerraba sus ojos, ella volteo a ver a Gohan y le abrazo él se sonrojo y cuando cayeron lo abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Kumiko ...

\- Dime Gohan- volteo a verlo

\- No me dejas respirar- estaba todo azul

\- ¡Perdóname!

Pasaron por diversos juegos de destreza en los cuales la ganadora siempre era ella, se había gano un oso de peluche en ello, Gohan le mostro lo que era el algodón de azúcar, ella vio que la mejilla de Gohan estaba manchada, así que con un beso la removió, haciendo que el guerrero se sonrojara, después se dispusieron a subir a el carrusel ella se subió a un caballo morado, y Gohan arriba de un oso panda, ella reía como niña y a Gohan le agradaba eso, jamás pensó que ella también fuera tan tierna pensó en lo que sucedió la noche anterior y como la veía ahora, y pensó que era una chica por demás de fuerte y sexy era muy tierna era como si tuviera espíritu de niño y le recordó que el no tuvo muchos momentos gratos, recordó cuando murió su padre y cuando murió el señor Picolo, aunque ellos fueron revividos recordó que sintió mucho dolor al verlos morir, ella parecía no tener ningún problema

\- Gohan, ¿los Saiyajines en verdad eran tan terribles? como todos dicen - Pregunta Kumiko sorprendiendo al pelinegro

\- eh, a que debe esa pregunta -

\- Porque si yo recuerdo quien era realmente puede... que yo sea mal y quiera destruir cosas - responde la castaña pensativa mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose quien era realmente

\- En este momento tienes esa sensación deseas acabar con todo

\- Claro que no - dice Kumiko moviendo también sus manos - Pero qué tal si yo era malvada y por eso termine herida de gravedad al atacar algún planeta

\- Las personas cambian, Vegeta cundo llego era un ser perverso y homicida con el tiempo todo eso cambio - comenta Gohan recordando la llegada del príncipe y de Nappa

\- Espero que cuando recupere mis memorias no cambie mi forma de verlos a todos ustedes -

\- Recuerda que a pesar de todo nosotros desde ahora somos tu familia y mientras no sepas quien eres estaremos contigo para guiarte


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : ****El arma más poderosa de este mundo part 1**

Habían pasado unos días desde la cita de Gohan y Kumiko en el zoológico, ahora se encontraba en un viaje de excursión a un famoso muso de historia natural en la capital de norte, Gohan se debatía entre el deseo y el amor, no era fácil estar cerca de la castaña y de la pelinegra, mientras que Kumiko desde que tuvo la idea de que en realidad ella pudiese ser una perversa saiyajin y que pudiera lastima a sus nuevos amigos la dejaba muy pensativa. Para empeorar las cosas estaban sentados juntos en el autobús escolar ya que para casi todos ellos eran primos, cosa que aunque Videl quien estaba sentada con su mejor amiga Ireza, no lo demostraba en público aun sentía celos de la extra relación de ambos chicos

\- Gohan puedo hacerte una pregunta - Dice la castaña quien estaba sentada en el lado de la ventana mirando el paisaje

\- Claro - susurra el pelinegro quien esperaba que no preguntara cosas indebidas en un lugar público

\- ¿Que es un museo? - Pregunta Kumiko volteando a ver a Gohan quien casi se cae de su asiento por aquella pregunta

\- Bueno... un museo es un lugar público donde se puede aprecia objetos antiguos - responde el pelinegro tratando de explicar de la manera más sencilla posible

\- Oh ya veo, que curioso son los terrícolas - responde Kumiko pensando en lo curiosa que era la cultura de la tierra

\- ¿Que no había museo en tu planeta? - pregunta el pelinegro viendo como la chica saiyajin mostraba una media sonrisa

\- No sé yo aún tengo amnesia o se te olvido -

\- je je creo que lo olvide por un segundo lo siento - dice el Semisaiyajin tratando de disculparse de su bochornoso error

\- No importa ya lo olvide - comenta la castaña mientras se ríe

Gohan se encontrar aún muy avergonzado para darse cuenta de la broma que había hecho Kumiko, pero cuando este se dio cuenta también comenzó a reír con ella, cosa que todos en el autobús lo notaron al igual que la Ojiazul quien solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño preguntándose que podría ser tan gracioso, luego de una hora más de viaje por fin habían llegado a su destino, Kumiko caminaba asombraba por la cantidad de artefactos que se encontraba en el lugar

\- ¿Que te parece el lugar Hiroko? - Pregunta la pelinegra mientras la castaña la miraba con incertidumbre

\- Hiroko quien - dice la castaña provocando que Gohan y Videl cayeran estilo anime

\- Ese tu apellido ahora Kumiko - comenta Gohan tratando que la saiyajin recordara su identidad falsa

\- oh verdad lo olvide por completo - dice la castaña golpeando su frente con su palma

\- No importa Gohan el profesor quiere que nos reunamos para ver algo - explica la Ojiazul lleno al grano

\- Gracias por avisarnos Videl - dice el pelinegro a la Ojiazul para luego dirigir su mirada en la castaña - Kumiko tenemos que ir con los demás

\- Entendido - responde la guerrera saiyajin con una sonrisa en su rostro tomando del brazo a Gohan y a Videl - vamos chicos de esta forma es más divertido

Tras algunas quejas de parte del Semisaiyajin y de la justiciera adolecente por ser tomados en contra de su voluntad, había llegado donde la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba reunidos junto a su profesor admirando una gran roca de tres metros de alto y dos de ancho, que tenía tallada en la parte del medio una dos alabardas unidas, la cual tenía una inscripción en la parte de abajo

\- Esta es la legendaria Alabarda Kenkon, se dice esta arma representa el poder del balance de la luz y la oscuridad en la tierra - explica el profesor enseñando el arma que estaba tallada en la gran roca

\- Disculpe profesor pero ¿qué es lo que dice en la inscripción? - Pregunta curiosa la Ojiazul pero con una extraña sensación en su corazón

\- Buena pregunta señorita Satan, en la inscripción menciona que solo un corazón puro lograra romper el balance de las energías liberando esta arma -

\- Un corazón puro - susurra abriendo los ojos al máximo la pelinegra mirando como Gohan también entendí su mirada y preocupación

En ese momento el museo comenzó a temblar generando una gran preocupación en los estudiantes y visitantes que se encontraba en el lugar y más aún cuando la gran roca resplandeció encegueciendo a la mayoría al ser tomados por sorpresa, la alabarda que se encontraba tallada había tomado forma real y se había separado en dos las cuales salieron en direcciones opuestas , pero lo que ninguno de los presentes se percató que además de que la alardaba Kenkon otro había ser había sido liberado , quien se encontraba escondido usando una capucha gris que cubriría todo su cuerpo lo que solo se podía ver solo un ojo de color dorado

\- Interesante ese chico tiene una energía extraordinaria, debo poner a prueba que tan fuerte es - susurra el extraño encapuchado sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeña figura de ogro de roca - Ve y prueba su fuerza - dice mientras sopla en el

Mientras el estudiante se recuperaba de la ceguera temporal que les había causado la poderosa luz de la alabarda, nadie se percataba de la presencia del gigantesco ogro a excepción de Gohan quien no sabía cómo enfrentarlo sin que las personas se dieran cuenta de sus poderes

\- Gohan no puedes luchar contra él, debes usar tu traje de gran Saiyaman - sugiere la Ojiazul al ver al monstruos de color gris quien tenía un mazo

\- Sabía que había olvidado algo en casa - Decía Gohan mientras veía como Videl se golpeaba la frente con decepción

\- Aun tenemos otra opción - comenta la Ojiazul poniendo su vista en la chica Saiyajin - Kumiko ponte esto

\- ¿Un reloj? - Pregunta la guerrera extraterrestre - ¿y cómo nos ayudara?

\- Eh... ¿tú también tienes un traje? - Pregunta sorprendo Gohan

\- Claro el día viernes que te dije que tenía algo importante, fui con Bulma por un traje como el tuyo - Explica la Ojiazul entregando le el aparato a la castaña - solo debes apretar el botón rojo -

\- Pero ve al baño para que no te vean - Advierte Gohan mientras la castaña asiente y sale corriendo en dirección de un baño

Kumiko no entendía muy bien lo que debía hacer pero confiaba en los que consideraba sus amigos, una vez dentro del baño se colocó el reloj apretando el botón rojo, apareció frente a ella un traje que le pareció bastante curioso para su gusto, a pesar de querer ver más detenidamente su nueva vestimenta sabía que debía detener a la criatura que estaba ocasionando estragos en el museo

\- ¿Crees que ella este bien? - Pregunta la Ojiazul preocupada viendo como la guerrera saiyajin esquiva un golpe con el mazo del ogro

\- Ella estará bien su enemigo es bastante más débil que ella - Responde el hijo de Goku seguro de las habilidades de la chica Saiyajin - Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

\- Lo que paso hace unos momentos , que es en verdad la alabarda Kenkon - Dice Gohan frunciendo el ceño sintiendo que alguien los observaba – Tendré que hablar con alguien

La guerrera saiyajin esquivaba cada golpe que el monstruo daba, pero en una oportunidad el mazo fue directamente hacia su cuerpo y sabía que, no tendría posibilidad de rechazar el ataque decidiendo detenerlo con sus manos para de esa formar neutralizar al ogro

\- No eres tan fuerte si esta cosa , ¿no? – rie Kumiko mientras sostiene el mazo con una mano y con la otra lo apunta extendiendo su brazo y abriendo su mano – Fue divertido mientras duro

\- Esa chica puede resultar bastante útil para mis fines – susurra el hombre de la capucha mientras ve como la chica saiyajin destruye a su vasallo


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 ****El arma mas poderosa de este mundo part 2**

Después del incidente de la desaparición de la albarda Kenkon, Gohan sabía que debí averiguar que era realmente dicha arma al igual de que secretos podría esconder, el día trascurrió normal aunque los estudiantes tuvieron que volver a ciudad Satán luego de los graves daños que había ocasionado el ogro en el museo, teniendo la tarde libre Gohan se dispuso a volar rumbo hacia la casa del maestro Roshi, con la esperanza de que el supiera algo de la misteriosa arma, tras volar por unos cuantos minutos logro llegar a la isla donde vivía el longevo maestro , siendo recibido por Krilin quien se encontraba descansando

\- Gohan que te trae por aquí, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela? – Pregunta Krilin sorprendido por la presencia del Semisaiyajin

\- Hubo un problema y salimos temprano - Responde el pelinegro al ex monje - ¿Esta el maestro Roshi?

\- Si, se encuentra "entrenando" adentro - responde Krilin haciendo comillas con sus dedos resaltando lo del nuevo entrenamiento que tiene su ex maestro - pasa

\- Gracias Krilin, salúdame a 18 de mi parte - Dice el hijo de Goku comenzando a entrar a la casa

\- Lázuli - Susurra el hombre calvo

\- ¿Quién? - cuestiona Gohan confundido deteniendo se para voltear a ver

\- Ese es el hombre de 18, Lázuli, bonito ¿No? -Responde con una sonrisa el mejor amigo de Goku

\- Claro - dice Gohan dando se la vuelta para entrar a la casa

Siguiendo su camino entro a la casa para encontrarse con el Duende Tortuga, para su sorpresa no tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrarse lo, el cual estaba sentado viendo en el televisor un programa de ejercicios efectuados por un grupo de chicas, aunque era una situación un poco bizarra para el gusto de Gohan, este sabia la historia de Kame Sen'nin y le tenía un gran respeto decidiendo toser para que supiera que estaba en el lugar

\- Oh pero si eres tu Gohan ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Pregunta Muten Roshi apagando el televisor para poner toda su atención en el hijo de Goku

\- Quería pregúntale si usted conoce algo sobre la alabarda Kenkon - Dice el pelinegro yendo directo al grano impaciento por saber

\- mmmm si escuchado sobre ella, en cuento muy antiguos - Comenta el maestro de Goku, parándose y colocando sus brazos en su espalda - Pero ¿porque estas interesado en eso?

\- Nada en especial - Responde dudoso el pelinegro " no quiero alarmar a nadie sin antes saber a qué nos enfrentamos"

\- Bueno según lo que mi maestro Mutaito nos contaba, esa arma tiene la habilidad del cielo y la tierra - Explica el hombre de las gafas empezando a caminar hacia la salida

\- El cielo y la tierra, ¿pero qué significa?- Pregunta curioso el pelinegro siguiendo al maestro del estilo tortuga

\- Esa alabarda está compuesta de dos, juntas tienen un poder increíble, quien logre dominar a la alabarda ken como a la Kon, será capaz de controlar tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad -

\- Suena increíble pero ¿qué quiere decir quien logre dominar la? - Pregunta Gohan quien no entendió bien lo que el maestro Roshi quería decir

\- Se dice que quien no domine la oscuridad y la luz de su interior será controlado por la alabarda, convirtiendo se en su marioneta - Responde el maestro Roshi mirando hacia el cielo - Aunque eso es solo un cuento infantil

\- Pero si fuera real, ¿cómo es que se formó? - Pregunta el gran Saiyaman curioso mientras el maestro Roshi sonríe

\- Se dice que un antiguo guerrero hechicero la obtuvo de un demonio a cambio de su alma, pero lo que no contaba era que un grupo de magos lo encerraría en ella sellando todos sus poderes -

Luego de esa conversación con el maestro Roshi , Gohan sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera encerrado en esa arma se había liderado y ahora estaría en búsqueda de ellas para completarlas nuevamente ,Ahora él debía detenerlo antes de que tuviera en su poder a la alabarda Kenkon , pero no sabía en donde comenzó en primer lugar , mientras tanto Kumiko quien se encontraba meditando en el bosque por ordene de Gohan para mejorar su temple, se cenia frustrada ya que consideraba que con un entrenamiento real sería capaz de obtener un verdadero poder

\- Rayos esto es demasiado estúpido, así nunca podre transformarme en súper saiyajin - Alega enojada la castaña por su nuevo entrenamiento - No entiendo porque Gohan me dio este entrenamiento

\- Tal vez el considere que estas al máximo de tu potencial - Comenta un joven de cabello plateado con ojos de distinto color uno azul y el otro dorado de contextura delgada que vestía un traje entero de color blanco de 1,90 de estatura

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunta la joven saiyajin mientras el peli plateado sonríe

\- Que mal educado soy, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Dartz - responde haciendo una reverencia al estilo ingles

\- No creo que Gohan piense eso - dice Kumiko muy segura de sus palabras y muy confiada de su amigo

\- Puede ser, pero no creo que tu amigo sea el mejor maestro para ti -

\- Y tú ¿eres mejor maestro? - Pregunta la chica saiyajin cuestionándose si aquel joven podía probar sus palabras

\- Tal vez no sea ni la mitad de fuerte que él, pero... - Dice Dartz dando una pausa para dar una sonrisa arrogante - Porque no lo vez por ti misma que tan bueno soy

Kumiko no lo pensó dos veces lanzando se a atacar a Dartz para ver qué tan bueno poda ser , ocultando gran parte de su poder para evitar dañar lo , pero a diferencia de lo que ella creía el joven peli plateado desvió el puñetazo de la joven saiyajin usando su palma , la castaña se sorprendió por unos segundos pero ataco nuevamente usando más fuerza que la primera vez , pero era inútil Dartz desviaba todos sus golpes usando sus dos palmas parecía que se anticipara a los golpes que Kumiko lanzaba

\- Tienes una velocidad y fuerza impresionante - Comenta Dartz desviando los golpes de Kumiko mostrando una leve sonrisa malvada - cualquiera de esos golpes sería suficiente para vencerme

\- Se supone que te supero por mucho, que es lo que pasa - Grita frustrada Kumiko viendo como sus golpes daban ningún resultado

\- Existe más que solo dominar el ki - Comenta el peli plateado mientras piensa " Pronto estarás lista para unirte a mi , puedo ver en tu corazon inseguridad por lo que realmente eres eso me daa acceso a ti "

Pero antes de que la chica Saiyajin pudiera decir algo logro sentir el ki de Goku desviando su atención para verlo pero cuando regreso su atención al misterioso peli plateado este había desaparecido, Kumiko tenía la sensación de que no seriara última vez que vería a Dartz, por otra parte Gohan usando su alter ego del Gran Saiyaman se dirigía hacia la mansión Satan para contarle todo lo que había descubierto acerca de la misteriosa Alabarda

\- Eso fue lo que me contó el maestro Roshi - Dice Gohan después de contarle lo sucedió de en Kame house - Pero aún no se por don comenzar a buscar

\- Según lo que pude averiguar con las diferentes patrullas de esa región tengo dos posible lugares de donde cayeron - Comenta la Ojiazul quien tenía en su manos un mapa donde marcaba dos puntos

\- Excelente mañana comenzaremos a buscar la -

\- Gohan debo decirte algo antes - Dice Videl sintiendo se algo nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir

\- ¿Que sucede Videl? -

\- Quiero decirte que...que...Si puedo ser tu compañera como la Gran Saiyaman 2 - Dice Videl roja como tomate por la vergüenza " Que tan difícil puede ser decirle que me gusta esto es muy complicado nunca tuve la necesidad de decirlo"

* * *

**Extra de la historia **

La Alarbada Kenkon

Que son dos espadas unidas las cuales no hacen nada por separado pero juntas proporcionan un escudo a su dueño , si el escudo es destruido la alarbarda absorbe el ataque que rompió el escudo haciendo la mas fuerte ( osea absorbe todo lo que sea mas fuerte que ella ) y puede replicar cualquier ataque absorvido

Dartz ,en fuerza fisica no es muy fuerte pero conoce un arte marcial mas antigua la cual se la enseña a Kumiko ( quien luego de enojarse con Gohan quien comenzo a entrenarla en el sentido espiritual )

su estilo es concentrar todo el poder en las manos y pies muy rapidamente blaqueando y desviando la fuerza de oponente El desea liberar al Gran Leviatan quien puede absorve cualquier ataque al igual que puede atrear la fuerza vital de los seres vivos haciendolo cada segundo imparable


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: En busca de la alarbada ken y kon**

Al día siguiente Gohan, Videl y Kumiko se dirigían en búsqueda de la primera parte de la alabarda Kenkon ,La cual se encontraba según la información de la Ojiazul en una pequeña isla en la región este , el silencio reinaba mientras los tres volaban, Kumiko se sentía muy intrigada por Dartz quien era un completo enigma es tan fuerte como dice ser , por otro lado Videl podía sentir que existía más que una amistad entre el pelinegro y la castaña por el raro intercambio de miradas que ambos tenían , Gohan por su parte disfrutaba el silencio del viaje aunque podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente

\- ¿Qué sucederá una vez que obtengamos ambas partes de la alabarda? - Pregunta Kumiko rompiendo la tensión que había entre los tres

\- Tal vez sepamos quien es el que está detrás de esto - Responde el pelinegro " si lo que dijo Mr. Popo es verdad el dueño de la alabarda es el mismo quien invoco a ese ogro"

\- Según la información de la policía la primera parte está detrás de ese pueblos - informa Videl viendo el GPS de su reloj

\- Debemos mantenernos alerta, puede suceder cualquier cosa - Sugiere Gohan viendo por el lugar para evitar alguna amenaza cercana

Una vez que los tres descendieron, comenzaron su búsqueda de la primera parte de la alabarda por los alrededores, a pesar de no tener una ubicación exacta de donde comenzar a buscar , cosa que les resultaba más difícil de lo que originalmente pensaron que seria, hasta que Kumiko la diviso entre las rocas de un pequeño rio que pasaba en el lugar, pero antes que lograra llegar a ella apareció una araña gigante que a diferencia de las otras su piel era de metal

\- ¿Que rayos es esa cosa? - dice la guerrera saiyajin al ver al insecto de tamaño colosal

\- Pensabas que sería tan sencillo reunir ambas partes de la alabarda - manifiesta la Araña tomando por sorpresa a la castaña

\- Por un momento creí que esto sería bastante aburrido - declara Kumiko tomando posición de combate - a veces es bueno equivocarse

\- ja ja tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, niña - comenta el insecto confiado en su victoria - veamos si puedes con esto telaraña de fuego

El arácnido lanza su red de fuego, la cual Kumiko esquiva muy fácilmente y sin darle tiempo a su oponente de otro ataque, la guerrera saiyajin se dispuso arremeter con un poderoso derechazo, con el cual parte por la mitad el cuerpo del insecto acabando con ella al instante, para luego ir a recoger la primera parte de la misteriosa arma

\- Kumiko que fue lo que paso escuchamos un rui... ¡Que rayos es esa cosa!-dice Gohan al llegar el lugar y encontrarse con el insecto muerto

\- Pues esta araña dijo que no me dejaría tomar el arma, que debía derrotarla antes, pensé que sería más fuerte - explica la castaña lo sucedido en su corto enfrentamiento - pero creo que se me paso la mano usando mi fuerza

\- Esto se está volviendo demasiado normal para mí - comenta la Ojiazul recogiendo del suelo la alabarda - tiene inscrito la palabra Kon

\- Bien eso significa que ahora debemos ir por la alabarda Ken - Establece Gohan viendo también la inscripción en la empuñadura de espada - ¿En dónde está?

\- Según el GPS está en la dirección contraria a esta, a 55 kilómetros al oeste -

Una vez más el trio emprendió vuelo esta vez en dirección opuesta a donde estaban , pero esta vez teniendo consigo la alabarda Kon , pero lo que desconocían era que no eran los únicos interesados en recolectar ambas partes de la antigua arma , era el mismo ser que había sido liberado de la alabarda en el museo días atrás , nuevamente estaba probando la fortaleza física y mental de su enemigos , aunque más específicamente quería ver quién era el eslabón más débil de los tres y todo parecía indicar que era Kumiko quien sería más fácil de manipular al no saber quién es realmente

\- Estamos muy cerca está en medio de ese bosque - Afirma Videl estaba a cargo de coordinar la búsqueda

\- Bien Videl y yo iremos por la entrada norte y tu Kumiko por la entrada sur - explica el pelinegro mientras la saiyajin asiente con la cabeza

\- Espero que esta vez aparezca alguien que valga la pena - Susurra Kumiko alejando se para comenzar su búsqueda

\- No deberías confiarte tanto a veces el exceso de confianza puede provocar tu derrota - Comenta Gohan antes de que se fuera la ojinegra

\- Hasta el momento eh vencido dos de esas cosas y estoy segura de que merezco un mejor entrenamiento - Alega Kumiko molesta por como el pelinegro subestimaba su fuerza

\- Aun no estas preparada para eso -

Aunque Kumiko no estaba con deseo de escuchar nuevamente de que Gohan desprestigiara su avance diciendo le que aún no estaba preparada para transformarse en Súper Saiyajin, esta decidió irse lo más rápido posible para no tener que escucharlo nuevamente, mientras Gohan esperaba que la castaña fuera un poco menos impulsiva y se concentrara más para evitar cualquier daño colateral en el futuro

Gohan sabía que en esos momentos era mejor dejarla que ella resolviera sus conflictos por ella misma , estaba consciente que lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar la alabarda ken, antes de que el mago maligno lo hiciera primero, aunque no tuvo que avanzar mucho antes de encontrarse con lo que el imaginaba que era un minotauro , a pesar de que este no representaba una amenaza real para él , no quería dañar a los animales y al bosque mismo en una batalla sin sentido , decidió alejarse junto con Videl a una zona menos poblada donde poder tener un combate más seguro sabiendo que el monstruo los seguiría , paralelamente a lo que sucedía con el pelinegro la castaña se encontraba sumida en la frustración por la discusión con Gohan

\- No deberías caminar por los senderos de los bosques sin tomar atención - Dice una voz detrás de su espalda

\- ¿Dartz? , ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? - Pregunta Kumiko disimulando haberse asustado

\- Estaba observando un ave que estaba en ese árbol, pero con un estruendo se fue - explica el joven de ojos bicolores señalando con su dedo a la copa de un árbol

\- Que pasatiempo tan raro - susurra la castaña viendo donde Dartz apuntaba dándose cuenta que estaba la otra parte de la alabarda - Esa es la...

Kumiko no sabía si aquel comentario había sido para ayudarla o realmente él no se dio cuenta que había un arma en el la punta del árbol, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse lo este había desaparecidos, la castaña le restó importancia y comenzó a levitar para ir por ella logrando ver como el joven Semisaiyajin derrotaba a la minotauro con una ráfaga de energía

Finalmente tenían ambas partes de la misteriosa arma en su poder, lamentablemente no sabían cómo unirlas nuevamente, llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma sería con magia materia la cual ninguno era experto, luego desdiscutirlo unos minutos decidieron que Gohan se quedaría con la alabarda ken mientras Videl con la Kon para mantener ambas partes separadas, aunque el pelinegro no estuviera del todo convencido por el riesgo que ello llevaba

\- No es necesario que protejas con tu vida esta parte de la alabarda ya que necesitan ambas para que funcione - aconseja Gohan quien había acompañado a la pelinegra a su casa

\- Me gusta - suelta de la nada la Ojiazul sorprendiendo al hijo de Goku

\- Que dices, bueno yo...

\- Es por Kumiko verdad - pregunta aguantado las ganas de llorar - que sientes por mi

\- realmente no lo sé estoy confundido, su llegada a causado muchos cambios

\- Vete de una vez no quiero verte nunca mas


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El verdadero poder del ki**

Tras haber recuperado completamente la alabarda ken al igual que la kon , sin antes haber tenido que luchar contra una araña y minotauro de gran tamaño , aun así ninguno de los tres sabia como iban a poder unirlas nuevamente , aunque no era lo único que rondaba en la mente de la chica Saiyajin , ya que estaba pensando en aquel misterioso joven que había aparecido , según el solo tenía la intención de ayudarla y enseñarle una técnica mejor que la que Gohan le estaba enseñando , caminaba por el bosque estaba cerca de la casa pensando si sería bueno o no buscar al peli plateado

\- Se ve que buscas respuestas - susurra una voz detrás de su espalda

\- Dartz - dice Kumiko al ver quien se encontraba " no pude sentir su presencia ya es la segunda vez en el bosque tampoco lo pude sentir "

\- Tengo un don puedo ver lo que existe en los corazones de las personas - Comenta Dartz acercando se mas a la chica Saiyajin quien aún se mantenía desconfiada

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo - Alega la castaña cruzando se de brazos mientras el peli plateado sonríe

\- Tiene mucho que ver, ya que puedo percibir que tienes mucha confusión en tu corazón - explica Dartz con una voz muy suave pero a la vez muy autoritaria, extendiendo sus brazos - yo puedo ayudarte a resolver tus dudas

\- ¿Cómo podría tu ayudarme? - Pregunta Kumiko comenzando a creer en las palabras del peli plateado

\- Porque se cómo te sientes, se cómo es ser un extraño en un mundo desconocido - Responde Dartz con una sonrisa aparentemente sincera " pronto esta niña caerá bajo mi influencia y una vez más la alabarda Kenkon será nuevamente mía" - Yo puedo enseñarte una técnica especial más efectiva

\- ¿Una técnica especial?, ¿de qué trata eso? -

\- Se llama Ta ki Tamoye - menciona el ojidorado - para ser invencible debes haber conocido la oscuridad y la luz, esa es la forma de la perfección

Kumiko no entendía lo que aquel joven le quiso decir, que tenía que ver la luz y la oscuridad para ser poderoso o perfecto. pero de un momento a otro el fuerte viento que soplaba en las montañas Paoz comenzó a declinar por completo , mientras Dartz cerraba los ojos para concentrarse de mejor manera , necesitaba causar la mejor impresión , sabía que las inseguridades que existían en la castaña la hacían una persona fácil de manipular , pero también la convertía en una aliada formidable , una vez listo Dartz desato el Ta ki Tamoye un aura de color violeta oscuro se podía ver como rodeaba su cuerpo ( como en los caballeros del zodiaco )

\- Esto es el Ta ki Tamoye -

\- Es sorprendente, ¿cómo logras hacer eso? , se ve que no es solo tu poder - Pregunta Kumiko curiosa al ver la nueva apariencia de Dartz

\- La base de esta técnica consiste en tener un control de tu yin y tu yang - Explica el pelipalatedo la base de su modo de batalla - entiendes a lo que me refiero

\- No exactamente, ¿qué es el yin y yang? - Pregunta la castaña inocentemente mientras Dartz se golpea la frente al ver que su plan sería más difícil de lo que él esperaba

\- Son la luz y la oscuridad en tu interior, además el control de la energía espiritual de universo y el control del ki son los tres fundamentos de este modo - Responde el chico de ojos multicolores - Si tú lo deseas puedo ser tu maestro y enseñarte esa técnica

\- En verdad podrías enseñarme eso -

\- Claro, con esto puedes rebasar tus limites, encontraras la paz y con ello puedes recuperar tu memorias - Declara Dartz mostrando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro el cual Kumiko no percibe

\- Entonces si quiero tú seas mi nuevo maestro -

\- Muy bien, parta tu primera tarea será mantener un equilibrio entre tu fuerza yin y tu fuerza yang, no te daré pistas de cómo hacerlo, tú debes usar tu instinto para resolverlo

\- Entendido maestro - Dice la chica Saiyajin haciendo una reverencia juntando su plana con su puño

Tras varios días intentando sin éxito encontrar el equilibrio de las energías como se lo había dicho su nuevo maestro, pero solo había logrado dominar la energía del universo, aunque aún no lo había puesto en marcha junto con el control del ki, Dartz observaba el progreso de su alumna en silencio, estaba consciente que la naturaleza impulsiva de Kumiko sería un gran impedimento para encontrar el verdadero Ta ki Tamoye

\- No espero que lo domines en el primer intento - Comenta el peli plateado acercando se a Kumiko dispuesto ayudarla

\- Lo sé pero esto es muy difícil como se controla a la perfección -

**-**Para poder utilizar el 100% del Ta ki Tamoye debes tener un balance perfecto entre la ira y la paz - Explica Dartz con los brazos cruzados

\- Pero ¿cómo puedo tener ira y paz al mismo tiempo? - Pregunta confundida la castaña sin poder realizar lo que su nuevo maestro le pedía

\- Existe un punto entre la serenidad y la ira debes encontrarlo - Responde el peli plateado cerrando sus ojos mientras habla - con tu sangre Saiyajin te será más difícil controlar el Ta ki Tamoye a todo su potencial

\- ¿Cómo fue que lograste controlar el Ta ki Tamoye? - Pregunta Kumiko buscando el motivo que le permita controlar el modo yin yang

\- Justicia - responde Dartz abriendo sus ojos – pero incluso yo solo eh dominado el 10% de su verdadera naturaleza

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí en el palacio de Kamisama, Se encontraba Gohan quien había ido hablar con su ex maestro el namekiano Picolo, acerca del misterio que rondaba en la alabarda Kenkon, luego de haberla recuperado no tenía mayor información de esta para estar preparado en caso de algún futuro ataque, además esperaba que Picolo mantuviera el secreto para evitar que su padre o vegeta se enteraran

\- Lo siendo Gohan Jamás eh escuchado de ella - responde el Namekiano luego de escuchar el relato de su ex discípulo

\- De todas maneras gracias señor Picolo - dice Gohan desanimado al no encontrar información necesaria

\- No te vayas aun Gohan, yo si eh oído de esa alabarda - anuencia Mr. Popo antes de que el hijo de Goku se fuera

\- Enserio Mr. Popo, que sabes de ella - pregunta el pelinegro esperado por tener algo de información que lo ayudara a entenderlo que pasaba

\- Sé que le pertenecía a un antiguo príncipe de la Atlántida, con grandes dones para la magia, creo que se llamada Tarz o Dartz, perdió a su esposa una dulce joven llamada Aurora y eso lo devasto jurado venganza contra la humanidad -

\- Gracias Popo ahora si se a lo que me puedo enfrentar - Agradece Gohan quien poco a poco entendía lo que pasaba - Señor Picolo le agradecería que no le contara a nadie acerca de esto, deseo que descanse y se recuperen de lo de Buu

\- Lo que tú digas pero si algo se sale de control cuenta conmigo -


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 : Amigo o enemigo**

Habían pasado unas cuántas semana desde que Kumiko aprendió el Ta ki Tamoye , aunque aún no dominada el control de las 3 fuerzas al mismo tiempo , pero lo hacía por separado , para Dartz esto resultado muy conveniente ya que esto era parte de su plan , ya que pretendía ganarse la confianza de la castaña para que ésta robara por él la alabarda Kenkon , ahora ambos se encontraban practicando en el bosque dónde podían entrenar sin que nadie los moleste

\- Si sigues así pronto lo controlarás al 100 % - Comenta el peliplateado al finalizar uno de sus entrenamientos

\- Gracias a ti me he vuelto más fuerte , eres un excelente maestro - dice Kumiko agradecida dé su maestro - estoy en deuda contigo

\- Creo que existe una forma en la cual me puedes retribuir - Sugiere Dartz con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro quien estaba a punto de finalizar su plan

\- ¿De qué hablas maestro? - pregunta curiosa la castaña acerca de lo que decía su maestro

\- Necesito que me traigas algo que me pertenece - responde Dartz pero al ver la cara de la chica Saiyajin este dedujo que tenía que ser más claro - debes traerme la alabarda Kenkon

\- Pero Gohan dice que es muy peligrosa, además como es que tu eres dueño de ella

\- Los que dicen ser tus amigos te engañan , yo puedo ver en sus corazones se que son malvados , debes ayudarme a erradicar el mal de este planeta - explica el chico de ojos multicolor extendiendo sus brazos sembrando la duda en la castaña - pero no puedo hacerlo solo debes ayudarme a salvar este planeta

\- No se que decir - Dice la saiyajin comenzando a dudar en lo que Dartz decia

\- Confía en mi , ambos limpiaremos este mundo de toda la oscuridad que la habita - Afirma Dartz con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras extiende sus brazos

Kumiko no sabía qué hacer , debía creer en las palabras de su maestro o confiaría en lo que su instinto le decía sobre Gohan y los demás , pero la confianza que tenia en Dartz la estaba cegando impidiendo ver que estaba cometido un grave error , cayendo en la trampa del principe atlante , la chica saiyajin fue a buscar la alabarda Kenkon a las montañas paoz , pero para su desgracia solo logró encontrar la alabarda ken , la castaña habia olvidado de que habia separado ambas partes de la alabarda por seguridad y la alabarda Kon estaba en casa de Videl , Kumiko no estaba interesada en enfrentar a la ojiazul incluso si lo que decía su maestro fuera verdad, aun asi fue en dirección de ciudad Satan para su fortuna esta no se encontraba en el lugar, después de buscar por la habitación e intentando dejar todo como estaba logro encontrarla en el armario, alejando se inmediatamente del lugar para evitar se descubierta

Luego de una ardua jornada escolar y de proteger a ciudad Satan de unos terrorista el pelinegro se dispuso a volar a casa y ver que sucedia con kumiko a que las ultimas semanas lo estaba evitando de la misma manera de que lo hacia Videl, aveces pensaba que lo que mas le dificultaba entender era las mujeres en lugar de las materias de la preparatoria, al llegarse dio cuenta que su habitacion se encontraba un poco desordenada y que algo importante que la alabarda Ken no estaba en su sitio, tras darse cuenta de la desaparición de la alabarda ken el pelinegro se dispuso a ver si la otra mitad aun estaba en su lugar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí te dije que no quería verte ?- pregunta la ojiazul fruncido el ceño viendo como el Semisaiyajin entraba a su habitación

\- Alguien se robo la alabarda ken - responde el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Videl - ¿aun tienes la alabarda kon?

\- Claro que si la tengo guardada en mi ropero - garantiza la pelinegra quien va en dirección a su ropero pero al abrirlo se lleva una segunda sorpresa - imposible , como es que paso

\- ¿Que sucede Videl? -inquiere el ex discípulo de Picolo esperando que no fuera lo que el pensaba que fuere otra cosa

\- La alabarda kon no esta donde la deje , no entiendo como fue supieron donde estaba -

\- Creo que es obvio lo que sucedió , solo nosotros tres sabíamos donde iban a estar, nadie mas... lo que significa que...

Gohan tenia sus sospechas aunque esperaba que no fuera cierto , deseaba que no hubiese sido kumiko quien robo ambas partes de la legendaria arma , aun asi las pruebas estaban en su contra , ademas del extraño comportamiento que había tomado el ultimo mes, no habia otra explicacion que la persona que robo ambas espada era nada menos que la castaña , Gohan le comento sus conjeturas que tena sobre la chica saiyajin a la pelinegra ambos decidieron ir por ella para saber lo que realmnte estaba pasando con ella, ambos salieron en dirección donde podían sentir la presencia de kumiko , mientras tanto la castaña quien llevaba ambas partes de la alabarda estaba apunto de llegar donde Dartz lo esperaba ansioso

\- Lo has hecho muy bien Kumiko pronto todo esto terminar - Dice el peliplateado con los brazos cruzado con una sonrisa de victoria viendo como su discípula descendía - Ahora puedes entregarme la

\- No estoy tan segura de esto , que pasara con Gohan y los demás -

\- Ellos solo te han mentido en especial Gohan el te a negado el poder que yo te eh dado - Contesta el principe de la atlantida comenzando a perder la paciencia - Como seres malvados que son , ellos deben ser eliminados

\- Kumiko no se la entregues , el es un hechicero malvado que fue encerrado en la alabarda - Grita el hijo de Goku quien llegaba al lugar trayendo a Videl en su espalda para volar mas rapido

\- Entrégame la alabarda kumiko y juntos seremos los amos de este mundo - exige Dartz empezando a perder la paciencia

\- Haz lo que creas correcto kumiko se que tu no eres una Saiyajin malvada - Dice Gohan mientras Videl esperaba que lo que decia el pelinegro resultara

\- Estoy segura que ninguno de mis amigos es un ser malvado - expresa la guerrera Saiyajin enfureciendo al máximo a Dartz

\- Esta farsa se acabo , pudiste ser una buena esclava , si me hubieses dado la alabarda por las buenas - Comenta Dartz extendiendo uno de sus brazos atrayendo a si mismo ambas partes de la espada - Claro que siempre pude haberla obtenido , pero quería hacerles sentir que ustedes poseían un poco de control ja ja ja -

\- Eres un miserable solo jugaste conmigo - Grita furiosa kumiko al descubrir que solo estaban jugando con ella

\- De hecho no la alabarda necesitaba recargar su fueza luego de ser liberada , la energia Yin de Gohan y la energia Yan de Videl - Explica el peliplatado mientras entra en su modo Ta ki Tamoye y une ambas partes de la alabarda

\- ¿Que es lo que esta haciendo? - Pregunta Gohan viendo como cambia la presencia de Dartz

\- Usa el Ta ki Tamoye - afirma la castaña " es aun mas poderoso que cundo me lo enseño a mi pero estaba se ve diferente "

\- Ta ki que - Dice la ojiazul sin entender lo que pasaba

\- Es su arte marcial , usa la fuerza de la paz y la ira combinada - explica kumiko frunciendo el ceño sorprendiendo a ambos pelinegro por aquel comentario

\- Ahora contemplaran el verdadero terror - Grita Dartz quien levanta la alabarda kenkon - Oh gran deidad de los mares resurge otra vez para cumplir tus designios , resurge otra vez oh gran levitan -

De la alabarda comenzó a salir una serie de rayos oscuros , de pronto el cielo se torno rojo escarlata al mismo tiempo que un gran sismo sacude la tierra , Gohan , Videl y kumiko no entendían lo que ocurría o lo que quería decir Dartz , quien finalmente habia finalizado su plan aunque esperaba que la castaña se hubiese unido voluntariamente a su sacrificio de energia , pero de un momento a otro el temblor seso y de la tierra salio una serpiente alada gigantesca de color azul de ojos rojos , los tres guerreros que se encontraban en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino suceso

\- Ja ja ja contemple a la bestia del fin del mundo ,el gran Levitan -


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El Gran Leviatan resurge**

\- Ahora contemplara el verdadero terror - Grita Dartz quien levanta la alabarda kenkon - Oh gran deidad de los mares resurge otra vez para cumplir tus designios -

De la alabarda comenzó a salir una serie de rayos oscuros , de pronto el cielo se torno rojo escarlata al mismo tiempo que un gran sismo sacude la tierra , Gohan , Videl y kumiko no entendían lo que ocurría o lo que quería decir Dartz , quien finalmente habia finalizado su plan aunque esperaba que la castaña se hubiese unido voluntariamente a su sacrificio de energia , pero de un momento a otro el temblor seso y de la tierra salio una serpiente alada gigantesca de color azul de ojos rojos , los tres guerreros que se encontraban en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino suceso

\- Ja ja ja contemple a la bestia del fin del mundo , el gran Leviatan - Rie perversamente el Príncipe atlante al ver que habia liberado nuevamente al gran leviatan

\- Que rayos es esa cosa - Grita sorprendida kumiko al ver a la monstruosa serpiente alada

\- El Gran leviatan es la criatura de la destruccion de este mundo , quien controle la alabarda controlara a la bestia - explica Dartz quien comienza levitar gracias a los poderes de su arma mistica

\- Chicas tengo un plan , pero necesito que lo distraigan - Maifiesta el pelinegra se coloca en guardia

\- Yo con gusto puedo hacerlo - comenta kumiko mientras ve directamente donde se encontraba el que hace unos minutos consideraba su maestro

\- ¿Estas seguro que funcionara? - Pregunta Videl siento un mal presentimiento

\- Es el mejor plan que tengo - Responde Gohan " debo usar el mínimo de mi poder con eso sera suficiente "

Usando la distraccion de kumiko el hijo de Goku se lanza para atacar al peliplateado con un puñetazo , pero al contrario de lo que Gohan creía la alabarda kenkon tenia un escudo de energia que protegía a Dartz , sin pensarlo dos veces al descender luego de su ataca fallido decide emvestir nuevamente esta vez usando un kame hame ha , el cual destruye el escudo de energía pero para la sorpresa de todos menos del pincipe atlante , el poder de Gohan es absorbido por la alabarda

\- Creias que te seria tan sencillo vencerme , que iluso eres - Rie perversamente el hechicero maligno

\- Maldito bastardo - Grita furiosa la castaña apretando sus puños por la frustración " el entrenamiento de hoy me dejo agotada no creo que pueda usar el Ta ki Tamoye otra vez "

\- Al parecer esto es mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba - Susurra Gohan " aun asi esa cosa aun no se a movido "

\- Debí decirles que mi alabarda tenia un escudo protector o que puede absorber todo lo que sea mas fuerte que ella - Explica el peliplateado mientras sostiene su alabarda " pero aun mas importante puede replicar los ataques absorbidos, con que kame hame ha , eh esto sera divertido"

\- Gohan creo que debemos llamar a los demás - sugiere la chica saiyajin viendo que las cosas se complicaban

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con kumiko debemos pedir apoyo - Dice Videl

\- No esto es nuestro asunto , no molestare ni a mi padre ni a Vegeta , ya hemos dependido de ellos demaciadas veces , esto yo lo resolveré - Desafía Gohan muy serio aumentando su fuerza comparada con un Super Saiyajin 2 - Esto se acabo Super Kame hame ha

\- Con que deseas derrotarme sin ayuda externa eh - Dice el príncipe atlante - Gran Leviatan has lo que mejor sabes hacer

Ordena Dartz para asombro del hijo de Goku el gran leviatan abrió la boca absorbió el Super kame hame ha y a Gohan con mucha facilidad aumentado su fuerza y tamaño , dejando impactadas a Videl y a kumiko , quienes ahora no sabían que hacer ya que la fuerza de ambas era insuficiente para enfrentarse a Dartz , quien las miraba con una cara de victoria , aunque ninguna de las dos estaban dispuestas a rendirse

\- Gohan no - susurra Videl con los ojos vidriosos al ver como Gohan era absorbido por la serpiente gigante

\- Aun tienen tiempo de rendirse soy benevolente , las convertiré en mis esclavas - manifiesta el peliplatado burlando se de la situación actual de ambas guerreras

\- Porque no cierras tu horrible boca maldito bastardo - declara la chica saiajin furiosa sintiendo hervir su sangre

\- Si hubiese obedecido no tendrías que pasar por esto , pero tu seras la primera en morir , con el ataque de tu amigo el kame hame ha - Expresa Dartz con una sonrisa arrogante con su rostro preparando su alabarda cuando es atacado en la espalda por una pequeña esfera de energía la cual lo toma por sorpresa " Como es posible se supone que mi alabarda me protege de cualquier ataque... a menos que ella haya usado sin saber el Ta ki Ren... esta mocosa tiene mas potencial que... no imposible "

Kumiko sabia que con ira lo único que lograría sería perder su fuerza mas rápido, debía controlar se para poder contra atacar mejor, pero también tenia en cuenta que Dartz no la esperaría por siempre, al ver detenidamente a su ex maestro quien aun se mantenia pensativo de como fue burlado el campo de fuerza , logró ver dos corrientes de energía que dejaban ver una obertura en el centro de la alabarda , sin perder tiempo se dispuso a golpear con su palma abierta usando lo que le quedaba de ki para utilizar Ta ki Tamoye por un segundo , cosa que le permitió tomar nuevamente por sorpresa al principe atlante , kumiko al golpear la alabarda genera una poderosa luz que encegueció ambos

\- Sabia que esto seria difícil , por lo menos logre distraerlo correctamente - Comenta Videl luego de haber utilizado gran parte de su fuerza para crear una esfera de ki , antes de caer

\- No sabia que podías hacer eso - Manifiesta la castaña sujetando a la ojiazul " su energía cambio por unos segundos sera que..."

\- Yo tampoco - Responde Videl con una media sonría

\- Que rayos fue eso , como es posible que me quitaras mi alabarda - Alega furioso Dartz al notar que kumiko había logrado arrebatar le su arma de las manos " esta mocosa logro ver la corriente de energía de mi alabarda yo no le enseñe eso a menos que aprenda en batalla "

\- Ahora no seras tan rudo sin esto , con esto acabara todo - Comenta la castaña muy confiada portando en cada mano ambas partes de la alabarda kenkon

\- Si lo crees eso porque no intentas usarla - sugiere el peliplateado con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

\- Claro que lo haré - dice kumiko usando una vez mas el Ta ki Tamoye para fusionar ambas partes de la alabardas

La alabarda Kenkon comenzó a palpitar expulsando gran cantidad de energía oscura que corrompe poco a poco a la guerrera Saiyajin , la energía negativa que estaba entrando en el cuerpo de kumiko estaba cambiando la desde el interior , su piel comenzo a volverse gris , los ojos se tornaron rojo sangre al igual que su cabello , poco a poco perdía la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo a voluntad dejando se llevar por la oscuridad

\- Que tonta fuiste kumiko ahora la alabarda te controla - Expresa Dartz al ver como la oscuridad se apodera completamente de la guerrera saiyajin - Ahora extermina a esa chica humana


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: El verdadero poder del interior**

\- Si lo crees eso porque no intentas usarla - sugiere el peli plateado con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

\- Claro que lo haré - dice kumiko usando una vez más el Ta ki Tamoye para fusionar ambas partes de la alabardas

La alabarda Kenkon comenzó a palpitar expulsando energía oscura que corrompe poco a poco a la guerrera Saiyajin, la energía negativa que estaba entrando en kumiko estaba cambiando la, su piel se volvió gris, los ojos se volvieron rojo sangre al igual que su cabello, poco a poco perdía la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo a voluntad dejando se llevar por la oscuridad

\- Que tonta fuiste kumiko ahora la alabarda te controla - Expresa Dartz al ver como la oscuridad se apodera completamente de la guerrera saiyajin - Ahora extermina a esa chica humana

\- Kumiko recuerda quien eres realmente no te dejes manipular - Grita la ojiazul al ver como la saiyajin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

\- No te esfuerces querida, ella ya es parte de la oscuridad y hará todo lo que yo ordene - menciona Dartz observando satisfactoriamente la escena

\- Mentira sé que ella no es de ese modo... Gohan confía en ella... - alega Videl quien retrocede al ver como kumiko sigue su marcha hacia ella comenzando a temer por su integridad fisica - YO TAMBIÉN CONFIÓ EN TI KUMIKO SE QUE NO ERES MALVADA - grita la pelinegra

El grito de Videl hizo por un momento que la mente de kumiko lograra recordar aquel mágico paso por el zoológico, donde el pelinegro le dijo que ellos la ayudarían y la guiarían en todo mientras no supiera quien era realmente , donde su inseguridad por saber quien era habia comenzado

**Flashback**

\- Gohan, ¿los Saiyajines en verdad eran tan terribles? como todos dicen - Pregunta Kumiko sorprendiendo al pelinegro

\- eh, a que debe esa pregunta - cuestiona el pelinegro sin saber porque kumiko preguntaba algo asi en ese momento

\- Porque si yo recuerdo quien era realmente puede... que yo sea mal y quiera destruir cosas - responde la castaña pensativa mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose quien era realmente

\- En este momento tienes esa sensación deseas acabar con todo

\- Claro que no - dice Kumiko moviendo también sus manos - Pero qué tal si yo era malvada y por eso termine herida de gravedad al atacar algún planeta

\- Las personas cambian, Vegeta cundo llego era un ser perverso y homicida con el tiempo todo eso cambio - comenta Gohan recordando la llegada del príncipe y de Nappa

\- Espero que cuando recupere mis memorias no cambie mi forma de verlos a todos ustedes -

\- Recuerda que a pesar de todo nosotros desde ahora somos tu familia y mientras no sepas quien eres estaremos contigo para guiarte

**Fin del Flashback**

El subconsciente de kumiko luchaba para tomar el control y evitar lastimar a la chica terrícola, pero lo único que lograba era ver lo que sucedía frente a suas ojos , pero no controlaba su cuerpo a voluntad, aunque de un momento a otro la oscuridad del interior de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer para dar paso a una esfera de luz blanca que tomo forma de una chica rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido de color blanco

\- " Tu voluntad de lucha es fuerte al igual que tu perseverancia" - dice la joven rubia dentro de la mente de kumiko

\- "¿Quién eres? y ¿dónde estamos?" - Pregunta la castaña confundida de lo que ocurría sin saber quien era aquella muchacha que estaba frente a ella

\- "Mi nombre es Aurora , fui alguna vez la princesa de la Atlántida fui encerrada dentro de la alabarda ken por un perverso demonio, nos encontramos en tu mente , has podido resistir a la maldad pura de la alabarda maldita" - Explica Aurora con una sonrisa sincera

\- "¿Eso significa que la alabarda es mía?" - Pregunta nuevamente la guerrera Saiyajin

\- "Claro haz podido eliminar la oscura maldición de esta arma, ni el mismo Dartz lo pudo lograr" -

\- Significa que ¿Dartz está también influenciado por la alabarda?, él ¿se puede salvar? - inquiere kumiko esperanzada de que a pesar de todo Dartz no fuera del todo malo , sino al igual que ella estuviera bajo la influencia de la alabarda

\- Me temo que no, él no fue corrompido por ella, se dejó llevar por el odio y el rencor, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo, solo liberarlo de su maldición - Responde la princesa atlante nostálgicamente

Dartz jamás se imaginó que kumiko fuera tan fuerte física como psicológicamente para haber resistido la poderosa influencia de la alabarda Kenkon , estaba sorprendido de aquella chica que durante la pelea había mejorado mucho , sin otra alternativa de salir victorioso de la batalla teniendo que usar todo su poder magico para fusionarse con el Gran Levitan , Kumiko se sorprendió mucho luego de salir de su trance que nuevamente su ex maestro se salía con la suya para tener la ventaja

Por otro lado Gohan luego de ver que era inútil atacar desde el interior del gran Leviatan decidió buscar otra alternativa empezando a caminar en busca de alguna salida, aunque su primera idea no era del todo errónea se habia dado cuenta de una debilidad de la criatura , que podía resultar en su derrota inminente , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido luego de escuchar una conversación de dos individuos que el conocía perfectamente

\- Este lugar es muy parecido al interior de Buu , excepto sin esos gusano - Comenta Goku mirando el lugar irritando al pelinegro a su lado

\- Te dije que no volvieras a repetir eso kakaroto - Alega Vegeta muy enfadado tratando de no recordar lo que sucedió cuando conbatieron al demonio rosado

\- Disculpa Vegeta , mira esta Gohan - dice Goku observando que también estaba su hijo dentro dela criatura legendaria

\- Papa , Vegeta , que sucedió - Pregunta Gohan aunque su pregunta era muy obvia para el Príncipe Saiyajin

\- Como que sucedió no es claro que esa cosa también nos trago - Responde Vegeta quien estaba de brazos cruzado sintiendose muy molesto por lo sucedido

\- Bueno no importa se como podemos salir de este lugar y de paso vencer al leviatan -

\- Enserio , vamos dilo - Dice Goku impaciente

Antes de que Gohan les contara su plan de escape comenzó a temblar , al igual que cuando ambos estuvieron en el interior de Buu , del piso apareció inversión de Dartz , la cual estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa arrogante

\- En verdad creen que tienen alguna oportunidad de salir de aquí , ustedes pronto se convertirán en parte de mi energi.. - Dice Dartz antes de recibir el resplandor final de Vegeta

\- No creo que eso haya servido de mucho - Manifiesta Goku recordando cuando intentaron vencer a Majin Buu ocurrio una escena muy parecida

\- Al menos ya se cayó la boca. Bien ¿cuál es tu plan cerebrito?

\- La única forma de vencerlo es que usemos toda nuestra energía , no podrá absorber toda tan rápido - Explica Gohan quien estaba seguro que el gran leviatán no podría con el poder de los tres - Explica Gohan recordando cuando intento escapar la bestia le costo muy asimilar todo su poder

\- Que ese es tu plan , es uno tan simple que parece que se le hubiese ocurrido a kakaroto -

Gohan no quería descubrir cuales seria los límites de la paciencia de Vegeta si le dijera que todos los planes o estrategias de su padre funcionaran a la perfección, decidió mantenerse callado después de todo parecía que no estuviera en desacuerdo con su plan, mientras tanto en el exterior Kumiko estaba dispuesta contraatacar con la nueva alabarda Kenkon

\- Ahora te enseñare el verdadero poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad - Grita Kumiko con energías renovadas apuntando donde estaba el gran leviatán - Ataque de Brillo Negro

Al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Brillo Negro de Kumiko se dirigía hacia Darlevitan , en su interior los tres guerreros se preparaban para expulsar el máximo poder posible ya que tenían como objetivo sobrecargar a la bestia , Gohan estaba expulsando todo el poder Saiyajin con su estado mistico , Goku con su super Saiyajin 3 y Vegeta con el Super saiyajin 2 Full Pawer , cuando el ataque de la guerra saiyajin finalmente impacto en la serpiente alada quien no estaba preparado , la cual género una poderosa explosión


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Aclaración de la historia: Como Dartz vendido su alma a un demonio . Se convierte en un ser gobernado por la oscuridad. Al ser derrotado este desaparece completamente de la faz del universo**

**Desde ahora el dueño de la alabarda Kenkon es Kumiko , ningún otro personaje puede usarla ya que no les funcionara**

**Desde este capitulo comienza la rivalidad Kumiko y Videl , donde la ojiazul intentara superar a la chica Saiyajin ( el poder máximo de Kumiko es igual al de vegeta cuando se enfrentó a freezer Forma final)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Recuento Principal de la historia**

**Recuento de Kumiko**

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegue a la tierra , aunque hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo quien soy realmente , eh tenido amigos que me han acompañado con ello , Gohan fue el primero en decirme que estaría dispuesto en guiarme hasta que recuerde todo, aunque al principio sentía que estaba nervioso por mi compañía luego me di cuenta que era su forma de ser , al principio era muy mágico nuestro tiempo juntos el respondía a toda mis dudas sobre la tierra y su cultura , me llevaba a todas las partes que quería conocer , sin embargo no estoy segura que sienta lo que los terrícolas llaman amor ciertamente lo aprecio mucho

No obstante no todo fue bueno desde que estoy en la tierra , también esta lo de Dartz ,lo conocí luego de que Gohan me dejara entrenando de una manera que yo creí que era tediosa, que en un principio creí que sería un nuevo amigo se presentó como alguien que solo ayudarme a mejorar más rápido, me enseño su técnica el Ta ki Tamoye... lo considere mi maestro , me hizo dudar sobre quienes era en verdad mis amigos , para luego descubrir que solo me había utilizado para conseguir la alabarda Kenkon , había traicionado la confianza de Gohan y de la chica terrícola... creo que se llama Videl

Los tres nos enfrentamos a Dartz quien había liberado a una bestia colosal llamaba Leviatán, aun así Gohan intento enfrentar directamente a mi ex maestro, pero el bastardo contaba con la protección de su alabarda que lo protegía de cualquier ataque, Dartz no espero un nuevo contraataque de Gohan y le ordeno a su monstruo absorberlo, la chica...digo Videl y yo nos encontrábamos desprotegidas pero ninguna estaba rendirse enfrente a ese demonio

**Recuento de Gohan**

Esto últimos meses realmente han sido muy raros , creí que con la derrota de Buu todo volvería a la normalidad , no sabia lo equivocado que estaba , con la apreciaron de Kumiko todo mi mundo dio un vuelco en 360 grados , es una chica muy especial a pesar de que a veces sea impulsiva , orgullosa...

Los primeros problemas llegaron cuando Kumiko decidió ir conmigo a la escuela , hubo un gran rose entre ella y Videl , debí haberlo visto venir en la clase de gimnasia ambas son Tercas y orgullosas a su manera , después de su primera derrota oficial Videl comenzó creo yo a tomar cierta rivalidad con Kumiko , aunque Kumiko se lo tomó como un asunto de diversión supongo que deben ser sus genes de saiyajin puros.

Pero creo que lo más raro desde su llegada fue el enfrentamiento contra el malvado principie atlante , mi mayor error fue subestimarlo por creer que se trataba de un simple humano , por ello fui absorbido por su monstruo , al principio me desespere pero gracias a ello me di cuenta que el gran leviatán no podía absorber tan rápido mis ataques , no sé si fue suerte o desgracia que mi Padre y Vegeta también terminaran dentro y con ello logramos escapar sobrecargando al Gran Leviatán aunque también ayudo Kumiko desde el exterior.

Aunque por alguna razón Videl y Kumiko no me hablaron absolutamente nada después de que ganamos, entiendo a Videl por estar aun dolida por lo sucedido por no corresponder su amor al 100% , pero de Kumiko no me lo esperaba , aunque nunca eh entendido a las mujeres

**Recuento de Videl**

Pensé que lo que había vivido durante el torneo de artes marciales había sido lo más surrealista que me había ocurrido en mi vida , aun me cuesta trabajo entender lo ocurrido esos dias , pero todo se volvió aun más extraño con la llegada de Kumiko , por varios meses me sentía con demasiada envidia y celos por lo cercana que se había formado en tan poco tiempo con Gohan , aunque creo que también influyo haberme derrotado en público durante la clase de gimnasia , pero creo que eso me ayudo a ver que aun debo mejorar más en mi técnica , a tratar de superar me a mi misma , creo que desde ese día nuestra rivalidad nació aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabia.

La visita al museo de historia natural, fue otro hecho bastante extraño , en ese lugar conocimos por primera vez la alabarda Kenkon , un arma con una historia muy particular que estallo en un enfrentamiento que por un momento creí que solo sería un estorbo , pero con la desapareció de pensar que no volveria a ver a Gohan nunca mas , provoco una mezcla de ira y pena en mi interior , con ello logre hacer una esfera de energía que logro distraer a Dartz por unos segundos , pese a que aun no entiendo cómo fue que lo hice aun así fui fundamental , a pesa

Pero durante la celebración de la derrota de Dartz que fue en la corporación capsula , Kumiko se me acerco y me dijo que eso era parte del Ta ki Tamoye y que ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarme , aunque al principio no supe que decir ahora sé que si deseo tal vez con ello logre superar la fuerza de un humano ordinario y con eso enfrentarme a Kumiko en el futuro


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Entrenando a una amiga**

Luego de unas horas de la celebración de la derrota de Dartz en la corporación capsula , Videl se dirigía al lugar acordado con Kumiko cerca de las montañas paos , a pesar de que al principio no estuvo segura de aceptar o no la oferta de la castaña, pero luego de haberlo pensando por gran parte de la noche llego a la conclusión que era una gran idea de sobrepasar los límites de un ser humano y con ello poder enfrentar nuevamente a la chica Saiyajin , su corazón latía frenéticamente por la idea de volverse más fuerte , de lograr lo que Gohan le había dicho lograr superarse a sí misma

\- Pensé que no vendrías - Dice Kumiko al ver que la Ojiazul había finalmente aceptado la invitación

\- Bueno solo quería ver si tenías razón - comenta la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados

\- Durante la pelea con Dartz tú lo atacaste y la alabarda no lo repelió tu ataque, en ese momento sentí una energía muy parecida al del Ta ki Tamoye - Explica Kumiko recordando cuando Videl la salvo del ataque de Dartz

\- Ni siquiera yo sé que fue lo que paso, pero si tú dices que puedo realizar el Ta ki Tamoye te creo - Manifiesta Videl mientras la castaña sonríe

\- Sé que tienes potencial e intentaremos ver cuando puedes aprender - Dice la chica saiyajin mientras Videl se sienta en el suelo - el Ta ki Tamoye es la unión de tres fuerzas primordiales, el ki, el del universo, el del ying y yang

\- ¿Entonces por dónde empezamos? - pregunta la justiciera adolescente curiosa de cómo sería su entrenamiento

\- Bueno lo primero que quiero es que tu hagas es que te concentres en lo que estabas pensando en ese momento

\- No creo que sea problema, en ese momento estaba pensando en que no podría volver a ver a Gohan

La castaña se quedó pensativa acerca de lo que había dicho su nueva alumna , ella no estaba segura sobre las emociones que tenía sobre el chico Semisaiyajin , a pesar de que ella no tenía recuerdos sobre su vida antes de su accidente que la llevo a la tierra , estaba segura que jamás había sentido el cumulo de emociones que para los terrícolas era común , para ella era demasiado confuso , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al lograr sentir nuevamente la misma energía que percibió en la pelea contra Dartz

\- Avanzas muy rápido, niña terrícola - Dice la guerrera saiyajin a pesar de que ella tenía intenciones de felicitarla lo único que logro fue hacerla enojar

\- Deja de decirme niña terrícola mi nombre es Videl - Alega Videl molesta frunciendo el ceño molesta por la situación

\- Lo siento, no quería molestarte es que olvido tu nombre - Se disculpa la castaña " su energía aumenta más rápido de lo que yo creía, lo está dominando muy bien"

\- No importa, aunque debo respetarte porque después de todo eres mi maestra - Comenta la hija del campeón del mundo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que Kumiko no percibe

\- ¿Crees que algún día ambas podamos ser amigas? - Pregunta la castaña pasmando a la Ojiazul quien no esperaba esa pregunta

\- No lo sé - manifiesta la Ojiazul desilusionando un poco a la guerrera saiyajin - aunque no me cierro a la idea

Kumiko estaba sorprendida lo que le había tomado semanas a ella a la Ojiazul solo le había tomado unas horas de práctica, sabía que tenía potencial pero era más de lo que ella imaginaba, el hecho de su avance la ilusionaba a que ambas en algun futuro se enferentaran nuevamente aquellos penamiento la inundaban de emocion , antes de que ella pudiera comentarse lo aparecieron de improvisto KibitoShin y supremo kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones, acto que las tomo por sorpresa , por la repentina presencia de las deidades de la vida mas importantes del universo , quienes venían a dar una noticia muy particular para una de las guerreras

\- Ustedes deben ser los dioses de los dioses, Gohan me comento de ustedes - Dice Videl parándose del suelo al verlos

\- Estas en lo correcto - manifiesta KibitoShin quien se acerca primero - Tú debes ser Videl

\- Si, a que se debe su presencia - Pregunta curiosa la hija del campeón del mundo

\- Hemos venido a ofrecerte algo que creemos que será de mucha ayuda - Explica el anciano dios - Hemos visto que tienes un don muy especial

\- ¿Un don especial? - Dicen al mismo tiempo Kumiko y Videl quienes aún no entendían lo que ocurría

\- Venimos a ofrecerte ser entrenada por un maestro del Ta ki Tamoye que está en la región sur - Anuncia el kaioshin de este sorprendiendo ambas en especial a la castaña

\- Creí que Ta ki Tamoye lo había inventado Dartz - Susurra la guerrera saiyajin algo desconcertada

\- El Ta ki Tamoye es una técnica muy antigua, que pocos en el universo practican, Dartz era un prodigio el primer terrícola en aprenderla - Explica el anciano Kaios Shin de hace 15 generaciones - Tu niña tienes un potencial asombroso y queremos que lo desarrolles y entrenes

La justiciera de ciudad Satan estaba sorprendida no sabía que decir al respecto , pero de lo que ella estaba segura era que era una oferta única de poder entrenar fuera de la tierra , era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para superar los límites de la fuerza de un terrícola , aunque también estaba el hecho de tener que irse por un tiempo indefinido de su hogar y dejar de ver a sus amigos y a su padre , dejar su trabajo ayudando a la policía a mantener el orden , por otro lado también era la excusa perfecta para tratar de olvidarse de Gohan

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo seria el entrenamiento? - Pregunta Videl aun dudosa de su respuesta aun sin asimilar lo que estaba pasando

\- Eso dependerá de cómo sea tu progreso en el entrenamiento - Responde Rō Kaiōshin con una leve sonrisa

\- En ese caso creo que acepto - Manifiesta la Ojiazul segura de su decisión, sorprendiendo a Kumiko por la aceptar tan rápido - Cuando nos vamos

\- Si tú lo deseas podemos irnos en este mismo momento - Responde KibitoShin sorprendiendo a la castaña quien vía todo era muy rápido

\- Espera como que te vas a ir, que ahí de tu familia y de... - Alega la castaña desconcertada de lo que la situación sabiendo que afectaría a Gohan, porque a pesar de no sentir lo mismo comprendía un poco más lo sentimientos de los que la rodeaban

\- Gohan..., no te preocupes Kumiko - Dice la pelinegra dando le la espalda comenzando a caminar - Esto es mi asunto

\- Pero... volverás, verdad, para que podamos tener una revancha - declara la castaña no muy segura de si volvería a ver a la chica terrícola como ella le dice - recuerda que yo te derrote en la escuela

\- Eso no lo eh olvidado, pero quiero que me prometas algo antes - Responde Videl sorprendida de que sea la saiyajin quien la haya retado a un combate de revancha siendo ella la ganadora del primer encuentro

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunta curiosa Kumiko

\- Que no le digas nada de esto a Gohan quiero que sea una sorpresa, si prometes eso tendremos un nuevo combate - Explica la Ojiazul mientras la castaña asiente y sonríe - Muy bien si tu cumples tu promesa yo regresare más fuerte de lo que te imaginas

\- Te estaré esperando para poder tener nuestra revancha -

Dice Kumiko despidiendo se viendo como Videl desparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto a ambos Dioses Shin esperando su regreso porque sabía que la chica terrícola volvería , de las muchas cosas que había aprendido en la tierra que los terrícolas tenia bastante orgullo no tanto como los Saiyajin y ella regresaría por su revancha


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Nueva chica**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Videl acepto la oferta del supremo kaioshin de hace 15 generación , Para poder entrenar con uno de los mejores maestros del Ta ki Tamoye del universo, en un pequeño planeta que se encontraba en la galaxia del sur , por otra parte Gohan a quien nunca le dijeron del verdadero motivo del viaje de la Ojiazul, aunque antes del enfrentamiento contra Dartz , él le había reconocido a Videl estar enamorado de Kumiko , ahora se había dado cuenta que como en un principio pensaba solo era un deseo superficial y en realidad siempre estuvo enamorado de ella , deseaba poder decirse lo esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde

\- Aun no me dirás ¿porque se fue? - Pregunta el pelinegro mientras vuela en dirección hacia la escuela junto con la chica Saiyajin

\- Le hice una promesa de no decirte nada al respecto - responde Kumiko frunciendo el ceño recordando la promesa que le hizo a la pelinegra antes de que este se fuera

\- Tampoco me dirás en qué lugar del planeta se encuentra - comenta Gohan tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible para entender lo que sucedía

\- Quien dice que se encuentra en la tierra, puede estar en cualquier parte del universo - dice la guerrera saiyajin asombrando al hijo de Goku por aquel comentario

\- Como que puede estar en cualquier parte del universo, ¿desde cuándo ustedes son tan amigas? para guarda secretos - Pregunta el hijo de Goku sorprendido por la repentina amistad que ambas chicas habían demostrado tener

\- Creo que fue durante la batalla contra Dartz, ella es una gran chica, aunque está enojada contigo - Responde la ojinegra recordando cuando ambas lucharon contra el principie atlante

\- Alguna vez escuchas cuando hablas -

\- Gohan eres demasiado irritable, ella solo quiere darte una sorpresa - Aclara la saiyajin de raza pura mientras sonríe mirando al cielo " estoy segura que volverá y será más fuerte para poder enfrentarme a ella, estoy muy ansiosa"

Aunque a veces Gohan pensaba que Videl tenía razón y Kumiko era muy parecida a su padre en el sentido de su gran inocencia e ingenuidad , luego de volar unos minutos ambos llegaron a su destino el instituto Orange Estar , el pelinegro creía que sería otro día normal donde su mente divagaría sobre el paradero de la pelinegra , pero para su sorpresa al llegar el profesor estaba presentando a una nueva alumna , una chica de estatura de 1 metro 65 de nombre Wakame , una joven de cabello azul y ojos negros

La cual se sentó una fila más abajo de donde estaba el pelinegro, las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, la peliazul no pereciera que tuviera habilidad para sobresalir o que tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, al terminar la jornada escolar Gohan se disponía irse a su casa pero antes tenía que esperar a Kumiko quien estaba en las duchas de los camarines femeninos luego de la clase de gimnasia, hasta que de pronto de la nada la chica peliazul apareció acercando se a el

\- Tú debes ser Gohan, supongo que los rumores de ti deben ser ciertos - Comenta Wakame sonriente

\- Rumores - Dice Gohan sin comprender de lo que hablaba la peliazul

\- Se dice que eres un chico genio un superdotado en estas cosas del estudio - Aclara la peliazul para que Gohan entendiera lo que ella quería decir

\- Creo que exageras no me considero un chico genio, es solo que estudio y entiendo rápidamente las cosas - Dice el hijo de Goku colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Eres bastante modesto, pero quiero pedirte si me puedes ayudar a ponerme al día, ya que eres el mejor de clase -

A pesar de que la peliazul estuviera sonriendo y se mostrara alegre en todo momento , no bastante Gohan aún no entendía porque su sola presencia lo amenazaba , aunque la Ojinegra no emitiera un ki maligno cosa que lo hacía más raro al punto de creer que solo era su imaginación , pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera dar una respuesta Shamper entro en escena , quien como hace unos meses estaba intentando averiguar sobre el paradero de la Ojiazul , ya que no creía en la respuesta que le daba el pelinegro

\- Gohan dime de una vez donde esta Videl - alega el rubio tomando por atrás a Gohan del cuello con la parte de atrás de su brazo

\- Ya te lo eh dicho varias veces que no me lo dijo - réplica el pelinegro simulando que estaba prisionero para evitar sospechas " pero aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, no porque fuera mala persona sino que no me creerías"

\- No te creo ustedes eran muy unidos - Grieta enojado Shamper soltando a Gohan - aún no se lo que vio en ti

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando- Dice Gohan fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando aunque en el fondo se molestó por aquellas palabras

El rubio no creí en las palabras de Gohan, sospechaba que él sabía algo más de lo que decía públicamente, estando dispuesto a golpearlo para sacarle la verdad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien detuvo su brazo torciendo lo hacia atrás muy violentamente, al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que era nada menos que la castaña, quien lo amenazaba con la mirada

\- ¿Que estás haciendo a que Hiroko? - Grita molesto el rubio intentando en vano zafarse del agarre de Kumiko

\- Estabas a punto de golpear a Gohan, y si no quieres que te saque el brazo, será mejor que te disculpes - Manifiesta la castaña mientras Shamper creía que solo alardeaba, Gohan estaba seguro de que la miraba de Kumiko denotaba que hablaba enserio cosa que lo asustaba

\- Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes - Dice el rubio mostrando signos de dolor " que rayos le pasa a esta loca, es como intentar mover una montaña no se mueve ni un milímetro"

\- Estas tentando a tu suerte - Comenta Kumiko con una sonrisa arrogante que Gohan nunca había visto en ella pero reconoció que era la misma de la que tenía Vegeta en su tiempo

\- Muy bien haré lo que tú digas, lo siento, ya lo dije ahora suéltame ya hice lo que me dijiste - Suplica el rubio pero al contrario de lo que creía el, la chica aun no lo soltaba al contrario aumentaba la presión del brazo

\- Sé que puedes hacer mejor - Dice la castaña disfrutando en momento sin escuchar al rubio que realmente sufría por su brazo

\- Kumiko suficiente - Ordena Gohan sintiendo que era momento de terminar de una vez antes de que la situación se saliera aún más de control - Kumiko, detente de una vez, esto no es necesario - dice Gohan tomando la muñeca de la Saiyajin

Solo con ese movimiento del Semisaiyajin la chica Saiyajin logro entrar en razón, dando se cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo soltando de inmediato el agarre que tenía sobre Shamper


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Wakame en japon es un tipo de alga comestible usada para ensaladas**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: ****Conspiración**

Gohan no entendía lo que le pasaba a Kumiko luego de haberlo "salvado" de Shamper , la actitud de esta cambio radicalmente por unos minutos, el pelinegro podía observar como la chica saiyajin disfrutaba infringiéndole dolor a su oponente, podía ver en su rostro el mismo semblante que tenía su tío Raditz y Vegeta la primera vez que ambos estuvieron en la tierra, cosa que no le gustaba nada , mientras tanto Shamper quien aún se encontraba en la escuela, se sentía frustrado jamás nadie lo había humillado tanto como lo había hecho Kumiko, pero también estaba harto de Gohan quien para él le había quitado la atención de la justiciera adolescente

\- Gohan eres un miserable te escudas con tu prima - alega furioso el rubio entre los pasillos de la escuela

\- Debes agradecer que saliste con ambos brazos - comenta una voz femenina del otro lado del pasillo

\- Tu qué quieres aquí, vienes a burlarte de mí, como los otros - demanda Shamper aun molesto por la situación viendo como la chica sonreía

\- Jamás me burlaría de alguien tan patético como tú - Declara Wakame provocando la ira del rubio quien lanza un puñetazo pero este es detenido por la mano de la peliazul - Sabes siempre eh creído que la benevolencia es para los débiles - comenta antes de romper le los huesos de la mano

\- aaaahh estás loca porque hiciste eso - grita adolorido el rubio tomando se la mano

\- Eres débil es por eso que Videl no te quiere a su lado- dice la ojinegra con una sonrisa perversa comenzando a manipular la mente de Shamper - Gohan es el gran Saiyaman Y el guerrero dorado es un extraterrestre -

\- ¿De que estás hablando? - pregunta aún confundido por la fractura que tenía en los huesos de su mano

\- Que la única forma de que Videl te amé es que te vuelvas más fuerte que Son Gohan - explica Wakame sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja - abre la caja y tu vida cambiará

\- Como es que abrir una simple caja cambiara mi vida -

\- Si abres esa caja te ofrezco poder ilimitado para hacer lo que tu meses, tus sueños más profundos todo será tuyo... tendrás a Videl

Aunque Shamper no estaba seguro si realmente podía confiar en la chica peliazul luego de que esta le romperle la mano , pero aun así creía en sus palabras ya que era lo que él también pensaba , deseaba poder para vengarse de Gohan y que Videl se fijara en él , decidió abrir la pequeña caja negra que tenía un símbolo de un demonio en la pata , de esta salió un espeso humo negro el cual cubrió toda la escuela en tan solo unos segundos , mientras tanto en el palacio de Kamisama se encontraba Picolo quien había interrumpido su entrenamiento al sentir una extraña perturbación en la tierra

\- Siempre me eh preguntado cómo es que logras ver las cosas desde tan alto - Comenta Wakame quien se encontraba detrás de Picolo

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? y ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? - Pregunta sorprendido el Namek al ver la presencia de un intruso

\- Pues soy Wakame hija de Garlk Jr, creías que Son Goku era el único que conoce la teletrasportacion - responde la peliazul quien tenía las manos en la espalda

\- eres la hija de Garlk Jr, acaso vienés a cobrar venganza - Pregunta Picolo tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible " esta chica no emite ki maligno como es eso posible"

\- Te equivocas no hago esto por vengar a mi padre - responde Wakame aprendiendo al Namek

\- entonces ¿porque estás aquí?- Pregunta Picolo sin entender el verdadero propósito de la chica en el templo de Kamisama

\- Mi padre era un idiota por quedarse encerrado en la zona de la muerte, si yo hubiese quedada encerrada en ella él no me habría sacado de ese lugar, así que yo no lo haré - explica la hija de Garlk Jr mientras Picolo aún no entendía - pero bueno estoy aquí para tener éxito donde mi padre fracaso... aah así y también a matar a Gohan

\- Enserio tienes la misma tonta idea de que podrás gobernar la tierra como lo creía tu padre -

\- Y tú en verdad creías que vendría hasta aquí sin tener un plan - dice la peliazul con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro - ¿porque crees que tengo las manos en mi espalda? , no es por mera diversión

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -

\- Desde que llegue eh soltado la neblina aqua sin que te dieras cuenta. Solo te distraje para que todo saliera de acuerdo a mi plan - Explica Wakame mientras muestra una pequeña caja negra que hace unos momentos Shamper abrió - Esta cajita contiene lo que queda de la neblina aqua solo un mortal puede abrirlo siempre y cuando sea su voluntad , por suerte encontré un tonto para abrirla

Paralelamente de lo que ocurría en la plataforma celeste en las montañas Paoz , Gohan y Kumiko había llegado finalmente a casa , ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra en el trascurso del viaje , la castaña había perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo mientras detenía al rubio y ahora se sentía sumamente apenada por su comportamiento anterior , desde que salió del trance de la alabarda Kenkon sentía que aún había oscuridad en lo más profundo de su alma , por otra parte Gohan solo quería darle espacio para que ella misma resolviera sus dudas , aunque no era lo que Kumiko necesitaba en ese momento

\- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió? - Pregunta Kumiko antes de abrir la puerta de la casa sintiendo se incomoda por el silencio del pelinegro

\- No estoy enojado... solo sorprendido de cómo te comportaste casi parecías... - Dice Gohan tratando de no sonar tan duro pero no encontraba la palabra adecuada

\- Disfrutarlo, creo que por un momento si - Comenta la castaña confundida - Si no me hubieras detenido no sé qué habría pasado

\- Antes no eras de ese modo, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? - Pregunta el hijo de Goku

\- Sé que Videl no te contó todo lo que sucedió cuando estabas dentro del Leviatán - Comienza a explicar la guerrera saiyajin del incidente con la alabarda - Durante la batalla con Dartz logre arrebatar le la alabarda Kenkon, pero cuando intente usarla ella me corrompió con energía maligna, me volví tan mala como el miserable de Dartz

\- Creo que esa parte de la historia no debieron omitirla - Dice el pelinegro molesto por haberle ocultado algo tan importante

\- A pesar de que me libre de esa oscuridad aun ciento latente la influencia de Dartz en mi - expresa Kumiko cerrando sus ojos sintiéndose insegura de ella misma - la oscuridad me consume

\- Si lo que dices es verdad podemos eliminar esa oscuridad que aún queda en ti - comenta Gohan teniendo una idea de cómo ayudar a la castaña

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?, ¿existe algo para eliminar mi oscuridad? - Pregunta esperanzada la saiyajin mientras toma de los hombros a Gohan

\- Claro en el palacio de Kamisama existe un agua que puede purificar ese tipo de oscuridad - Responde el gran Saiyaman recordando la pelea que tuvo contra Garlk Jr hace más de 10 años

\- Entonces que hacemos aqui vamos por esa agua - Dice kumiko muy emocionada comenzando a levitar esperando que lo que decia Gohan resultara en ella


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: El regreso del planeta de la oscuridad Part 1**

Gohan y Kumiko se dirigían hacia el templo sagrado para poder usar el agua ultra sagrada en la joven saiyajin , el pelinegro tenía la idea de que sí que aún quedaba algo de la oscuridad de la alabarda de Dartz en el alma de Kumiko el agua sagrada lo eliminaría , aunque ambos ignoraba que la neblina aqua está invadiendo gran parte de la tierra convirtiendo a la población en esbirros de Wakame , pero al volar sobre las nubes ambos no fueron afectados por la neblina oscura que la hija de Garlk Jr había lanzado al mundo , una vez que ambos habían llegado al templo sagrado no lograron encontrar a nadie que los recibiera cosa que Gohan de inmediatamente encontró sospechoso

\- Que lugar tan curioso, no sé porque no había venido antes aquí - Comenta Kumiko mirando por los alrededores del templo

\- Es muy extraño cada vez que vengo aquí, el señor Picolo o Dende me reciben pero pareciera que no hubiese nadie - Dice Gohan comenzando a sentir un mal presentimiento

\- Y eso que aún no has visto nada - Susurra una voz femenina que provenía del interior del palacio de Kamisama

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué paso con Dende y los demás? - Pregunta Gohan mostrando se desafiante comenzando a sentir un ki maligno

\- Porque tan alterado querido Gohan, aún no ha comenzado la fiesta - Vocifera Wakame con una sonría perversa saliendo de la oscuridad sorprendiendo a Gohan - Tus amigos están bien y pronto estará aquí, solo que aún deben reunir para mí las esferas del dragón

\- ¿Wakame? , ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - Pregunta desconcertado el destructor del androide Perfecto mirando a la chica que hace unas horas le pedía ayuda

\- Quieres saber lo que pretendo , pues cosas simples como conquistar a este mundo y volverme inmortal - Explica La hija de Garlk Jr avanzando a donde se encontraba el pelinegro - Ah y también asesinarte si me queda el tiempo , pero veras que todo se puede realizar en solo un día

\- Ella no es humana Gohan, Ni siquiera Dartz emanaba tanta oscuridad como esta chica - Comenta la guerrera Saiyajin sintiendo la perverso ki de la muchacha

\- Creo que te eh subestimado muchacha , Es verdad no soy terrícola soy la hija de Garlk Jr - Revela Wakame mientras el color de su piel cambia de rosado a celeste turquesa - Pero no eh venido para vengar a mi padre , estoy aquí para ser la soberana demoníaca más grande que exista

\- Y crees que te dejaremos hacer eso - alega Kumiko casi gruñendo " esta chica es muy parecida a Dartz pero su esencia es más oscura

\- Francamente no creemos eso - dice Wakame desconcertando al pelinegro con aquella frase, aunque no tuve que esperar mucho para comprehender a lo que esta se refería

\- ¿creemos? - pregunta Gohan confundido "que quiere decir con eso acaso tendrá secuaces como los tenía su padre"

\- Al parecer tu ingenuidad no era fingida - manifiesta Shamper saliendo del umbral del templo desconcertando a Gohan y Kumiko quienes no esperaban tal cosa - sorprendido de verme gran Saiyaman o prefieres guerrero dorado

\- Shamper, ¿que se supone que estás haciendo con Wakame? - inquiere Gohan impactado por lo que ocurría

\- Le ofrecí algo que nadie más puede. Por qué no le muestras de lo que estoy hablando -

Con la orden de Wakame el rubio obedeció , concentrando la nueva energía oscura que la hija de Garlk Jr le había dado , comenzando a trasformar su cuerpo aumentando su masa muscular a un nivel comparable al de Broly midiendo más de 2 metros de altura ( Músculos no confundir con fuerza ) cambiando su color de cabello de rubio a rojo , asombrando a Gohan y Kumiko por la nueva apariencia que Wakame le había dado a Shamper , con el simple capricho de ver a qué punto Gohan estaba dispuesto a defender la tierra si era capaz de acabar con el rubio deseoso de poder , deseaba destruir al pelinegro tanto física como mentalmente

\- Le ofrecí poder con el cual asesinar al Semisaiyajin más fuerte de este mundo - Explica la chica demonio con una risa perversa -

\- Que te parece mi nueva apariencia Gohan, esta vez tendremos una batalla de verdad - Manifiesta Dark Shamper juntando sus manos haciendo las tronar deseo de tener un combate

\- Estas loco no vez que Wakame te está usando como peón en su juego, que cuando no le sea útil acabara contigo - Alega el pelinegro dando se cuenta de cuales eran la intenciones de la demonio

\- Shamper puedes matar a la chica Saiyajin y hacer lo que quieras con Gohan pero yo tendré el privilegio de arrebatar le su existencia - Ordena Wakame dando media vuelta para volver a entrar al palacio de Dios " estoy tan cerca de la inmortalidad que casi puedo saborearla"

\- Sera todo un placer cumplir sus órdenes mi señora - dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

\- Con que será de esta manera - declara Gohan para luego mirar en dirección a Kumiko - encarga te de Wakame, yo intentaré que Shamper entre en razón

\- Lo que tú digas - obedece la castaña saliendo corriendo en busca de la demonio, pasando por a lado del pelirrojo sin que este le hiciera nada

Gohan no tenía intención de pelear con Shamper , pero sabía que la única forma de que el rubio comprendiera que estaba en un error seria complacerlo con una batalla , por otro lado Kumiko entro a lo más profundo del templo de Kamisama , pero por más que corría no podía encontrar rastro de la chica dominio a pesar de que podía sentir su presencia en el lugar , era como si estuviera al frente pero al mismo tiempo no, hasta que luego de bajar por una larga escalera la encontró con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fría

\- Debo decir que no me esperaba tu visita, solo esperaba a Son Gohan - Manifiesta Wakame mirando fijamente a la castaña " ese idiota no me obedeció no importa esta chica no es ningún obstáculo para mi

\- No sé quién seas, pero no te dejare cumplir tu objetivo - amenaza Kumiko entrando posición de ataque " hace 4 meses que no uso el ta ki Tamoye, espero que pueda utilizarlo sin perder la razón, aunque solo será como último recurso

\- En verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra la más grande demonio que jamás ha existido - Pregunta la hija de Garlk Jr mientras sonríe diabólicamente

\- Sé que puedo vencerte - responde la guerrera saiyajin muy segura " sé que puedo con ella sin usar mi ta ki Tamoye, pero siento un mal presentimiento

\- Aunque seas saiyajin no eres rival para un demonio de alto nivel - aclara Wakame con mucho orgullo

\- No lo sabremos mientras no luchemos - dice la castaña con una media sonrisa muy segura de su fuerza

\- Quien dijo que sería yo con quien lucharías - manifiesta la pelinegra dejando confundida a Kumiko por aquel comentario

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - inquiere Kumiko frunciendo el ceño sin comprender a lo que su oponente se refería

\- Te mostrare de lo que hablo niña saiyajin

Responde la demonio haciendo chasquear sus dedos , para en ese momento aparecieran Goku y Vegeta quienes destruyeron una pared en su entrada , los cuales ahora estaban bajo la influencia de la neblina aqua de Wakame , acto que sorprendió a la castaña ya que sabía que ambos guerreros eran muy superiores a ella que incluso por separado le resultaría imposible de vencer , en ese momento se reprochaba mentalmente de no haber tenido con ella la alabarda Kenkon, al menos con eso habría tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre su enemigo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: El regreso del planeta de la oscuridad Parte 2**

\- Te mostrare de lo que hablo niña saiyajin -

Responde la demonio haciendo chasquear sus dedos , para en ese momento aparecieran Goku y Vegeta quienes destruyeron una pared en su entrada , los cuales ahora estaban bajo la influencia de la neblina aqua de Wakame , acto que sorprendió a la castaña ya que sabia que ambos guerreros eran muy superiores a ella que incluso por separado le resultaría imposible de vencer , en ese momento se reprochaba mentalmente de no haber tenido con ella la alabarda Kenkon, al menos con eso habría tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre su enemigo. Por otro lado Shamper estaba comenzando a pelear contra Gohan , ambos intercambiaban golpes de patadas y puñetazos simultáneamente sin la necesidad de bloquear el golpe del otro

\- Esto no nos llevara a nada , que no lo ves - Grita Gohan tratando de convencer al ex rubio

\- Lo único que veo es que nuevamente huyes de una pelea - Dice Shamper con una sonrisa arrogante sintiendose ganador de la pelea - El poder lo es todo , los poderosos gobernaran la tierra

\- Estas cometiendo una locura , Wakame jamas dominara este mundo - expresa el pelinegro " Si esto sigue asi no me dará mas opción que derribar lo o matarlo

\- Jamas eh estado mas claro en mi vida , wakame traerá de vuelta el planeta de la oscuridad nuevamente - Comenta el esbirro de la hija de Garlkj jr sorprendiendo a su oponente por aquel comentario

\- Es imposible el planeta de la oscuridad fue destruido hace mucho - Expresa Gohan dando se cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaba todo

\- Wakame lo hara posible con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón - Explica Shamper lanzando se al ataque nuevamente - Y no existe nadie que la pueda detener

\- Todo esto es absurdo , aunque tengas esa apariencia no me podrás ganar ganar - Alega el hijo de Goku esquivando con un dejo de dificultad " que sucede mi cuerpo se sienta mas pesado , acaso me estoy cansando o ..."

\- Que sucede Gohan , acaso te esta costando trabajo moverte , creo que deberias acabar conmigo antes que sea tarde - se Burla el ex rubio desconcertando al guerrero dorado

Aunque muy tarde Gohan se había dado cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo decía , efectivamente le estaba costando trabajo moverse , a pesar de que aun no estaba luchan ni a la mitad de su capacidad , su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a parelizarse por alguna razón . Entretanto en lo mas profundo del universo a dos galaxias de la tierra , se encontraba una gran flota de naves de ataque , las cuales pertenecían al ultimo demonio del frio existente , Froth hijo de Freezer quien estaba en la caza de los Saiyajin restante que aun quedaban en el universo , luego de que Kumiko se escapara de sus manos este se encontraba furioso , sintiendo que la Saiyajin se había burlado de el y no estaba dispuesto a ser superado en cualquier aspecto por ninguna raza ni mucho menos por un Saiyajin

\- ¿Aun no saben nada de ella? - Pregunta el demonio del frio molesto desde su trono flotante asustando a su personal

\- Señor tenemos información que la nave de la Saiyajin aterrizo en el mismo planeta donde ahora habita el príncipe Vegeta - Informa un extraterrestre azulado muy parecido al difunto Pui Pui

\- Esa es una información muy interesante - Susurra Froth sonriendo sintiendo que la venganza estaba muy cerca " Podre acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe " - Fijen rumbo a ese planeta

\- Mi Señor Froth , ¿porque tiene que ir usted personalmente acabar con esos simios? - Pregunta otro soldado de aspecto que era similar a un cocodrilo

\- Esos monos deben morir por mi mano , se arrepentirán de la osadía que cometieron - Responde molesto cerrando su puño el nuevo lider de la raza de frio " Yo no le temo a esa absurda leyenda del super Saiyajin esos monos son débiles en comparación conmigo "

\- Lord Froth llegaremos dentro de un mes al planeta tierra - anuncia uno de sus soldados revisado la consola de mando

\- Perfecto les eh dado un mes mas de vida , voy a dormir despierten me cuando lleguemos - dice Froth levantándose de su trono para retirarse de la sala de mando - voy a prepararles unos fuegos artificiales que jamas olvidaran

Mientras tanto en la tierra Kumiko estaba intentando defenderse inútilmente de los golpes combinados de Goku y Vegeta quienes estaba bajo la influencia de Wakame , Kumiko no tenia intenciones de rendirse , no por su orgullo de guerrera Saiyajin sino que no podía de caer mientras Videl entrenaba arduamente , no podía permitir que la tierra fuera gobernada por la demonio, deseaba enfrentarse nuevamente contra la ojiazul , ver con sus propios ojos cuales seria los avances de tener un verdadero maestro

\- Suficiente , traigan la ante mi - ordena Wakame deteniendo la golpiza que estaba sufriendo la castaña- Esto no tiene que ser de este modo , si te a rodillas y juras lealtad ... Ya veremos que pasa

\- Prefiero que me sigan pateando antes que eso - responde Kumiko sin ninguna duda provocando la frustración de la demonio

\- Esos es lo que quieres , tu mundo se caerá a pedazos , es tu último oportunidad - ofrece la hija de Garlk jr como último ultimátum trando de humillar lo mas posible a Kumiko

\- Eres patética tu ni podrías con un bebé y destruirás el mundo , solo le ordenas a tus marionetas que hacer - aclara la castaña escupiendo su sangre en el rostro de Wakame

\- Eso crees - dice la pelinegra limpiando la sangre de su cara - ustedes dos hagan lo que les orden , la segunda fase de plan

Orden la malvada demonio mientras Goku y Vegeta desaparecen del lugar , Kumiko quien se encontraba muy lastimada no entendía lo que ocurría , aunque algo era seguro fuera lo que fuera no seria nada bueno , de un momento a otro vio oscurecer el cielo , había escuchado acerca de las esferas del dragón varias veces durante la cena con la familia son y la capacidad de estas de conceder cualquier deseo , en un momento a otro un planeta rojo apareció en el cielo y Wakame comenzó a reír en forma malévola

\- ¿Que demonios es esa cosa? - Pregunta la Saiyajin sin entender lo que ocurria o porque la risa de la demonio

\- Eso querida saiyajin es el planeta de la oscuridad - responde Wakame " la inmortalidad es finalmente mía , es hora de terminar este juego "

\- ¿Y para que lo trajiste? , ¿que ganas tu con eso? -

\- El planeta de la oscuridad les da mas fuerza a los demonios - responde Wakame mientras comienza a trasformarse aumentando su tamaño y fuerza , cambiando de color de piel volviéndose un rojo intenso - Ahora voy a acabar contigo personalmente

* * *

**_Algún comentario o sugerencia hasta ahora_**

_**Gohan esta comenzando a perder terreno frente a Dark Shamper y kumiko esta muy lastimada para enfrentarse a Wakame que ahora es inmortal y alcanzado el maximo poder de un demonio**_

_**Que podran hacer ambos para detener a **_**_ultimate Wakame_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 19 : El Agua ultra sagrada**

Orden la malvada demonio mientras Goku y Vegeta desaparecen del lugar , Kumiko quien se encontraba muy lastimada no entendía lo que ocurría , aunque algo era seguro fuera lo que fuera no sería nada bueno , de un momento a otro vio oscurecer el cielo , había escuchado acerca de las esferas del dragón varias veces durante la cena con la familia son y la capacidad de estas de conceder cualquier deseo , en un momento a otro un planeta rojo apareció en el cielo y Wakame comenzó a reír en forma malévola

\- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? - Pregunta la Saiyajin sin entender lo que ocurría o porque la risa de la demonio

\- Eso querida saiyajin es el planeta de la oscuridad - responde Wakame " la inmortalidad es finalmente mía, es hora de terminar este juego"

\- ¿Y para que lo trajiste?, ¿que ganas tú con eso? -

\- El planeta de la oscuridad les da más fuerza a los demonios - responde Wakame mientras comienza a transformarse aumentando su tamaño y fuerza , cambiando de color de piel volviéndose un rojo intenso - Ahora voy a acabar contigo personalmente -

Finalmente Wakame había obtenido lo que deseaba la inmortalidad y traer de vuelta al planeta de la oscuridad, había controlado a la mayoría de los guerreros que se opusieron a su padre, aunque Kumiko no tenía suficiente fuerza como para sostener una batalla contra la hija de Garlk Jr, quien poseía una fuerza comparable como la de un súper Saiyajin ordinario, estaba dispuesta a intentar usar nuevamente el ta ki Tamoye después de 4 meses sin usarlo

\- ¿A donde se fueron tus fuerzas niña Saiyajin? - Pregunta sarcásticamente Wakame golpeando en el estómago a su adversaria quien cae al suelo por el dolor - Aun puedes suplicar por una muerte rápida

\- Cállate de una vez - Grita furiosa la castaña mientras un aura oscura y maligna rodea su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la chica demonio

\- Que es lo que le pasa... al parecer la neblina aqua del ambiente hace florecer la oscuridad de tu interior - Informa Wakame analizando la situación

\- Te dije que cerraras la boca - Alega Kumiko levantando se del suelo " esta sensación es la misma que cuando la alabarda me controlo, debe resistir a la oscuridad"

\- La oscuridad en ti es gran pronto te dominara y cuando eso suceda serás mi subordinada para siempre - Dice la demonio inmortal provocando el florecimiento de las inseguridades de la saiyajin

\- Es mentira, yo controlo mi oscuridad, ella no me controla a mí - manifiesta la saiyajin tratando de mantener el control

La hija de Garlk Jr estaba jugando un juego mental provocando que su oponente se deslateralizara psíquicamente , estaba tan confiada de su victoria que seguiría torturando a Kumiko tanto física como mentalmente , ya que la Saiyajin estaba luchando para controlarse y no ser nuevamente dominada por su lado maligno , pero de un momento a otro de la nada un rayo de energía atravesó el pecho de Wakame , tomando por sorpresa a la demonio quien no se lo esperaba ya que pensaba que Kumiko era la única que se encontraba en esa parte del palacio , aunque como ser inmortal que era no la preocupo demasiado ya que su cuerpo se regenero

\- Si no fuera inmortal eso me habría eliminado de seguro - Comenta la chica demonio comenzando a reír malévolamente - Pero me gustaría saber ¿quién mas no fue afectado por mi neblina aqua?

\- Y a mí me gustaría saber ¿quién demonios eres tu? - Pregunta una chica Ojiazul quien baja por las escaleras entrando a la escena sorprendiendo a Kumiko

\- Videl, volviste eso significa que... - Dice la castaña al verla y recordar la promesa que ambas hicieron

\- Me volví más fuerte, disculpa la demora, pero no lograba encontrar el agua ultra sagrada, estaba muy escondida - Responde la pelinegra sacando la botella con el agua mágica

\- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? , ¡es imposible! , !una simple humana no pudo destruir mi plan¡ - Grita Wakame furiosa dando se cuenta de que el agua ultra sagrada se estaba desplegando por el mundo eliminado la neblina aqua

\- Pues lo que oyes tu plan se esfumado de la misma manera que esa cosa morada - Comenta Videl provocando la verdadera ira de la demonio - Tu poder no se compara con el mío, incluso Kumiko usando el máximo te habría sobrepasado -

\- ¡Esto se acabó!,¡ si este mundo no es mi no será de nadie! - Alega Wakame aumentando su fuerza al máximo - Zona de la muerte -

Wakame estaba realmente furiosa al ver que su plan de dominación mundial se estaba saliendo de control. Toda esa frustración que tenía la estaban haciendo perder la razón aumentando su fuerza de manera desproporcionada, un fracaso no era aceptable para ella comenzando a utilizar peligrosa técnica de la zona de la muerte, por otra parte Gohan quien aunque le costaba trabajo moverse no recibía demasiado castigo de parte de su oponente, El pelinegro tenia pensando usar una nueva estrategia para poder ganar

\- Me rindo - expresa el Semisaiyajin descolocando a Shamper quien no esperaba aquello

\- Como que te das por vencido, esto no es un juego - alega molesto el subordinado de Wakame tomando por el cuello del traje de Gohan - a que juegas

\- No puedo moverme tu ganas, eso te dará el amor de Videl - responde el pelinegro haciendo reflexionar al ex rubio - Te sientes mejor ahora

\- Claro que no... Digo si ... Cierra la boca solo haces que me confunda - comenta el pelirrojo comenzando a dudar

\- Crees que ser invencible y poderoso harás que ella te amé - dice Gohan mientras comienza sentir nuevamente su cuerpo " es la zona de la muerte, Kumiko forzó a que ella utilizara esa técnica, significa que está ganando " - Esto es lo que realmente quieres, un mundo sumergido en tinieblas, todos siendo esclavos de Wakame

\- Que es lo que eh hecho - Susurra Shamper dando se cuenta de su error soltando a Gohan - Yo no quería nada de esto, debe remediar mi error

\- Si deseas solucionar tus equivocaciones, comienza con beber esto - Comenta Picolo llegando a la escena sosteniendo el agua sagrada " esas dos mocosa están realizando un gran trabajo, aunque me impresiona lo fuerte que sea vuelto esa terrícola"

Poco a poco la zona de la muerte se volvía más grande atrayendo al palacio de Kamisama, la pelinegra sabía que si no detenía pronto a Wakame sería muy tarde para todos, pero la inmortalidad del demonio era un impedimento para derrotarla de una vez. Sabía que la única forma de vencer seria utilizando toda su fuerza en un solo ataque, para tomarla desprevenida

\- Kumiko necesito que me ayudes - dice Videl entregando una semilla del ermitaño a la joven saiyajin mientras un aura azulada cubre se cuerpo

\- Ta ki Tamoye, tú también puedes es genial, cumpliste tu promesa - comenta la castaña al sentir el poder que emanaba la Ojiazul - Podemos tener nuestro combate

\- No creo que sea el momento adecuado para discutir eso - manifiesta la justiciera adolescente con una media sonrisa en su rostro - Cuando derrotemos a esta bruja tendremos nuestro combate

\- Es genial , es hora de terminar es todo - expresa Kumiko ya recuperada luego de comer la semilla de ermitaño, accediendo al ta ki Tamoye para ayudar a la pelinegra

Ambas ya guerreras que estaban usando el ta ki Tamoye concentraron su poder en una sola ráfaga de ki, la cual sobrepaso la fuerza de Wakame haciendo la perder el equilibrio siendo succionada al interior de la zona de la muerte, una vez que se ocuparon de destruir nuevamente el planeta de la oscuridad, Kumiko deseaba tener en esos momentos su revancha, aunque tuvo que esperar un día más por decisión de Videl quien deseaba ir a ver a su padre

\- Espera un día más Kumiko, te prometo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa - Susurra Videl quien volaba en dirección a Cuidad Satan

* * *

**El proximo capitulo Videl vs kumiko revancha **

**Quien ganara comenten **

**Avance del próximo capitulo **

**\- ¿Estas preparada Videl? - Pregunta la castaña mientras un aura azulada cubría el contorno de su cuerpo**

**\- Lo estoy desde que termine mi entrenamiento hace unos dias - Responde muy segura Videl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Videl vs Kumiko La Revancha**

Luego de la derrota de Wakame y del planeta de la oscuridad ,tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y todo el mundo estaba regresando a la normalidad gracias al agua ultra sagrada , la Ojiazul se dirigía hacia la montaña Paoz donde tendría finalmente su tan anhelada revancha , al igual que la hija de Mr. Satan , Kumiko estaba realmente ansiosa de poder lucha contra la pelinegra , desde que ambas se prometieron luchar en el futuro , aquel día que Videl se fue para entrenar el Ta ki Tamoye , la chica Saiyajin añoraba que sucediera para poder medirse con ella , finalmente ambas se encontraban cara a cara listas para medir su fuerza

\- ¿Estas preparada Videl? - Pregunta la castaña mientras un aura azulada cubría el contorno de su cuerpo

\- Lo estoy desde que termine mi entrenamiento hace unos días - Responde muy segura Videl

\- Esto no lo hago por Gohan, lo hago porque siento que tu poder aumentado radicalmente - comenta la chica Saiyajin " aun no realiza el Ta ki Tamoye pero puedo sentir su poder que me amenaza, que es lo que sucede"

\- Lo mismo digo - expresa la justiciera adolescente mientras el aura plateada rodea su cuerpo - Esto es solo por diversión, pero no significa que no lucharemos enserio

\- Esto de acuerdo, una promesa es una promesa, creo que se dice así -

\- Espero que seas mejor luchando que hablando -

Ambas guerreras se disparan al mismo tiempo a tacar usando sus puños, golpeando se simultáneamente el rostro de su rival, aunque ninguna de las dos parecía tener intención de esquivar los reiterados ataques de cada una, tras 5 minutos de lanzar y recibir patadas y puñetazos ambas se separaron unos metros pero sin bajar el nivel de poder y la intensidad de sus miradas

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos últimos 4 meses - declara la castaña " esto es demasiado divertido mi corazón palpita de emoción, quiero ver sus límites"

\- Fue muy duro el entrenamiento pero valió la pena - comenta la Ojiazul mientras sonríe y el viento mueve su cabello - porque no terminamos el calentamiento -

\- Creí que íbamos a seguir un poco más - Dice Kumiko un poco decepcionada quien deseaba prolongar un poco mas su pelea no porque subestimara a su oponente sino porque disfrutaba la lucha

\- Quiero mostrarte mi progreso lo más rápido posible - Comenta la Ojiazul aumentando su poder " Si deseo ganar debo ir con todo desde el principio"

\- Como tú quieras niña terrícola - Grita la guerrera saiyajin cerrando su puño concentrando su poder en el - Fuerza dragón

Grita Kumiko mientras de su brazo sale un gigantesco dragón de energía pura ( muy parecido al puño del dragón de Goku pero este era azul y no concentraba todo el ki del usuario ) , que se dirigía hacia Videl quien desvía el ataque usando sus dos palmas , que giran en forma circular pero en distintas direcciones desintegrando la fuerza dragón , pero el ataque era una simple distracción para tener más tiempo de acercarse sin que ella lo previera y conectar un puñetazo en el estómago que la arroja hacia una pequeña montaña la cual es destruida

\- Maldición entrene muy duro para esto y ahora me derrotara con un solo golpe - Dice la Ojiazul tratando de pararse de entre los escombros pero le resulta muy difícil - a quien engaño solo soy una simple terrícola, todo esto fue inútil

**Flashback**

Luego de aceptar la oferta del anciano kaio Shin de entrenar con uno de los mejores maestros del Ta ki Tamoye de nombre konjaku**,** de la galaxia sur en un pequeño planeta donde la gravedad era muy parecía a la de la tierra, pero las temperaturas mínimas y máximas eran muy diferentes

\- Para comenzar tu entrenamiento deberás ser como el agua adecuarte en cualquier ambiente - Explica konjaku un ser extraterrestre de piel color naranja de cabello marrón de ojos color rojo de estatura 1 95 - Luego buscaremos el control de tu yin y yang, el del ki y finalmente del universo

\- ¿Usted cree que pueda superar a Kumiko? - Pregunta curiosa Videl mientras una gota de sudor cae por su rostro por el calor que daba en ese planeta que en tiempo normal era de 50 grados

\- No te haré falsas ilusiones, su poder base es superior al tuyo, cuando lo use te superara -

\- Entiendo - dice un poco decepcionada bajando la cabeza

\- Pero no dije que fuera imposible - comenta el castaño con una media sonría

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Pregunta la Ojiazul a su maestro

\- Su ventaja como saiyajin es su abrumador poder casi ilimitado, pero al mismo tiempo eso es una desventaja, ella no podrá dominar al máximo esa técnica, si tú lo logras sobrepasaras su fuerza

\- Entiendo ¿pero cómo puede usar al máximo Ta ki Tamoye él? -

\- Cuando llegue el momento usaras tu determinación y tu control para usar el Ta ki Tamoye al máximo será tu detenga superaras su fuerza, eres la segunda humana después de Dartz que muestra signos de control, si te das por vencida tu poder se perderá

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**No lucho por orgullo, no lucho por venganza, lo hago porque deseo luchar, porque es lo que más me apasiona en esta vida - susurra la Ojiazul mientras su poder se acrecentaba

Tal cual como había pasado en el entrenamiento con konjaku , la Ojiazul estaba llegando a la máxima expresión del Ta ki Tamoye , una vez más estaba en armonía ella con el universo obteniendo un poder que para ella seria inalcanzable, poco a poco su cuerpo se volvió plateado fuego su cuerpo se estaba volviendo energía pura , comenzando brillar como si fuera una estrella más del firmamento , destruyendo todas las rocas a su alrededor levantándose dispuesta a continuar con su pelea , Kumiko al verla estaba tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción

\- Veo que desea continuar nuestro combate - comenta Kumiko viendo como la Ojiazul se levanta de entre los escombro " Como es posible su poder se ha duplicado es como Goten cuando me mostró el súper Saiyajin"

\- Ahora veremos quien domina mejor el Ta ki Tamoye - Grita Videl usando su nuevo poder para atacar a Kumiko con puñetazo que esta para con sus dos manos con mucha dificultad retrocediendo varios metros arrastrando tierra

\- Debo confesar que esperaba más que esto con ese nueva apariencia - Dice la chica Saiyajin " existe una gran diferencia en nuestros poderes no debería poder detener este golpe... a menos... que eso fuera lo que ella quisiera"

\- Eso crees Kumiko, Impacto profundo -Grita la Ojiazul

mientras toda su aura sale de su cuerpo convirtiendo se en un fuego gris y envuelve a Kumiko , momento que utiliza la Ojiazul para golpearla con una serie de patadas y puñetazos , la Saiyajin había sido enormemente dañada luego de ese repentino ataque que la tomo por sorpresas , intentaba en vano levantarse del suelo para seguir luchando , pero luego de ese poder y la serie de combinaciones estaba realmente debilitada , considerado que ya había sido superada por la pelinegra desplomando se en el lugar

\- Lo siento creo que me deje llevar un poco - Se disculpa Videl ayudando a levantarse a Kumiko del suelo

\- No te preocupes, dijimos que esto sería enserio - Comenta Kumiko mientras de su boca salen pequeños hilos de sangre - Pero dime que ataque fue ese, fue asombroso

\- Concentra toda tu energía y lo vuelve fuego que... por lo visto causa un gran daño - Explica la justiciera adolescente recordando su entrenamiento y primeras combinaciones de ataques con su maestro - Aunque después de usarlo pierdes casi todo tu poder, por eso lo uso como último recurso

\- Por casualidad no tiene alguna semilla del ermitaño, yo olvide traerlas - Pregunta Kumiko que se encontraba bastante herida para caminar

\- Me temo que no – Responde muy agitada Videl quien al igual que la castaña , no le quedaba mas energia

\- Podrías traerme una, seguro Gohan tiene – comenta Kumiko satisfecha luego de haber tenido la pelea que desde hace mucho anhelaba

\- Mejor te llevo con él, yo también necesito una -


	21. Chapter 21

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Este capitulo marca el inicio de la saga de Froth **

**Canción**** del capitulo es llueve por dentro de Luis Fonsi**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Sentimientos olvidados**

A pasado un mes desde la revancha entre Videl y Kumiko donde la pelinegra luego de su arduo entrenamiento logro derrotar a la chica Saiyajin , aunque las cosas entre ellas perecía que no había cambiado mucho , en el fondo ambas se respetaban , Por otra parte Gohan no había tenido oportunidad de hablar y tratar de solucionar las cosas desde su llegada , pero luego de varios días estaba dispuesto a tratar de conversar con la justiciera adolescente quien como cada tarde se disponía a ir a casa en su aeronave , aunque esta pudiera volar usando su traje de Gran Saiyaman woman era mejor que su vida de heroína enmascarada e hija del campeón del mundo estuvieran separadas

¿Qué puedo hacer? llueve por dentro y el corazón me duele y se decae,  
pienso en ti quiero volar y remontar esta tristeza para escaparme.  
Quiero vivir... por siempre junto a ti no importa nada y olvida este silencio que  
se roba mis mañanas libera y acorrala

\- Videl desde tu llegada no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, es casi como si me evitaras - Dice Gohan mientras la Ojiazul quien estaba entrando a su aeronave se detiene al oírlo

\- Es porque no hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros, de hecho no existe un nosotros - Responde la pelinegra dando le la espalda al Semisaiyajin para evitar verlo a los ojos

\- Yo solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes - manifiesta el hijo de son Goku " siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto"

Hoy llueve por dentro, en mí, en mí, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el  
corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro

¿Qué puedo hacer? si tu mirada se clava en mí, luego me arranca el alma...  
no hay adiós solo hay entre tu y yo una distancia que nos separa  
Quiero reir como lo hicimos esa madrugada y poco a poco rescatar el Sol de  
tus mañanas, el viento entre tus alas...

\- ¿Antes de la llegada de Kumiko? o ¿antes de que te dijera que estaba enamorada de ti? - Pregunta sarcásticamente la justiciera adolescente dando se vuelta por primera vez para verlo a los ojos - oh antes de lo del torneo de artes marciales

\- No culpo a Kumiko por lo sucedió, todo lo que pasa fue porque no vi realmente lo que yo quería - Explica Gohan

\- Desde mi ausencia pude reflexionar sobre lo que paso ni Kumiko ni tu tiene la culpa, las cosas pasaron y no existe nada para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes - Dice la Ojiazul recordando que durante su entrenamiento para logran la paz interior tuvo que dejar y aceptar muchos sentimientos

Hoy llueve por dentro, en mí, en mí, atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el  
corazón mientras te pienso cuando tú no estás llueve por dentro

No es imposible amarte lejos, de lejos... pero siento que muero si no te tengo...

Hoy llueve por dentro... atravieso el cielo, por ti se inunda el  
corazón mientras te pienso cuando tu no estás llueve por dentro

\- Estaba confundido pero ahora sé que lo que sentía por Kumiko era un simple deseo, tu eres a la persona a quien amo - revela el pelinegro viendo como por unos segundos Videl abre los ojos al máximo

\- Tu no conoce que significa esa palabra que es lo que amas de mi - Pregunta la Ojiazul frunciendo el ceño mientras Gohan se queda callado por unos segundos - Cuando sepas que es el amor o que es lo que amas de mí , ven a buscarme

Con estas palabras la Ojiazul finalmente decidió irse del lugar , desde su estadía fuera del planeta durante su entrenamiento para lograr un equilibrio de mente y espíritu , había decidido finalmente dejar ir aquel sentimiento que lo unía al pelinegro , o eso era lo que ella creía hasta hace unos momentos , pero no deseaba sufrir nuevamente el mismo sentimiento , por otra parte Gohan permaneció en el mismo lugar sin saber aún que decir , muchas ideas cruzaban su mente pero ninguna era de mucha ayuda , después de un rato decidió irse a su casa con una sensación de derrota y culpa que no sentía desde los juegos de Cell , cuando finalmente llego a casa ya se había hecho de noche

La cena trascurrió normal en casa de los Son. Aunque Gohan no dijo ni una palabra desde su llega casi todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que algo le perturbaba al mayor de los Son, pero sabían que era mejor darle su espacio para que cuando él estuviera listo les dijera que le ocurría, cuando finalmente la hora de dormir había llegado una sensación de miedo azoto en Kumiko subconscientemente sentía la llegada de Froth sus recuerdos la estaban llamando a través de su sueño

\- Debes recordar Kumiko, el está acercando se - Dice un joven pelinegro quien porta una armadura Saiyajin de color azul

\- ¿Quien eres tú?, ¿quien es el que viene? - Pregunta confundida la castaña tratando de acercarse al joven pero mientras más avanza más se aleja

\- Tu sabes quién soy, solo debes recordar, debes recordar lo terrible que es el - Responde el joven

\- Tu eres...eres... porque me cuesta tanto recordar - Alega kumiko tomando su cabeza tratando de descubrir su pasado antes que unos recuerdos lleguen a su mente - Tu eres hokkaido mi hermano, pero que sucedió -

\- Hija tu sabes lo que sucedió debes, advertirles sobre su inminente llegada - Comenta un mujer de cabello largo de lo castaño oscuro portando su armadura saiyajin de color amarillo

Poco a poco todos los recuerdos de kumiko estaba regresando a su mente , pero antes de poder decir algo mas a su familia esta despertó sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol en su cara , aun mareada por el repentino regreso de sus memorias , la castaña sabia que debía advertir a los demas de la pronta llegada del perverso Froth , corrió hacia la habitación de Gohan lo mas rápido posible olvidando que aun estaba en pijama

\- Gohan habré la puerta debo decirte algo importante - Dice kumiko golpeando la puerta aunque Gohan parecía que aun estaba durmiendo y aun estaba de caído por lo de la pelinegra

\- Kumiko es muy temprano para que moleste , aun me queda tiempo para descansar antes ir a clases - responde Gohan desde su cama esperando que con esa respuesta kumiko se fuera

\- Lo recuerdo todo , recupere mi memoria , se quien soy - vocifera mas fuerte la castaña empezando a perder su paciencia - Espera Videl y tu tenían algo... pensando lo bien eso explicaría su mal humor , al menos eso decía mi madre de las chicas , debes hablar con ella es una gran chica

\- Kumiko estas divagando - dice Gohan quien aun no entendía lo que la Saiyajin quería decir

\- Es suficiente - alega la castaña derribando la puerta de la habitación del hijo de Goku - Froth se acerca debemos alertar a los demás , si te concentras puedes sentir su aterrador poder

\- ¿Quien es Froth? - Pregunta el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos tratando de sentir la presencia mas allá de la tierra , cuando la fin pudo sentir un inmenso ki oscuro quien estaba muy cerca de la luna - Su poder es muy grande


	22. Chapter 22

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 22 : La Llegada del Conquistador**

Vegeta y Trunks iban volando a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas Paoz , podían sentir aquel aterrador poder acercando se a cada momento más hacia la tierra , sin saber de quién se trataba lo único que tenían claro era que no tenía buenas intenciones , al poseer aquel poder tan amenazador y que nuevamente debían ruinarse para enfrentar a este nuevo adversario , ya en casa de Goku se pusieron al tanto de los acontecimientos , mientras los demás guerreros Z estaban en alerta sin saber aún que debían hacer , ya que el misterioso enemigo aún no había llegado al planeta y solo Kumiko conocía en carne propia el aterrador poder del hijo de Freezer

\- Mocosa sabes o no quien viene aproximando se a la tierra - grita furioso Vegeta sujetando de los hombros a la chica saiyajin - dilo de una vez

\- Vegeta tranquilízate ella aún está muy desorientada por haber recordado todo - comenta Goku calmando un poco al príncipe saiyajin

\- Eso a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo único que me interesa saber quién es el dueño de ese enorme ki para enfrentarlo y hacerlo polvo - responde Vegeta ansioso de un nuevo combate contra algún enemigo poderoso

\- Él es el hijo de Freezer se llama Froth está buscando la manera de acabar con nosotros los Saiyajines y conquistar este mundo - relata Kumiko sorprendiendo a los dos Saiyajin de raza pura - el asesino a mis padres yo lo haré pagar

\- El hijo de Freezer su ki sobrepasa muy ampliamente al de su padre, ¿tu sabias algo de esto Vegeta? - dice muy sorprendido Goku pero sin dejar aquella calma y serenidad que lo caracteriza

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa Kakaroto yo no tenía idea de que Freezer tuviera un padre ni mucho menos iba saber que ese insecto traidor tuviera un hijo - responde indiferente cruzado de brazos " no importa si es hijo de Freezer o no yo soy más fuerte y lo demostrare derrotando a ese bastardo"

En ese momento el poderoso ki estaba descendiendo cada vez más hacia la tierra , Goku y los demás quienes se encontraban en las montañas Paoz decidieron partir para hacerle frente , pero el ki de Froth se encontraba en Ciudad Satan cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que por lo general los villanos no solía aparecer en ciudades muy pobladas , pero eso ya no importaba ya que su misión era detenerlo antes de que este hiciera algún daño irreparable , aunque Gohan no estuviera pensando en ello sino que nada malo le pasara a la Ojiazul quien de seguro debía estar en la preparatoria

\- ¿Quién de ustedes es el príncipe Vegeta? deseo saber - Pregunta Froth quien al verlos llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraba su nave más precisamente el parque de la ciudad - tengo curiosidad y no suelo ser curioso

\- Yo Soy insecto, tú debes ser el repulsivo hijo de Freezer - responde Vegeta cruzado de brazos mirando a Froth quien tenía una gran parecido con King Cold por el color de su piel

\- Si lo soy, he venido a terminar con su asquerosa existencia, quien de ustedes desea enfrentarse contra mi primero pueden ser todos o uno, por uno - Siguiere el demonio del frio muy confiado de su poder mostrando una sonrisa perversa - por mí no hay ningún problema el resultado final será el mismo

\- Tu despreciable monstruo asesinaste a mi familia, destruiste mi planeta, a mi pueblo y ahora quieres destruir este planeta también, no te lo permitiré maldito infeliz, lo pagaras - Grita la castaña furiosa mientras un aura azulada cubre el contorno de su cuerpo

\- No puede ser... el Ta ki Tamoye., es imposible - Susurra Gohan sorprendido al ver el poder de Kumiko recordando la batalla que sostuvieron con Dartz hace unos meses

\- ¿Que eso? - Pregunta Goku curioso al ver la cara de asombro que tenía su hijo

\- Esa era la habilidad en arte marcial de Dartz, usa la fuerza de la paz y la ira combinada - Explica el pelinegro lo que en su momento Kumiko le había dicho aunque era solo la mitad de lo que realmente era

La guerrera Saiyajin había reunido todo la energía necesaria para hacerle frente al emperador del frio, lanzando se al ataque pero Froth esquivaba cada golpe que esta lanzaba, la chica saiyajin había olvidado las enseñanzas que le había dado Dartz acerca del equilibrio de su ying y su yang, perdiendo su modo Ta ki Tamoye perdiendo gran parte de su agilidad cosa que Froth lo noto golpeando la fuertemente en el estómago arrojando la muy lejos

\- Eso fue bastante inútil y una gran pérdida de fuerza - comenta indiferente Vegeta quien aún seguía con los brazos cruzados esperando el turno de pelear - Kakaroto yo peleare con este insecto, no es necesario tu presencia aquí, conmigo será suficiente -

\- ¿Está seguro de que puedes derrotarlo? , porque si quieres yo lucho primero para que veas que tan fuerte es -

\- No digas estupideces, no necesito a nadie para derrotar ese nivel tan complejo, con el poderoso Súper Vegeta será suficiente - Grita vegeta trasformado se en Súper Saiyajin 2 dispuesto a luchar

\- Papa ¿crees que fue correcto dejar que Vegeta luchara solo? - pregunta Gohan preocupado a su padre por la integridad física del príncipe - sé que es fuerte pero ese sujeto se ve muy confiado -

\- Hijo tu sabes lo orgulloso que es Vegeta después de ver que su poderes no fueron de mucha ayuda contra Buu, él sea frustrado al menos veamos qué tan fuerte es este enemigo

Súper Vegeta se lanza atacar a Froth con una serie de puñetazos y patadas las cuales algunas lograban impactar, mientras Gohan aprovecho la situación para poder ir a ver a Kumiko quien se encontraba inconsciente, la pelea parecía bastante pareja para ambos aunque estuvieran luchando en el aire destruyendo parte de la ciudad con los poderosos ataques que creaban ondas de energía que retumbaban en todas partes

\- Ya me canse de este tonto juego te acabare de un vez por todas - grita Vegeta extendiendo sus brazos aumentando al máximo sus poderes - Recibe esto Resplandor Final - dispara el príncipe Saiyajin

\- Estas loco vegeta ese poder puede matar a personas inocentes esta es una ciudad muy poblada - grita Goku sorprendido y preocupado por las personas que viven en ciudad satan

Pero a diferencia de lo que Vegeta pesaba el perverso Froth no esquivo su Resplandor Final sino que lo rechazo con un solo brazo como si no fuera la gran cosa destruyendo gran parte de zona sur de Ciudad Satan para el alivio de Gohan la preparatoria se encontraba en la dirección opuesta, pero la destrucción y muerte de personas inocentes provoco la ira de Son Goku quien se convirtió en súper saiyajin 2 para golpear a Froth en el estomago

\- Kakaroto eres un estúpido te dije que conmigo era suficiente para derrotar a este insecto, no necesito de tu ayuda solo eres un estorbo - grita furioso Vegeta quien se sentía aún más frustrado al ver que su ataque no funciono

\- Vegeta esto no es un juego la vida de inocentes está en juego deja de lado tu estúpido orgullo de un vez - responde Goku enojado y dispuesto a pelear contra este nuevo enemigo que amenazaba con la destrucción de la tierra

\- La vida de los terrícolas no me interesa en lo más mínimo yo solo quiero luchar contra este sujeto poderosos esta pelea no te incumbe Kakaroto

\- Trunks debemos ayudar a nuestros padres debemos fusionarnos - comenta Goten viendo la situación desde una posición segura

\- Tienes razón Goten hagamos la fusión antes que sea demasiado tarde - responde Trunks preparado para realizar la poderosa danza de la fusión Metamuru

\- Esperen enanos no es necesario que lo hagan - interrumpe Gohan antes de que se fusionen los pequeños - Si algo empeora entre la pelea de Vegeta y mi padre, yo ayudare ustedes vayan a ver si Videl se encuentra bien y rescaten a toda la gente posible - explica el pelinegro quien se encontraba cuidando a Kumiko

\- Si Gohan tienes razón - responden al mismo tiempo Trunks y Goten antes de salir volando


	23. Chapter 23

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 23 Kumiko una super Saiyajin diferente**

\- Kakaroto es nombre para un Saiyajin - Pregunta Frost quien sale de los escombros donde fue arrojado por Goku, con algunas heridas pero se mostraba bastante confiado - debo admitir que no me esperaba ese golpe

\- Ya es suficiente Frost - Grita Kumiko sumamente enfadada levantando se nuevamente aumentando su poder " debo recordar lo que el bastardo de Dartz me enseño"

**Flashback**

Tras varios días intentando sin éxito encontrar el equilibrio de las energías como se lo había dicho su nuevo maestro, pero solo había logrado dominar la energía del universo, aunque aún no lo había puesto en marcha junto con el control del ki, Dartz observaba el progreso de su alumna en silencio, estaba consciente que la naturaleza impulsiva de Kumiko sería un gran impedimento para encontrar el verdadero Ta ki Tamoye

\- No espero que lo domines en el primer intento - Comenta el peliplateado acercando se a Kumiko dispuesto ayudarla

\- Lo sé pero esto es muy difícil como se controla a la perfección -

**-**Para poder utilizar el 100% del Ta ki Tamoye debes tener un balance perfecto entre la ira y la paz - Explica Dartz con los brazos cruzados

\- Pero ¿cómo puedo tener ira y paz al mismo tiempo? - Pregunta confundida la castaña sin poder realizar lo que su nuevo maestro le pedía

\- Existe un punto entre la serenidad y la ira debes encontrarlo - Responde el peli plateado cerrando sus ojos mientras habla - con tu sangre Saiyajin te será más difícil controlar el Ta ki Tamoye a todo su potencial

\- ¿Cómo fue que lograste controlar el Ta ki Tamoye? - Pregunta Kumiko buscando el motivo que le permita controlar el modo yin yang

\- Justicia - responde Dartz abriendo sus ojos – pero incluso yo solo eh dominado el 10% de su verdadera naturaleza

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**Dartz tenía razón en una cosa la justicia es la verdadera fuente del Ta ki Tamoye - Dice Kumiko mientras su cuerpo es cubierto por un fuego azul y el aura dorada del súper Saiyajin se hacía presente en ella

\- ¡Que puede usar el súper Saiyajin y el Ta ki Tamoye al mismo tiempo! - declara Gohan sorprendido al ver que nuevamente Kumiko rebasaba sus limites

\- Al menos la mocosa demuestra que es de la élite de los Saiyajin - Comenta Vegeta al ver el nuevo poder de Kumiko

Gracias al Ta ki Tamoye la trasformación del súper Saiyajin había llegado a un nivel diferente casi como el Cell perfecto, Kumiko estaba segura de que si no se apresuraba su control de lo que ella denominaba súper Ta ki Tamoye se iba a perder, aun sabiendo que incluso con su nuevo poder no sería suficiente para vencer a Frost estaba dispuesta a probar, lanzando se contra el hijo de Freezer con un puñetazo a toda velocidad, el cual el demonio del frio detuvo sin ninguna dificultad con un brazo

\- Mocosa estúpida, cuando te darás cuenta que tu nivel es insuficiente para hacerme algún daño - Dice Frost con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro comenzando a aburrirse con aquella saiyajin

\- Es lo que tú crees , Impacto profundo - Grita mientras que el aura azul que estaba en su cuerpo se vuelve fuego azul oscuro y cubre al hijo de Freezer - Que sucede Frost no esperabas eso

\- Realmente no - dice el hijo de Freezer quien sale con algunos rasguños después del impacto profundo - desaparece - susurra mientras que de sus dos manos salen dos esferas de energías que impactan en la guerra saiyajin dejando la muy lastimada

\- Ese sujeto es más poderoso de lo que imaginamos, el impacto profundo de Kumiko la dejo sin defensas, pero era suficiente para vencer al Cell que volvió del otro mundo

\- Creo que han olvidado la habilidad de la raza del Frio ¿verdad? - Pregunta maliciosamente sorprendiendo a Goku y Vegeta que había olvidado aquellas aterradoras trasformaciones - Por sus caras al parecer ya lo recuerdan, yo estoy en mi segunda forma, ahora les mostrare el verdadero terror con mi tercera forma

Frost lanza un poderoso grito para elevar su poder de pelea empezando aumentar su tamaño , si antes medía 2 metros ahora sobrepasaba los 3 metros y medio de altura , al igual que su cabeza la cual empieza agrandarse hacia atrás , sus cuernos de su cabeza se empezaron a encoger su fuerza había aumentado dramáticamente , pero esto no le importo a Vegeta quien se lanzó al ataque pero Frost fue más veloz propinando le una fuerte golpe en el estómago con su rodilla , pero antes que el príncipe Saiyajin saliera disparado por el impacto , lo sujeto con ambas manos golpeando su cabeza con la suya abriendo le una pequeña herida escurriendo de ella un hilo de sangre , Vegeta se encontraba ya inconsciente moribundo en menos de unos cuantos segundos

\- Esto es lo mejor que me puede ofrecer la raza de los Saiyajin, si es de esa manera este juego será bastante aburrido - Pregunta Frost sonriendo malévolamente

\- Te equivocas Frost todavía quedo yo - responde Goku muy serio frunciendo el ceño preparando para luchar con todas sus fuerzas - es hora de luchar al máximo

Goku había alcanzado su máximo poder trasformando se en un Súper Saiyajin 3, la pelea de ambos había llegado a otro nivel sus velocidades era inimaginables para la mayoría de los guerreros Z, solo Gohan lograba seguir la batalla, después de unos minutos llega Picolo a observar la situación trayendo semillas del ermitaño las cuales Gohan usa para restaurar las energías de Kumiko

\- Mi padre sea vuelto...- Dice Gohan viendo la pelea de su Padre

\- Parece que lo haz notado Gohan, Tu padre sea vuelto más fuerte desde su pelea contra Buu tal vez un 4% y también tiene más control en su estado de súper saiyajin 3

\- Tiene razón señor Picolo, aunque ese sujeto aun no los demuestra todo su potencial - responde Gohan pensativo - Pero porque invadir Ciudad Satan no lo entiendo

\- Te equivocas Gohan no es ciudad Satan es todo el mundo - Comenta Videl llegando al lugar de la batalla sorprendiendo a Gohan - Según el jefe de policía las cuatro grandes capitales están cayendo esto es una invasión a gran escala

\- Creo que no es momento para que estés aquí, puedes salir lastimada - siguiere Kumiko amablemente con la intención de que no le pasara nada a su amiga pero no fue lo que Videl entendió

\- Estas tratando de insinuar que solo soy un estorbo en este lugar - Alega Videl enojada sintiendo se menos preciada - Si deseas comprobar si soy una cargar porque no peleas

\- Videl no te conviene luchar con ella, tu sabes que es más fuerte al ser Saiyajin y menos ahora que se ha vuelto Súper Saiyajin - Dice Gohan poniendo se al frente de ambas para evitar cualquier cosa en

\- No me interesa si puede convertir en súper saiyajin yo ya la derrote, además yo ya controlo el Ta ki Tamoye 100% - responde Videl mientras observa la situación - pero con quien está luchando quien nos invade

\- Espera un segundo como es que tú también sabes el Ta ki Tamoye - cuestiona Gohan sorprendido por lo que Videl decía

\- Yo le enseñe algo - Dice Kumiko recordando que ella fue la primera maestra de la Ojiazul - Pero ella tiene un talento nato

\- Y hace unas semanas tuvimos un cambare donde yo la derrote - menciona la pelinegra orgullosa de sus nuevos poderes

\- Ustedes son amigas o rivales - Pregunta Gohan sin entender la rara relación de ambas chica aunque para el pelinegro aquello se estaba pareciendo mucho a lo de su padre y Vegeta

En ese momento Goku y Frost intercambian puñetazos tan fuerte que la ráfaga de aire generada por sus poderes destruían los pocos edificios que aún quedaba del desierto que se estaba trasformando ciudad satan, Goku se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes no serían suficientes para detener a este enemigo pero sabía que si no era el seria su hijo mayor el mismo que logro detener a Cell

\- Concentrare todo mi ki en este ataque, recibe esto Puño del Dragón - grita Goku usando toda su fuerza en un ataque en forma de dragón dorado

\- Pero que rayos ese eso maldicioooooon no seré vencido tan fácilmente - comenta Frost antes de recibir de lleno el poderoso ataque dorado enviando lo al cielo donde la mayoría creían que había sido derrotado

\- Gohan tu padre logro derrotar a ese monstruo - dice Kumiko feliz abrazando al pelinegro quien se mostraba muy serio - ¿Que sucede ese monstruo no fue derrotado?

\- No y ni siquiera debió recibir mucho daño su ki no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo - responde Gohan mirando al cielo frunciendo el ceño - y lo peor es que a mi padre ya no le quedan energías , volvió a la normalidad, Kumiko y Videl vayan se de este lugar , esto es más peligroso de lo se puedan imaginar

\- Yo no me iré sin antes ver muerto a ese sujeto, sin ello no me sentiré libre - responde Kumiko frustrada por la situación cerrando su puños

\- No seré tan fuerte como ustedes , pero no soy una cobarde , no me moveré de este sitio por nada en el mundo - alega Videl frunciendo el ceño cruzada de brazos

\- Ustedes dos no entienden el verdadero peligro, jamás podre luchar toda confianza y libre... si algo les llegara a pasar no podría perdonarme... – explica Gohan mientras pone su atención en la Ojiazul – aun sigues enojada conmigo

\- Ya no Gohan deje eso atrás cuando regrese -

\- Entonces ¿me perdonaras? – Pregunta el pelinegro entusiasmado creyendo que la pelinegra lo había perdonado

\- Te perdone hace mucho - explica la justiciera adolescente aunque ella quería decir otra cosa - pero quiero que me prometas algo antes de luchar -

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que pase lo que pase no te darás por vencido lucharas con todas tus fuerzas, sino vueles te pateare el trasero de donde sea que estés, debes volver

\- Lo prometo - Responde con una media sonrisa caminando hacia donde Frost iba a caer

* * *

En un error en el nombre del hijo de Freezer quedara como Frost ( que es frio ) no Froth ( que es espuma)

**Como muchos recordaran el Impacto profundo era la tecnica de Videl pero kumiko pudo realizar la al obtener el Ssj**

**Gracias por leer algun comentario o sugerencia **


	24. Chapter 24

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 24 : Una batalla por el futuro**

Gohan estaba dispuesto a luchar aumento su poder de pelea al máximo llegando a su modo místico , sabía que esta vez lucha por más que defender a la tierra esta vez luchaba por su propio futuro , debía mostrar que sus sentimientos seguían firmes hacia la Ojiazul , pero mientras el avanzaba hacia lo que se había transformado el campo de batalla el perverso Frost decencia del cielo con una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo , pero con su ki intacto mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba mucha seguridad en sigo mismo cosa que a Gohan le seguía pareciendo muy sospechoso

\- Eres el primero en dañarme en dos de mis trasformaciones francamente no lo esperaba eso de un Saiyajin - comenta Frost viendo a Goku - Pero tu ataque fue el más poderoso que haya recibido por un momento pensé que me habías eliminado, ¿porque no te levantas? y seguimos este pelea

\- Porque ahora yo seré tu oponente - responde Mistic Gohan mirando a Frost quien se impresiona

\- Y ¿quien se supone que eres tú? , tengo entendido que solo existen dos Saiyajin más en la tierra, tú debes ser un terrícola - Pregunta confundió el nuevo monarca del imperio del frio viendo como Gohan sonreía - Que te hace tan gracioso creo que no estás en posición para ser eso o acaso no has visto mi poder

\- No soy Saiyajin puro soy una mezcla de Saiyajin y terrícola se podría decir que soy un híbrido de ambos - Responde Gohan al mismo tiempo lanzando se contra Frost golpeando lo al estómago haciendo que se retuerza de dolor - y para tu información soy más fuerte que los guerreros con los cuales ya has luchado

\- Me impresionas niño no me esperaba esa información, mis espías no hicieron bien su trabajo - comenta Frost levantando se del suelo - pero te diré una cosa más yo aún no muestro mi verdadera fuerza esta es mi cuarta trasformación

El cuerpo de Frost empezó a perder tamaño una poderosa luz salía de su interior , toda la tierra empezaba a moverse por el gigantesco ki que cada vez era más grande , la tierra se estaba empezando a ser cubierta por espesas nubes grises que ocultaban la luz del sol , poco a poco se iba revelando la 4 trasformación de Frost la cual era muy parecida a la de su padre excepto por su color que los círculos que rodeaban su cuerpo no era azules sino rojos y todas la heridas que antes tenía habían desaparecido por completo

\- ¿Crees que esta trasformación sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ti chico híbrido? - Pregunta Frost con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

\- A decir verdad tu fuerza aumentado bastante pero aun no eres tan fuerte como otros oponentes que hemos enfrentado - responde el pelinegro colocándose en posición de combate provocando la ira del demonio del frio

\- Que mi fuerza no es tan grande como otros oponentes que han enfrentado ja ja ja no me hagas reír niño mi fuerza no tiene comparación

\- Tal vez no la tenga pero yo haré hasta lo imposible por derrotarte el futuro de la tierra está en juego y le prometí a una persona muy especial para mí que no sería derrotado por ti y no pienso romper aquella promesa

\- veamos si logras cumplirla , por mi parte te prometo hacerte sufrir lo más posible antes de acabar con la raza de los terrícolas frente a tus ojos antes de matarte por tu insolencia - comenta molesto Froth mientras también empieza a colocarse en posición de ataque - veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras o este juego será aburrido

La tercera la batalla había comenzado, el autoproclamado amo y señor del imperio del frio golpeaba a Gohan quien se dedicaba únicamente a defenderse, la pelea ya no se estaba llevando en un solo lugar el espacio ganado con las anteriores peleas habían hecho que el espacio se ampliara ya que no quedaba nada de lo que algunas vez fue ciudad Satan la destrucción era gigantesca

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Gohan - comenta Kumiko mientras vea a Videl

\- No tenemos suficiente poder para ayudarlo - Confiesa resignada la Ojiazul tratando seguir el ritmo de la pelea - incluso usando Ta ki Tamoye al 100%

\- Pero ¿cómo puedes controlar el Ta ki Tamoye a todo su potencial?, incluso Dartz usaba el 10% - Pregunta curiosa la castaña " incluso yo solo puedo controlar Ta ki Tamoye al 5%"

\- Paz interior, pude aceptar mis sentimientos, liberarme de todo lo que no me dejaba ser - responde la Ojiazul cerrando los ojos recordando su entrenamiento - incluso que Gohan estaba enamorada de ti

\- No creo que pueda -

\- Suficiente ustedes dos no es momento para charlar - Comenta Picolo acercando sé a dónde estaban - todos aquellos que deseen ayudar a Gohan pero no sean lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a Frost al menos desháganse de sus lacayos que esta por el mundo - dice el Namek telepáticamente al resto de los guerreros amigos de Goku

Picolo empezaba a retirarse del campo de batalla consideraba que sus fuerzas no serían de utilidad en la pelea, pero no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, mientras su ex discípulo que consideraba un amigo o un hijo luchaba por el futuro de la tierra, dejando las semillas del ermitaño a cargo de Goku quien le dio a Vegeta para que recuperara sus Fuerzas

\- La única forma de acabar con este monstruo es usar la fusión estás de acuerdo Vegeta - Propone Goku mientras Vegeta frunce el ceño sabiendo que el Príncipe se negaría

\- No volveré a fusionarme contigo Kakaroto la última vez acepte pero no volveré a quedarme fusionado contigo con un Saiyajin de clase baja

\- Vegeta debes saber mejor que nadie que ni tu ni yo poseemos la suficiente fuerza para vencer a Frost, yo también me siento frustrado por ello, pero no te pido usar lo arcillos de los supremos kaiosamas sino la Danza de la fusión

\- Que estás loco no haré esos pasos tan ridículos contigo prefirió que el hijo de Freezer me matara antes que hacer algo como eso

\- Vegeta deja tu orgullo de una vez la tierra corre grave peligro - Comenta Goku desesperado tratando de convencer a Vegeta - muy bien si aceptas yo te prometo una lucha contigo

\- Lo dices enserio muy bien Kakaroto espero que esto resulte porque no volveré a funcionar me contigo jamás sin importar lo que le pase a la tierra


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Sin Esperanzas**

Goku y Vegeta empezaron a realizar la danza de la fusión para poder crear a un guerrero tan fuerte como fue Vegitto , mientas Gohan luchaba contra Frost para ver quién era más fuerte ambos tenían sujetada la mano del otro el hijo de Frost estaba probando que tan fuerte era Gohan en tierra en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo , pero sin darse cuenta que un poderosa luz blanca envolvía el lugar en donde solo se encontraban Kumiko y Videl , pero al desaparecer la fuerte luz se dieron cuenta que sus esperanzas se habían ido nuevamente ya que les había fallado la fusión creando a un guerrero de cabello negro muy gordo de nombre Veku

\- No otra vez , esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto – comenta Veku nervioso viendo su cuerpo esto capta la atención de Froth

\- Que clase de técnica estúpida es esa, no importa con esa apariencia tan estúpida jamás logran vencerme – alega Frost quien aún estaba haciendo fuerza con sus manos pero se da cuenta que no puede salir de esa posición – Supongo que te niegas a dejarme libre verdad

\- Claro le daré tiempo a mi padre para que termine la fusión – responde confiado y mostrando una sonrisa de ganador Gohan – Tengo tus manos no podrás hacer nada

\- Tienes razón o tal vez no – dice Frost golpeando a Gohan en las costillas usando su cola - Creo que te he roto tus costillas verdad pensé que habías dicho que no tenía alternativa ja ja ja

\- Supongo que te gustaría llevar nuestra pelea al máximo – comenta el pelinegro mostrando mucho dolor con una mano en sus costillas " debo terminar con esto ahora sino todo terminara

Frost simplemente sonrió malévolamente, aceptando el reto de terminar su lucha , ambo guerreros retrocedieron nos metros preparando sus energías para atacar con sus mejores técnicas , Gohan se encontraba muy pensativo miro por unos instantes donde se encontraba Videl , quien levanto su pulgar dándole apoyo absoluto , él sonrió por aquel gesto dispuesto atacar con su súper kame hame ha , mientras Frost levanta su brazo derecho listo para atacar con su destructor Galáctico, ambas poderosas energías chocan por 10 minutos ningún parecía retroceder la poderosa onda provocaba que la tierra temblara

\- Realmente crees que me derrotaras niño híbrido con un ataque tan simple - grita Frost confiado desde el otro lado

\- No lo creo estoy seguro, ya te lo dije tengo una promesa que cumplir no puedo ser derrotado - responde Gohan quien a pesar del dolor de tener las costillas derechas rotas seguí en pie

\- Eres un tonto ¿en verdad no entiendo a los terrícolas estas dispuesto a morir por ellos? - Pregunta Frost sin entender las razones de su oponente

\- ¡Estoy dispuesto a morir por ellos ¡y ¡estoy dispuesto a morir por salvar a la chica que amo! ,! Estoy dispuesto a morir por Videl Satán ¡- Grita utilizando su máximo poder empujando la balanza a su favor impresionando a Frost

\- Realmente te has convertido en una amenaza muy grande chico híbrido , jamás nadie me había hecho sudar, ja pero yo solo estoy usando 50% de mi poder ahora desparece con mi 70% de mi poder

Grita Frost aumentado su poder sorprendiendo a Gohan, el Destructor Galáctico del hijo de Freezer supero al kame hame ha del hijo de Goku , destruyendo gran parte de la capital del este con su gran poder, el ki de Gohan había desaparecido por completo cosa que sorprendió a los guerreros Z dispersos en la tierra los cuales se encontraban derrotando a las fuerzas del imperio del frio, pero la más afectada era la Ojiazul quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando quien estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Frost a pesar de la gigantes y abismal diferencia de ki , pero era detenida por Kumiko quien impedía que ella fuera al campo de batalla

\- Esta loca ese monstruo te va a matar , no puedes hacer nada, incluso mi súper Ta ki Tamoye no fue suficiente - comenta Kumiko deteniendo a Videl antes de que cometiera una locura

\- No, no voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada - Grita Videl aumentando su fuerza activando su Ta ki Tamoye y el aura plateado cubre su cuerpo

\- No sacas nada yendo a pelear con Frost, te lo digo por experiencia propia , ese demonio es sumamente poderoso – comenta la chica Saiyajin intentando convencer a Videl de que no cometiera alguna locura - Crees que yo no me siento impotente por esto

\- Que dices -

\- Yo deseo... con todas mis fuerzas vengar a Gohan , su sola existencia me recuerda que el asesino a todo el que yo ame , mis padres se sacrificaron para que yo viviera - Dice la castaña con una gran ira cerrando sus puños con fuerza - si lograra controlarlo a todo su potencial podría al menos...

Frost al ver como ambas chicas estaba hablando acerca de vencerlo desidia ver su habilidades y divertirse un poco , disparando una ráfaga de energía que impacto en el lugar generando una gran explosión , pero para su sorpresa Videl y Kumiko se encontraban ilesas , habían usado Ta ki Tamoye para defenderse del ataque del tirano

\- Rayos use toda mi energía en el campo de fuerza - dice Videl cayendo de rodillas muy débil al ver usado toda su fuerza - ese monstruo en verdad es muy fuerte

\- Me sorprendiste, te has vuelto más fuerte desde nuestro último enfrentamiento - Comenta Kumiko ayudando la a levantarse - si salimos de esta deberíamos volver a luchar

\- Te seré sincera si percibí tu súper Ta ki Tamoye, no creo que ahora pueda tener una lucha pareja contigo - Cometa la Ojiazul mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa pensando en el final - porque no trajiste tu alabarda Kenkon

\- Porque no podía controlar mi ira contra Frost, la alabarda me controlaría - Responde la castaña

\- Yo podría haberla usado -

\- Muy tarde, incluso si fuera a buscarla no es seguro que su poder sea suficiente -

En ese momento la fallida fusión había terminado separando a Goku de Vegeta quienes se encontraba impactado por el gran poder de Frost , sin saber qué hacer para hacerle frente

\- Que Patéticos son después de ese chico híbrido no existe nadie que pueda hacerme frene , les daré una hora para que descanse y encuentre alguna forma de volveré fuertes, también quiero ver su cara de miedo al saber lo fuerte que soy ja ja ja disfrutare acabando con cada uno de los terrícolas


	26. Chapter 26

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: El verdadero poder del tirano**

\- Que Patéticos son después de ese chico híbrido no existe nadie que pueda hacerme frente, les daré una hora para que descanse y encuentre alguna forma de volveré fuertes, también quiero ver su cara de miedo al saber lo fuerte que soy ja ja disfrutare acabando con cada uno de los terrícolas

Dice Frost sentándose en una roca que había en el lugar, mientras miraba la cara de frustración y odio que tenían Goku y Vegeta sin saber cómo podían detenerlo ya que aún parecía que no mostraba su fuerza total, Videl se limitó a buscar entre los escombros si al menos encontraba el cuerpo de Gohan pero no tenía resultado alguno, lo único que Frost desconocía que casi la totalidad de su ejército estaba siendo vencido por los guerreros protectores de la tierra

\- Me rehusó Kakaroto a intentar fusionarme contigo ya no volveré hacer el ridículo otra vez - Alega Vegeta frustrado cruzado de brazos

\- Vegeta no tenemos más alternativa que realizar la fusión, sin eso no podremos ganar - comenta Goku viendo a Vegeta quien parecía no cambiar de opinión - A menos que alguien tenga otra idea

\- Pero ¿porque no usa la Genkidama? de seguro con eso podremos ganarle a ese monstruo - sugiere Videl limpiándose las lágrimas después de desistir de su búsqueda

\- Es muy peligrosa la tierra ya ha sufrido demasiado daño por la pelea, como para intentar usar la Genkidama no sabemos que daño colateral puede surgir de ello - Responde Goku desanimado mirando a Videl quien frunce el ceño tensando a Goku quien le recuerda a Milk tras ese gesto

\- Pero sino nos arriesgamos no habrá tierra que proteger creo que no puede ser peor daño colateral que ese sujeto gane y acabe con este planeta - Comenta enojada la Ojiazul

\- Tienes razón, pero aunque logre realizar la Genkidama, aun necesitamos distraer a Frost - comenta Goku rasgando las parte naranja de su traje de entrenamiento quedando con su pollera azul

\- Dudo que ese sujeto le importe eso, ya que el muy confiado se está dedicando a dormir - dice Kumiko señalando en dirección en donde se encontraba el hijo de Freezer - Me molesta verlo, desearía acabar con el... pero mi poder no es suficiente

\- Se cómo puedes usar el Ta ki Tamoye al 100% - Comenta la Ojiazul sorprendiendo a la castaña quien abre los ojos desmesuradamente

\- ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? - Pregunta Kumiko emocionada mientras Videl asiente

\- Mi maestro me enseño para mostrarme mi verdadero potencial - explica la pelinegra acercando se mas a la castaña - en mi duro 30 minutos, con tu súper saiyajin puede durar 15 minutos como máximo, ¿está completamente segura?

\- Si quiero ayudar, aunque ese monstruo ya me haya vencido dos veces -

Estaba decidido que usarían la Genkidama como último recurso para detener a Frost, Goku levanto los brazos mientras pedía la energía de todos los seres vivos del planeta tierra y la energía del sistema solar de la tierra. mientras que Videl estaba desbloqueando todo el potencial del Ta ki Tamoye de Kumiko , colocando una mano en su frente y otra en su corazón , de un momento a otro el cuerpo de la Saiyajin se volvía dorado fuego convirtiese en energía pura, su poder rebasaba al de un súper saiyajin común acercando se al poder de Goku ssj 3

\- Con que este es el verdadero poder del que Dartz hablaba - Dice la castaña alegremente cerrando sus puños - es grandioso

\- Crees mocosa que tienes el potencial suficiente como para distraer a Frost - Pregunta Vegeta a Kumiko antes de convirtiendo se en Súper Saiyajin 2 Máximo poder

\- Bueno Príncipe no estaré a su altura de su grandeza, pero creo algo poder hacer - responde la Ojinegra mientras piensa " No quiero dañar su orgullo si le dijera que soy más fuerte que el pero, bueno que se le podrá hacer"

En ese momento pudo sentirse un poderoso temblor en la tierra cosa que despertó a Frost de su descanso mirando de donde podía provenir, hasta que de pronto Gohan salió de los escombros bastante lastimados y con sus pantalones rasgados sin nada que cubriera su torso, asombrando a la mayoría de los guerreros en especial a Frost

\- Esto es imposible tu debiste morir con mi Destructor Galáctico, como es posible que sigas con vida - dice asombrado Frost al ver que Gohan no había sido derrotado con su poder

\- Ya te lo dije Frost tengo una promesa que cumplir, no puedo ser derrotado por ti - responde Gohan muy lastimado mirando al emperador galáctico - Papa dame una semilla del ermitaño, he están preparando la Genkidama es una idea genial

\- ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? - Pregunta curiosa Kumiko acercando se a Gohan

\- Es una historia interesante - Responde Gohan recordando lo sucedido

**Flashback**

Mientras tanto Gohan se encontraba en un lugar lleno de luces desconociendo como era que había llegado a ese lugar parecía que estaba solo él , hasta que una figura aparentemente femenina se empezaba acercar ah el lentamente , hasta que quedo frente a frente a él , quien tenía el mismo aspecto de un Ángel de color blanco y alas doradas

\- ¿Que paso conmigo fui derrotado por Frost verdad? - Pregunta confundido Gohan

\- Me temo que sí, ese sujeto supero tus poderes y fuiste vencido - Responde con voz angelical - Pero no estás muerto en la forma tradicional

\- Pero si dice que fui derrotado por el Destructor Galáctico de Frost ¿cómo es posible que no esté muerto, entonces estoy vivo?

\- No, tú te encuentras en el limbo un paso entre estar vivo o muerto, cuando practicaste la Unión con esa terrícola le entregaste parte de tu alma a ella, eso es lo que aun te mantiene con Vida

\- ¿Entonces significa que puedo volver a la tierra? y ¿luchar contra Frost una vez más?

\- Puedes elegir seguir caminando hacia adelante y dejar de sentir dolor o puedes caminar hacia atrás volver y sentir todo el dolor de la batalla - Comenta la misteriosa ángel señalando las dos opciones - Debes estar consiente que la próxima vez no importara la Unión morirás de verdad

\- Elijo volver no por derrotar a Frost, sino porque amo a Videl deseo estar con ella, porque ella es la chica que he elegido - responde Gohan empezando a caminar hacia atrás intentando volver

\- Una cosa más joven Gohan -

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunta el pelinegro volteando hacia atrás viendo a la misteriosa ser

\- Debes tener claro que un día deberás confiar en lo que te dice tu instinto ante tu razón, eso es lo único que él no podrá engañar

\- Lo tendré en cuenta creo, ¿usted quién es?

\- Me llamo Miguel soy un guardián de la luz , protectora del paraíso -

**Fin el Flashback**

\- Recibe esto mocoso y esta vez procura no alarmarnos - dice Vegeta lanzando la última semilla del ermitaño a Gohan - ¿Porque demonios siempre envían tan pocas de estas cosas?

\- Eso fue lo que sucedió - relata el pelinegro mientras come la semilla del ermitaño recuperando se de sus lesiones - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, porque brillas tanto?

\- Esta es el verdadero poder del Ta ki Tamoye, me siento genial - responde Kumiko mirando hacia donde se encontraba Videl y le guiña un ojo

\- Ya me canse de ustedes - Grita furioso el hijo de Freezer aumentando su poder - este juego ya se acabó, todos ustedes morirán en este momento

Frost se empezaba a sentir acorralado al ver que sus enemigos, eran más fuertes de lo que él se imaginaba, estaba dispuesto a usar el 100% de su poder por primera vez en su vida, no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de su padre y su abuelo, él era más fuerte que ellos y no aceptaría ser derrotado por seres inferiores como los Saiyajines


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 27 Gogeta vs Frost**

\- Ya me canse de ustedes - Grita furioso el hijo de Freezer aumentando su poder - este juego ya se acabo , todos ustedes morirán en este momento

Frost se empezaba a sentir acorralado , al ver que sus enemigos eran mas fuertes de lo que el se imaginaba, estaba dispuesto a usar el 100% de su poder por primera vez en su vida , no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de su padre y su abuelo , el era mas fuerte que ellos y no aceptaría ser derrotado por seres inferiores como los Saiyajines , comenzando aumentar su poder para llegar en un segundo a su forma musculosa cosa que indicaba que estaba usando su poder total

\- Les confesare que es la primera vez que utilizo mi máximo poder y no estoy seguro de que pueda controlarlo - Dice Frost con una sonrisa perversa

\- Su poder es igual al de Buu cuando absorbido a Gotenks - Comenta sorprendido el pelinegro al sentir el poder del tirano

\- E..es... imposible - Susurra sorprendido el príncipe Saiyajin " como es posible , este sujeto pudo barrer con nosotros hace mucho solo a estado jugando "

\- ¿Ustedes creen que esa técnica sea capaz de exterminar a Frost ?- Pregunta curiosa kumiko empezando a sentir miedo al ver la verdadera fuerza de Froth

\- La Genkidama es una técnica que reúne la energía de todos los seres vivos y es capaz de destruir a todo ser que tenga ki maligno - Responde Gohan seguro de lo que se tenia que hacer

De un momento a otro Frost arremetió contra ellos derribando los de un solo golpe, ni siquiera el nuevo poder de kumiko fue suficiente para resistir el abrumador del hijo de Freezer. Pero en ese momento Vegeta, Gohan y kumiko pudieron sentir que la Genkidama empezaba a palpitar, lo que indicaba que quedaba muy poco para que estuviera terminada, pero el brillo generado por ella llamo la atención del emperador galáctico

\- ¿Que demonios es esa cosa? - Grita sorprendido Frost dándose cuenta de la situación y el tamaño de la Genkidama - Ustedes me han engañado, esto es solo una distracción, miserables - Alega furioso extendiendo sus brazos para atacar

\- El ataque kamikaze de los Super fantasmas - Grita Gotenks llegando al campo de batalla junto al resto de los guerreros Z , Frost al ver a los pequeños fantasmas intento atacarlos pero como era de esperarse todos explotaron , pero el demonio del frio no recibió ningún rasguño

\- Recibe esto Frost -

Grita Goku lanzando la Genkidama en donde se encontraba Frost , quien intenta detenerla usando todo su poder, pero le estaba resultando inútil cada vez perdí terreno hasta que la Genkidama hizo explosión derribando lo a el y generando un explosión destruyendo gran parte de la región del norte, el ki del demonio del frio había desapareció por completo de la tierra , todos los presentes concluyeron que había sido exterminado al igual que Kid Buu

\- Por fin todo termino - susurra Goku descendiendo agotado después de haber realizado la Genkidama

\- Si Gotenks lo hubiese enfrentado lo habría derrotado en un instante - afirma Trunks con mucha seguridad luego que la fusión terminara - Cierto Goten

\- Es verdad lo habríamos derrotado - Declara Goten igual que su amigo

\- Creo que no fue de mucha ayuda el Ta ki Tamoye - Comenta Videl ayudando a levantar a kumiko

\- Fue bueno mientras duro , me duele todo eso que solo me golpeo con su codo - Dice la castaña con mucha dificultad por el dolor con una leve sonrisa - Gracias

\- Me impresiono tu verdadero potencial - declara la ojiazul con una sonrisa sincera al instante que se acerca a Gohan a quien le da una cachetada

\- Aaaahh pero ¿porque hiciste eso? - Pregunta el pelinegro sobando se donde había recibido el golpe

\- Por hacerme creer que habías muerto -

La mayoría comenzó a reír tras aquel comentario olvidando por instantes la feroz batalla que habían tenido con el emperador del frió , pero la felicidad les duro muy poco luego de volver a sentir con mas intensidad el ki de Frost , de entre los escombros nuevamente reapareció el hijo de Freezer lastimado físicamente y extremadamente furioso dispuesto acabar de una vez con todos , extendiendo su dedo dispuesto realizar el death ball

\- Es...es imposible - Exclama sorprendida la castaña al ver el resurgimiento del ser que acabo con su familia - ya no tengo fuerzas para usar Ta ki Tamoye otra vez

\- Maldición ese sujeto no muere con nada - Alega enojado Picolo al ver en la situación en la que se encontraban

\- Esto no puede terminar de esta manera - Dice Videl sintiendo se impotente por lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- Esta sabandija no acabara con la tierra - alega Vegeta levantando se del suelo , este no tenia intenciones de morir sin antes luchar nuevamente - Kakaroto debemos fusionarnos

\- Lo dices enserio Vegeta - Manifiesta el Saiyajin de cabello alborotado sorprendido por el repentino combio de opinion del príncipe

\- No permitiré que el hijo de Freezer me asesine como su padre

En ese momento el líder del imperio del frio lanza su ataque final , pero antes de que el Death ball tocara el suelo una poderosa luz se genero seguido de un estruendo levantando se una gran cantidad de humo , que sorprendió a todos incluyendo a Frost quien no esperaba que neutralizara su ataque final , luego de que se disipara el humo se revelo un nuevo guerrero Gogeta quien se encontraba en estado base

\- Es imposible ¿como pudiste detener mi Death ball? - Grita sorprendido Frost al ver como el guerrero fusionado detuvo su ataque

\- Su poder es impresionante esta fuera de este mundo - Dice Kumiko sintiendo el poder de Gogeta

\- Y aun no se trasforma en super Saiyajin - Comenta Picolo " pero aun la diferencia de poder entre ambos no es demasiada , Pero el se ve muy confiado de su victoria, tan fuerte es "

\- ¿Eso es todo tu poder Frost? - Pregunta el guerrero fusionado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante

Tal comentario enfureció en gran medida al demonio del frio que se lanzo al ataque , aunque para su desagracia ningunos de sus golpes daba en el Saiyajin fusionado , quien esquivaba cada ataque de su oponente con mucha facilidad, hasta que Frost intento golpearlo con su cola pero tal acción no resulto ya que Gogeta estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos sujetando su cola con ambas manos , comenzando a girar un par de veces en el aire para luego mandando a volar al hijo de Freezer contra el suelo

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, yo soy el ser mas poderoso del universo - Grita Frost levantando se del suelo con mucha dificultad

\- Al parecer aun no te has dado cuente que el usar tu poder al 100% lo único que conseguiste fue debilitarte aun mas - Explica Gogeta descendiendo donde se encontraba el demonio del frio

\- Deja de decir estupideces - vocifera el hijo de Freezer golpeando a Gogeta con su puño mientras este recibe el golpe sin recibir daño

\- Lo vez tu poder cada vez desciende mas y mas - Comenta Gogeta trasformando se en Super Saiyajin decidiendo poner fin con su batalla - Es ahora de acabar con esto Frost


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 28 : Adios Amiga**

Tal comentario enfureció en gran medida al demonio del frio que se lanzo al ataque , aunque para su desagracia ningunos de sus golpes daba en el Saiyajin fusionado , quien esquivaba cada ataque de su oponente con mucha facilidad, hasta que Frost intento golpearlo con su cola pero tal acción no resulto ya que Gogeta estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos sujetando su cola con ambas manos , comenzando a girar un par de veces en el aire para luego mandando a volar al hijo de Freezer contra el suelo creando un gigantesco cráter

\- Esto no puede estar pasando , yo soy el ser mas poderoso del universo - Grita Frost levantando se del suelo con mucha dificultad

\- Al parecer aun no te has dado cuente que el usar tu poder al 100% lo único que conseguiste fue debilitarte aun mas - Explica Gogeta descendiendo donde se encontraba el demonio del frio

\- Deja de decir estupideces - vocifera el hijo de Freezer golpeando a Gogeta con su puño mientras este recibe el golpe sin recibir daño

\- Lo vez tu poder cada vez desciende mas y mas - Comenta Gogeta trasformando se en Super Saiyajin listo para dar por terminado su combate - Es hora de acabar con este asunto

Dice Gogeta preparando se para utilizar su Rompedor de Polvo Estelar concentrando su poder en una mano lanzando una esfera multicolor hacia donde se encontraba el demonio del frio el cual es exterminado definitivamente al instante de ser tocado por ella

\- Al fin todo acabo - Dice kumiko aliviada por la victoria ante Frost , sintiendo que de esa manera la muerte de su familia habia sido vengada

\- Aun no termina - Comenta Gogeta volviendo a su estado base sorprendiendo a todos por u comentario

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - Pregunta Picolo acercando se a donde se encontraba el guerrero fusionado

\- Debemos resucitar a todos los murieron en la batalla contra Frost - Responde el pelinegro mientras pone su atencion en la chica Saiyajin - Al igual que tus padres

\- Se lo agradezco mucho - Dice la castaña mientras empieza a llorar de alegría - No saben todo lo que eh deseado eso

\- Pero debemos hablar con Dende para ver si las esferas esta lista -

Tras largos 25 minutos la fusión nuevamente había terminado, con ello todos se tomaron de las manos para teletrasportarse hacia el palacio de kamisama , la mas ansiosa era kumiko porque desde que recupero su memoria solo podía pensar ellos y como vengar su muerte , pero antes de que el pequeño y verde Dios de la tierra pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por alguien

\- Por ningún motivo deben usar las esferas nuevamente - Alega el anciano kaioshin acercando se rápidamente

\- ¿Viejito que hace usted aquí? y ¿como llego? - Pregunta curioso Goku por la presencia del Dios de Dioses

\- Pues yo puedo responder a lo segundo - Aclara Kibitoshin quien se encontraba un poco mas atras de su antepasado

\- Ya se los dije una vez las esferas del dragón irrumpen con el orden natural del universo - explica Rō Kaiōshin sorprendiendo a todos por sus dichos

\- Pero supremo kaio shin , Frost asesino a mucha gente inocente en su busqueda de los Saiyajin , en cierta forma es nuestra responsabilidad - argumenta Gohan tratando de convencer al anciano kaio shin

\- Aun así a través de la historia a existido seres que han acabado con civilizaciones enteras y ellos no han tenido la misma suerte que ustedes

\- Señor kaio shin - dice kumiko acercando se a donde estaba el anciano - mi familia fue asesinada por ese demonio , se que esto es injusto para muchos pero nosotros solo queremos , remediar aunque sea el 1% de lo que nuestros antepasados provocaron

\- Tienes pasión niña , raro en un Saiyajin - Comenta Rō Kaiōshin sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos dando un suspiro - Fuiste digna de no ser controlada por la alabarda maligna y tu para ser una humana controlaste el ta ki toyome , solo les permitiré que usen una vez mas...

Tras decir lo ultimo el anciano se retiro el lugar mientras Kumiko daba saltos de alegría junto con Videl ,al invocar al Dios dragón Shenlong en el palacio de kamisama , su primer deseo fue la reconstrucción de los lugares que Frost y sus hombres habían atacado y el segundo resucitar a todos los que el demonio del frio había asesinado , tras cumplir el ultimo el poderoso dragón se marcho separando las esferas nuevamente , todos los presentes estaba volviendo a sus respectivos hogares tras la dura pelea que habían tenido ante el hijo de Freezer , aunque kumiko tenia una ultima noticia para Gohan y Videl

\- Debe decirles algo importante chicos - Dice la chica Saiyajin acercando se donde se encontraban el pelinegro y la ojiazul

\- ¿Que sucede kumiko? - Pregunta Videl curiosa por lo que tenia que decir la Saiyajin

\- Me voy - Responde simplemente la castaña

\- Como que te vas y ¿cuando? - Pregunta Gohan

\- Ahora mismo no me gustan las despedidas , le pedí a Kibitoshin que me llevara donde se encuentran mis padres - Responde la castaña cuando sus ojos empiezan a ponerse vidriosos intentando no llorar - Ustedes han sido fundamentales para mi crecimiento como guerrera y como una terrícola mas

\- Yo debería agradecerte gracias a ti , eh superado mis limites como guerrera - Comenta la ojiazul mientras abraza a kumiko acercado se a su oído - por ti ahora soy una mejor persona

\- Espero poder tener una revancha en el futuro - manifiesta la castaña rompiendo el abrazo guiñando un ojo dando le un suave golpe en su hombro

\- No creo que ahora puede seguirte el ritmo - dice Videl con una media sonrisa extendiendo su mano para poder despedirse - adios... maestra kumiko

\- Solo es un hasta pronto... amiga Videl - Se despide la Saiyajin de su amiga/rival para acercarse finalmente a Gohan - Todo quedo claro para mi cuando recupere la memoria y tu lo sabes

\- Entiendo, durante la batalla contra Frost también todo quedo claro también para mi -

\- Entonces no lo arruines - Dice kumiko agitando su mano para despedirse mientras Kibitoshin se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su hombro y la otra en su frente

\- Kai Kai - expresa Dios de la galaxia del Este desapareciendo del lugar

Todos se habían ido ya de la plataforma celeste , Dende y Mr Popo consideraron que era mejor dejarlos solos para que ambos resolvieran sus conflictos, los dos pelinegros se quedaron mirando donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Kumiko , sin saber que decir por lo repentino que todo había sido , Gohan quien durante la pelea de Frost se habia dado cuenta que era lo que amaba de la ojiazul

\- Videl debo decirte... que - Trata de decir Gohan pero es interrumpido por la ojiazul

\- Es muy tarde ya... Gohan , me casare en 6 meses - Dice Videl repentinamente sorprendiendo a Gohan


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 29 : ¿Te Casas?**

Todos se habían ido ya de la plataforma celeste , Dende y Mr Popo consideraron que era mejor dejarlos solos para que ambos resolvieran sus conflictos, los dos pelinegros se quedaron mirando donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Kumiko , sin saber que decir por lo repentino que todo había sido , Gohan quien durante la pelea de Frost se habia dado cuenta que era lo que amaba de la ojiazul

\- Videl debo decirte... que - Trata de decir Gohan pero es interrumpido por la ojiazul

\- Es muy tarde ya... Gohan , me casare en 6 meses - Dice Videl repentinamente sorprendiendo a Gohan

\- Como que te casas ... cuando lo decidiste .. pero con quién - pregunta Gohan muy confundido sin entender lo que estaba pasando de un momento a otro toda sus ilusiones se derrumbaron

\- Cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento conoce alguien más - responde la justiciera adolescente desviando la mirada tratando de ser lo mas directa posible

\- Entiendo - susurra Gohan quien no sabia que otra cosa decir , ya que aun se encontraba impactado por la noticia

\- Gohan creo que lo mejor para ambos que ya no los veamos mas - Siguiere la pelinegra lo que ella crei que seria mejor - No deseo hacerte daño

Mientras tanto muy lejos del sistema solar de la tierra en la galaxia del oeste ,en un planeta enano se encontraba la familia de kumiko , quienes habían resucitado gracias a las esferas del dragón de la tierra , aun no entendían bien lo que acababa de suceder ya que lo último que recordaban era que habían sido atacados por frost , aunque lo que más les preocupaba era la ausencia de su hija mayor

\- Gracias por traerme supremo kaiosama - agradece Kumiko despidiéndose de la deidad que la llevó nuevamente a su hogar

\- No es nada - Responde la Deidad que rige la región este del universo

Una vez que kibitoshin se había ido , Kumiko divisó a su familia quien al igual que ella están muy feliz de verla , la chica Saiyajin no resistió la emoción de volver a ver a su familia luego de tantos meses que corrió lo mas rápido posible para poder abrasar los aunque para ellos el tiempo parecía que no había pasado , no entendía el extraño y afectuoso comportamiento de su hija

\- No saben cuanto los extrañe en todo este tiempo - expresa la castaña llorando de felicidad Por Volver a ver nuevamente a su familia

\- ¿Pero que fue lo que pasó? ¿porque dices eso? - pregunta Marcel muy confundida por la situacion

\- Si lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que frost nos atacaba - comenta el hermano de la castaña recordando como Frost lo habia atacado

\- De hecho frost los asesino - replica muy tranquila Kumiko impactando a sus padres y hermano por aquel Comentario

\- !Que¡ - gritan los tres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por lo que decía Kumiko

\- ja ja ja es una larga historia qué pronto les contare - contesta la castaña con una sonrisa - pero ahora debo encargarme de otros asuntos - dice

\- ¿De que asuntos hablas? - pregunta el hermano menor de Kumiko curioso de lo que su hermana hablaba

\- Aún debemos acabar con lo que queda del imperio del frío - la castaña con mucha determinación en sus ojos

\- Pero como harás , cuando Froth nos ataco con sus soldados se nos hizo muy difícil vencerlos - Pregunta Getish inseguro sobre lo que decia su hija aunque fueran Saiyajin elites vencer al ejercito del frio aun era muy complicado

\- Desde que Froth los asesino han pasado mucho tiempo - menciona kumiko aumentando su poder convirtiendo se en super Saiyajin - Ahora soy mucho mas poderosa de lo que ellos son , mas que el propio Freezer

\- Es..es..es..imposible eres un legendario super Saiyajin - Dice el padre de la castaña viendo asombrado la transformación que había obtenido su hija

\- No es imposible soy una super saiyajin y con este poder aplastare todo el ejercito de Frost - Asegura la castaña

Habian pasado ya 3 meses de la derrota de Frost , kumiko quien desde entonces se había dedicado a dar caza a lo que aun quedaba del imperio del Froth , se encontraba en el planeta que se consideraba la capital de los dominios del frio , luego de vencer a la fuerza elite del hijo de Freezer , cada uno superaba el poder del difunto capitán Ginyu , pero eso na habia sido problema para la castaña quien sin tener la necesidad de trasformarse en Super Saiyajin los superaba ampliamente

\- Las fuerzas especiales de Frost son unas basuras - Declara kumiko parada en el centro de la cuidad viendo en direccion donde estaba los soldados distinguidos de Frost

\- Al parecer los rumores eran cierto - Dice Jaco desde arriba de un edificio sorprendiendo - Una Saiyajin esta destruyendo al imperio de Frost

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - Pregunta la guerrera Saiyajin al mirar en dirección donde se encentraba Jaco " Su ki no es maligno pero porque esta aqui"

\- Soy un patrullero galáctico mi nombre es Jaco - Dice el extraterrestre presentando se en forma amigable ante la castaña - Según mis fuente tu vienes de la tierra , ¿que fue lo que sucedió con Frost?

\- De hecho soy del planeta Koroy pero estuve en la tierra un tiempo , el fue derrotado por dos Saiyajin - Explica la castaña los hechos ocurridos con el hijo de Freezer

\- Creo que puedo confiar en ti - Susurra el patrullero galáctico pensativo sobre lo que tenia en mente - ¿quieres volver a la tierra?

\- Volver a la tierra y ¿que es no que debo hacer? - Pregunta Kumiko curiosa acerca de donde quería llegar Jaco

\- Lo que sucede es que existen rebeliones e intentos de conquista de pequeños planetas que quedaron libre de los soldados de Frost - relata el joven extraterrestre - Muchos patrulleros fueron enviados a contenerlos los focos mas graves

\- Y eso donde me deja - comenta la maestra de Videl quien aun no entendía a donde quería llegar

\- Pues necesitó un remplazo que estaré fuera , te gustaría ser una patrullera galáctica honoraria - sugiere Jaco pensando " espero que acepte necesito unas vacaciones de todo esto"

\- Yo una patrullera galáctica honoraria y que debo hacer -

\- Pues es simple debes detener a los malvados , la parte legal me encargare yo - Explica brevemente las labores básicas que debía realizar y que la castaña disfrutaba

\- Claro que acepto - acepta la saiyajin dándole un apretón de manos a Jaco " creo que nos volveremos a ver antes de lo esperado amigos "


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Esta parte de la historia seria la de dragon ball Super pero la historia cambio con la interferencia de Kumiko y otras cosas por eso las gafas de Gohan y la ropa de Videl**

**Capitulo songfic de la cancion de Chayanne , falta dos capitulos mas para el final**

* * *

**Capitulo 30 :Un Siglo Sin Ti **

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aqui

aqui a tu lado,y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aqui  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

si te he fallado  
te pido perdon de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazon  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti

Luego de 5 meses desde la partida de kumiko , Gohan no se había rendido a la esperanza de conquistar a Videl ,aunque luego de la graduacion de la preparatoria habian perdido un poco el contacto entre ellos , se había enterado por medio de Ireza que el prometido de la ojiazul se llamaba Demian , que según ella era un chico bastante apuesto aunque algo en le daba escalofríos , Algo en Gohan le decía que aquel joven era algo mas de lo que aparentaba pero sabia que en el fondo podían ser los celos los que lo hicieran pensar de esa manera , ahora el joven semiaiyajin estaba nuevamente en Satan City esperando un pastel , cuando se topo con la persona que menos esperaba

\- Gohan , ¿eres tu? - Pregunta un chica quien se topa con el

\- Claro , nos conocemos - Dice el hijo de Goku aun saber muy bien con quien estaba hablando aunque al colocarse sus gafas pudo saber quien era - Videl

\- Quien otra , ¿desde cuando usas gafas? -

\- Bueno al terminar la preparatoria , seguí estudiando y estoy en una universidad - Explica Gohan quien se detiene para observar a la ojiazul quien tenia un suéter rosado con una raya naranja - Y mi carrera me obliga a leer de hecho , ahora debo ir a comprar un pastel , un libro y tu

\- Estoy afinando unos detalles para mi boda , como el vestido , pero Ireza estaba ocupada pero eso vine sola - manifiesta la ojiazul con un nudo en la garganta por alguna razón sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte - propone Gohan sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quien no se lo esperaba

\- No creo que sea conveniente - Dice Videl sabiendo que las intenciones de Gohan eran de índole románticas - Ademas estoy segura que tu tienes mejores cosas que hacer

\- Para nada , tengo todo el dia , siempre y cuando a ti no te moleste - Comenta el pelinegro con sinceridad en ese momento solo deseaba estar con ella

\- Esta bien , vamos - Declara la ojiazul resignada teniendo que ceder

Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unio  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que dificil es vivir

Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
Si te e fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vació que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida

Gohan y Videl se fueron caminando ambos hablando de lo que les habia pasado desde que termino la preparatoria , al llegar la ojiazul comenzó a probarse algunos vestidos aunque para el hijo de Goku todo los vestidos que ella se probaba eran perfectos, luego de una hora de estar en la tienda de vestidos de novias Gohan le propuso ir a comer helados oferta que fue rechazada por la pelinegra luego de que su prometido la llamara para juntarse , ambos se disidieron para el semisaiyajin fue aun mas triste que la despedida de ambos en el templo de kamisama, aunque este sabia que tarde o temprano debía dejarla ir para que ella hiciera su vida con el hombre que había elegido para casarse

Antes de que Gohan emprendiera vuelo rumbo a su casa logro sentir el Ki de Demian , algo en el hijo de Milk lo hizo retroceder y esconderse arriba de un edificio viendo al futuro esposo de Videl , desde las alturas logro ver al joven quien tenia cabello rojo , su piel era mas pálida de lo normal y tenia un extraño medallon de color rojo escarta en su cuello , el semisaiyajin creía haber visto aquella gema antes pero no podía recordar , pero mientras este seguia pensativo pudo ver como Demian volteo para ver en dirección en donde el estaba como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia , en ese momento pudo comprobar lo que Ireza decia aquel joven si daba escalofrios

me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vació que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti  
Cuanta falta me haces...  
si te he fallado

te pido perdón de la unica forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habra nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer,es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un dia es un siglo sin ti

El pelinegro decidió investigar mas a fondo aquella misteriosa gema que el prometido de Videl portaba , aunque sabia que solo faltaba unos cuantos dias para que se celebrara el matrimonio de ambos , los dias posteriores estableció indagar mas a fondo buscando información en las diferentes bibliotecas que había en ciudad Satan , mientras dias pasaba la esperanza de tener algo también se iba , hasta que de pronto logro encontrar algo que no esperaba había encontrado la gema aunque en el libro señalaba que era símbolo de demonios antiguos , lo que al hijo de Goku hizo sospechar que aquel joven no era un humano cualquiera , mientras Gohan seguía uniendo sus conclusiones una pequeña nave espacial se estrello en la biblioteca destruyendo gran parte de esta

\- Rayos sabia que debi preguntar le a Jaco como manejar esta cosa - Alega la chica Saiyajin rompiendo la puerta de su nave para salir - Disculpe señor espero no haber lo lastimado

\- Kumiko , soy Gohan - Dice el semisaiyajin parando se del suelo luego de que escombros le cayeran encima - Por suerte no viene mucha gente a leer

\- Eres Gohan y que es lo que tienes en la cara - Pregunta kumiko extrañada viendo al hijo de Milk

\- Son gafas las uso para ver mejor - Explica el pelinegro

\- Te ves algo raro y que opina Videl de ellas - Pregunta la castaña quien tenia la idea de que ambos ya estaban juntos luego de que ella se hubiera ido

\- Bueno veras , ella y yo nos hemos distanciado - Trata de decir Gohan aunque viendo la cara de kumiko quien al parecer no entendía - Ella se casara con otro

\- Como que ella se casara con otro , te dije que no lo arruinaras tonto - Alega enojada la guerrera Saiyajin golpeando en la cabeza a Gohan - cuando es esa dichosa boda

\- Hoy en algunas horas mas - responde el semisaiyajin sobando se la cabeza donde había sufrido el golpe - Pero no creo que podamos hacer algo - Dice y nuevamente recibe otro golpe de parte de la castaña

\- Claro que haremos algo , no viaje millones de kilometros para que me digas eso - declara kumiko sumamente enojada - ellas es mi única rival y amiga en este universo no dejare que arruine su vida con otro que no ama

\- Pero como sabes que no ama ese chico -

\- Cuando luche contra ella pude ver mucha determinación en sus ojos era la misma mirada con la que ella te veia - Explica kumiko recordando su pelea y otros momentos en los que pudo estar con ella - una persona con esa determinación no se rinde tan fácil lo pude ver cuando creímos que Frost te asesino

\- Tu crees que ella aun sienta algo por mi

\- No entiendo muy bien lo que ustedes llaman amor pero si lo que vi esa vez es eso , pues te aseguro que si , ahora iremos a detener esa dichosa boda


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Deteniendo la Boda **

\- ¿Tu crees que ella aun sienta algo por mi? - Pregunta el ex discípulo de Picolo no muy convencido de la idea de kuniko de interrumpir la boda

\- No entiendo muy bien lo que ustedes llaman amor pero si lo que vi esa vez es eso , pues te aseguro que si , ahora iremos a detener esa dichosa boda - Declara la guerrera Saiyajin con mucha seguridad y determinación

\- Tienes razon , vamos ahora mismo -

\- No , pimero vamos a tu casa necesito ir por algo - Dice la guerrera Saiyajin mientras ve alrededor todos los escombros que habia dejado - Espero no haber herido a nadie , prometo pagar los daños

Kumiko y Gohan se dirigían a la iglesia de Satan City , luego de una pequeña parada en las montañas Paos donde la castaña recogió la alabarda Kenkon , cuando esta se fue se había olvidado llevarla , su instinto le decía que debía tenerla a la mano ya que podía necesitarla , el pelinegro sabia que debia convencer a Videl de que el la amaba como ningún otro hombre, una vez que ambos entraron a la iglesia se dieron cuenta que la ceremonia ya había comenzado y estaba a la mitad

\- Gohan que rayos haces aqui no ves que estoy a punto de casarme - Alega Videl sorprendida de verlo desde el altar " que es lo que que me pasa porque me siento tan feliz de que se encuentre aqui "

\- Videl necesito decirte algo en este momento , si esto no te convence me iré - Dice el hijo de Goku comenzando a caminar a donde se encontraba la pareja

\- Eso no pasa por decisión mía - Comenta dudosa la ojiazul dando un vistazo a Demian - Que opinas tu , no te molesta

\- Claro que no , veamos que es lo que tiene que decir - Responde el pelirrojo con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro que solo kumiko pudo notar

\- Una vez me peguntaste que era lo que me gustaba de ti - habla Gohan acercando se mas intentando no tener vergüenza - Te amo porque me puedo perder en el azul de tus ojos, porque no importa lo molesto que este con ver tus ojos me da calma y se que todo estará bien, tus ojos son y serán mi medicina cuando las cosas están mal, porque se que estaremos juntos en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores -

\- ¿Hablas enserio? - Pregunta la justiciera adolescente sorprendida por las palabras del Semisaiyajin

\- Gohan debo decirte algo - comenta kumiko tocando el hombro de Gohan para tomar su atención

\- ¿Que sucede kumiko? - demanda el pelinegro viendo a la castaña para saber que era lo que queria

\- El no es humano , el es igual que Wakame - Expresa la patrullera galáctica honoraria sorprendiendo a Videl y a Gohan con aquellas declaraciones

\- Que quiere decir que el igual a Wakame - Dice el pelinegro dando se cuenta que lo que mencionaba el libro acerca de aquella gema era verdad - Tu gema significa Daimaō

\- Un demonio , pues supongo que esta farsa debía terminar tarde o temprano - Declara Demian impactando a Videl con lo que acababa de anunciar - Pues si es una gema demoníaca , con ella pude manipular la mente de la segunda humana en aprender el Ta ki Tomoye

\- ¿Quien eres? , muestra tu verdadera forma -Interroga kumiko apuntando lo con su alabarda aunque el pelirrojo no parecía estar intimidado en lo mas mínimo

\- Yo soy el Dios de los demonios Demigra - Anuncia la Deidad demoníaca cambiando de forma , sus orajas se volvieron puntiagudas igual que su cabello rojizo y ojos grises como su piel - Esa cosa que traes en tus manos fue creada por mi , yo se la entregue a Dartz , es hora de acabar con este mundo

El dios de los demonios comenzó a expandir su oscuro ki devorando todo a su paso , Kumiko y Videl sabian que su poder rebasaba ampliamente el uso , incluso usando su modo de ta ki tomoye al 100%, siendo Gohan el unico que pudiera hacerle frente al Demonio decidieron traspasar le su poder a este, Paralelamente a lo que sucedia en la tierra en el mundo supremo kibitohin y Rō Kaiōshin se encontraba bebiendo te tranquilamente ignorando lo que Suecia en la tierra , hasta que de pronto un poderosa luz apareció frente a ellos la antigua Suprema Kaiosama del Tiempo

\- ¿Kaio Shin del Tiempo? , ¿que hace usted aquí? - Pregunta kibitoshin sorprendido por la inesperada apreciaron de la diosa guardiana del tiempo

\- Espero a ver llegado a tiempo - Dice la Deidad de cabello rojizo haciendo aparecer una esfera de cristal - Esto no es bueno Demigran regreso , eh llegado tarde

\- Se supone que usted ya había detenido a Demigran en su intento de conquista - Alega el anciano kaio shin - Como es que este regreso

\- Lo detuve en el pasado , pero el aun podía regresar a travez de las grietas del tiempo , en otras diferentes épocas - Explica la jefa de la patrulla del tiempo viendo como iba la situación - ¿Ustedes confían en este muchacho?

\- Claro Gohan es un guerrero sumamente fuerte , incluso supero a Buu cuando este se hizo mas fuerte que el original - Argumenta el dios encargado de la región del universo

\- ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente? - Pregunta el anciano kaio shin de hace quince generaciones bastante curioso sobre el plan que la guardiana del tiempo tenia - ¿Planeas regresar en el tiempo?

\- Claro que no , usar mi poder para hacer eso es contra las reglas , quien crees que soy Wiss - Alega molesta la kaio shin del tiempo frunciendo el ceño - Solo ayudare a ese chico un momento

* * *

Acalraciones:

**Démigra** es el antagonista principal del videojuego Dragon Ball Xenoverse, se hace llamar el Dios Demonio

Démigra posee el cabello rojo y levantado hacia atrás que se parte en 3 puntas. Tiene orejas como las de un elfo en las cuales lleva unos pendientes. Su atuendo es parecido al de el Kaio Shin del Este sólo que este es de color azul con partes rojas y lleva un signo extraño en la parte del pecho. El también lleva una cadena y unos guantes, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y por ultimo unas botas del mismo color pero con la parte de arriba blanca. Lleva un báculo hecho de huesos sosteniendo una esfera de color rojo .

Hace 75 millones de Años antes del inicio de la serie, este hechicero auto-denominado Dios demonio, intento dominar elNido del Tiempo y tomar a Tokitoki, para rehacer la historia a su gusto, por lo que la Kaio Shin del Tiempo decide encerrarlo en laGrieta del Tiempo, por lo que decide ahorrar fuerzas para escapar.

**Kaio Shin del Tiempo** o **Suprema Kaiosama del Tiempo** es unaKaio Shin que aparece exclusivamente en los videojuegos Dragon Ball Xenoverse y Dragon Ball Héroes.

Kaio Shin del Tiempo posee una tez rosada con matices violetas, grandes orejas y unos pendientes colgando de éstas. Su cabello es rojizo y largo, el cual llega hasta un poco debajo de su cuello. Posee una vestimenta azul y por encima el traje de los Kaio Shin.

Este es el responsable de darle la alabarda a Dartz y darle la neblina Aqua a Wakame


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**cancion de el dia del destino adrian barba**

** watch?v=RtHeWXcrXck**

La **Grieta del Tiempo**, también llamada "**Abismo del Tiempo**", es una dimensión que separa y a la vez interconecta los 12 universos. Es un lugar que aparece en Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

La **Grieta del Tiempo** es un vacío sin alguna especia de vida alguna. El lugar tiene estructuras cristalinas, las cuales permiten a una persona ver los eventos, tanto del pasado como del presente . En la **Grieta del Tiempo**, el tiempo es inexistente, por lo que si alguien destruye el nido del tiempo, y así la historia, la persona que esté en este lugar no se verá afectada.

* * *

**Capitulo 32:El dia del destino**

Ha llegado el momento,,  
Oh, mesías ...  
Oh, mesías ...

yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-iyaliya

Oh, es acompañada por el terror insondable  
Ah, el espíritu malicioso ataca  
Estoy en el punto en el que mi destino en el que no puede perder  
Tengo que arriesgar mi vida,, lo hare...  
Con estas dos manos!

La kaio shin del tiempo puso en marcha su plan , confiaba en las palabras de kibitoshin acerca de que el semisaiyajin era un guerrero formidable , asi que decidió que el se encargaría de detener al autodenominado Dios de los demonios , enviando los a un lugar donde su pelea no pudiera afectar a ningún ser vivo , los habia enviado al abismo del tiempo un lugar vació donde el tiempo no pasaba y donde se podía ver los hechos que ocurrían a travez de la historia por medio de cristales que habia alrededor,mismo lugar donde había encerrado a Demigra la primera vez que este habia atacado

\- ¿Que fue lo que sucedio? , ¿donde me encuentro? - Pregunta Gohan desconcertado mirando a su alrededor

\- Soy la Kaio shin del tiempo , esta en un lugar donde el tiempo no existe , es el abismo del tiempo, aqui podrás pelear con mas libertad - Explica la guardiana del tiempo - Te traje aqui para que detengas a Demigra

\- Entiendo , pero su poder es mayor que el mio - Dice Gohan con algo de impotencia en sus palabras -¿Como puedo vencer lo?

\- Debes hacer que su cuerpo toque alguna de esos cristales , de esa forma quedara atrapado - Comenta la kaio shin del tiempo señalado los cristales - Te advierto que tu también puedes quedar atrapado para siempre en ellos

\- Sabia que eras tu - Bocifera Demigran apareciendo en el lugar - Crees que esta estúpida prisión me detendrá de nuevo-

\- Muy bien chico terrícola te encargo a este demonio , si lo vence yo te ayudare en lo que desees - Dice la Deidad del tiempo antes de desaparecer del lugar

¡Oh! .. inevitablemente,,  
Me voy un superar!  
¡Oh! .. Reúna a su fuerza,,  
Y disipe las tinieblas!  
Yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-Vele,,  
yuduliya-iyaliya

Oh, la bestia que tiene sed de sangre está sonriendo  
Ah, el espíritu de la justicia se está encendiendo  
No quiero una tierra donde no haya nada de aquí  
No quiero mirar un planeta que no tiene el amor!  
Por supuesto que no!

\- Tu derrota es inevitable Gohan , sea en este inerte lugar o en tu patético mundo - Declara el demonio con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

\- Antes de comenzar quiero saber una cosa , ¿porque querias casarte con Videl? - Pregunta el pelinegro tomando una postura de ataque

\- Pues es muy simple , quería su alma - Afirma el autodenominado dios demonio sorprendiendo al hijo de Goku con aquellas declaraciones - El alma de un portador del Ta ki Tomoye es deliciosa , el alma de Dartz lo fue

\- Eres un monstruo - Grita Gohan furioso aumentando su fuerza al máximo - No te encerrare te destruiré

\- Esto no seria divertido si no usaras todos tus poderes

Gohan se lanzo al ataque del demonio , pero este esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada uno de sus ataques , el pelinegro estaba realmente enojado por la situación disparando una serie de ráfagas de energía que impactaban en Demigran , pero que ninguna hacia efecto alguno , lanzando incluso un kame hame ha pero nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo , una vez que este se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas no estaba siendo efectiva decidió ceder su ataque , oportunidad que Demigran utilizo para golpear a Gohan propinándole una serie de puñetazos en el rostro y torso

\- A donde se fuero tus fuerzas niño, no dijiste que me ibas a destruir - Comenta el pelirrojo tomando a Gohan de su cabello levantando lo - Si no das pelea tendré que devorar tu alma antes de que la de tu novia

¡Oh! .. Debo,,  
Derrotarlo!  
¡Oh! .. Voy a parar,,  
¡Oh! .. inevitablemente,

Me voy a superar!  
¡Oh! .. Reúna a su fuerza,,  
Y date prisa a tu destino!

**Flashback**

\- Nuestro poder no es suficiente , incluso usado el 100% del Ta ki Tomoye - Declara kumiko viendo como el energía oscura del demonio consume todo a su paso

\- Tu sabes cual es nuestra ultima esperanza - Dice Videl entrando en su modo Yin Yang mirando a la castaña quien asiente en señal de aprobación

\- No esperaba menos de ti - Comenta la guerrera Saiyajin entendiendo lo que la pelinegra quería decir -

\- Gohan , nuestra fuerza es tuya , la única esperanza de derrotar lo es que tu uses todo el poder - Dicen ambas chicas al mismo tiempo traspasando su Ta ki Tomoye al hijo de Goku para que este la usara antes de que la Kaio shin del tiempo lo teletrasportara

**Fin del flashback**

¡Oh! .. inevitablemente,,  
Me voy un superar!  
¡Oh! .. Reúna su fuerza,,  
Y date prisa en tu destino !

\- No voy a perder ante un ser tan despreciable como tu - Alega Gohan levantando se del suelo sorprendiendo por un momento a Demigran por su tenacidad

\- Aun crees que tienes oportunidad , ninguno de tus ataques hace efecto en mi - Dice el autodenominado señor de los demonios confiado de su victoria - Tal vez tu novia y la chica Saiyajin den mas pelea que tu

\- Suficiente - Grita Gohan aumentando su fuerza de pronto el Ta ki tomoye de ambas guerreras había despertado de su interior incrementando su fuerza comparable a la de Goku super Saiyajin Dios base - No permitiré que lastimes ni a Kumiko ni a Videl

\- Eso no lo esperaba , esto se a vuelto interesante - comenta Demigran al ver el nuevo poder de su oponente

El Dios demonio se lanzo al ataque de Gohan con un puñetazo que fue esquivado con bastante facilidad de parte de el pelingro , sorprendiendo al demonio pelirrojo , el breve descuido de Demigra fue utilizado por el semisaiyajin para contraatacar con otro puñetazo que fue detenido por el rey del reino de los demonios

\- Patético , eso es lo mejor que tienes - Pregunta Demigra sujetando el puño del pelinegro quien se limita a sonreír - Que es lo que te causa risa

\- Quieres saber , es esto Omega impacto profundo - Grita Gohan quien de su cuerpo dispara una esfera que contenía toda su energía la cual choca con el torso del demonio lanzando lo muy cerca de donde habia un cristal

\- Eres un tonto yo aun tengo fuerza suficiente como para vencerte - Declara el pelirrojo muy afectado por el ultimo ataque " maldición un poco mas y quedaría atrapado nuevamente , debo terminar esto "

\- Yo no contaría con eso Demigra - Manifiesta el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo logrando invocar a la alabarda KenKon sorprendiendo al Dios demonio - Desaparece ataque final de Brillo Negro

Grita el hijo de Goku , expulsando el ataque final de la espada maldita , la cual golpea nuevamente a Demigra quien es arrojado a uno de los cristales que estaba detrás del quedando cerrado , en ese momento una luz aparecio frente a el envolviendo todo a su alrededor encegueciendo lo temporalmente teniendo que cerrar sus ojos , una vez que abrio los ojos de nuevo se encontró con kumiko y Videl a fuera de la iglesia , en ese momento Gohan recordo las palabras de la Kaio shin del tiempo acerca de que si vencía ella haría algo por el

\- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? , ¿como lograste derrotar a ese monstruo? - Pregunta Videl sorprendida viendo que ya no tenia su traje de novia

\- Pues es una larga historia - Dice Gohan sonriendo sintiendo que lo peor ya habia pasado

\- Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo , ¿porque no vamos a comer algo? , una vez tu amiga Ireza me comento de un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer por 10 Zenis - Suguiere Kumiko comenzando a correr en dirección a restaurante

\- Oye Gohan lo que dijiste en la iglesia ¿es verdad? , ¿me amas? - Pregunta la ojiazul sujetando del brazo a Gohan antes de que este saliera corriendo igual que la castaña

\- Te amo con la fuerza de mi corazón - Declara el semisaiyajin tomando de la mano a la ojiazul para ir a comer algo


End file.
